


Country Boy

by samwise_baggins, Steve-Bucky-Stucky (Chemical30)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007), Political Animals
Genre: Arson, Assault, Attempted Murder, Cancer, F/M, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Gang Rape, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-06 15:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 44,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12213939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samwise_baggins/pseuds/samwise_baggins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chemical30/pseuds/Steve-Bucky-Stucky
Summary: Brothers Steve and Johnny left their "quaint" country life behind after graduation. Now both men have been called back to help their mother. But for Johnny it means giving up his carefree existence to help someone struggling with far-reaching trauma. And for Steve, that means going back to a life he abandoned and a man he left behind.





	1. Called Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNINGS: Cancer, Angst, very short intro chapter**

Peggy whirled around towards the sound of the apartment door closing, her eyes narrowed slightly at the sight of her longtime boyfriend entering the room. Her perfectly painted red lips were pulled into a thin line; she looked Steve up and down, almost like she calculated him, before asking in a sharp tone, “Your mother called earlier today . . .and when exactly were you planning on telling me you were moving back to Athens, Steve?”

Sighing, not really wanting to deal with Peggy on a bad day, especially in his mood, Steve’d had a very rough day. Foremost due to his mother’s recent news; news he hadn’t been able to discuss with his long term girlfriend due to the very difficult reality of it. And the client, whom he had cleared his artwork with over three months previously, called in a rage, saying Steve’s work was inappropriate for the book and not what he agreed to purchase . . . though Steve had the original sketches the client had signed off on. He would win that argument, but it would be a long and costly battle if the client refused to back down and pay up without going to court. And the near bus accident that afternoon had just made the day seem like one of the worst in a very long time and only promised more to come shortly. “Peggy . . . can I please put my stuff down and get off my feet first?”

“Sure, Steve, do whatever you want,” Peggy huffed, turning to walk into the kitchen, her heels clicking against the tiled floor, “you’ll do it anyway, right?”

Steve stood there, portfolio under one arm, briefcase in the other hand, and narrowed his eyes at the kitchen doorway. “Did my mother explain _why_ I’m going back to Athens, Peggy? Or did you just assume it was some whim?”

Peggy shook her head, glaring back at her boyfriend, “no, she didn’t explain anything, Steve. She just asked what time she should expect you on Saturday.”

Steve nodded. “Well,” he slid his portfolio carefully on the hall table and set his briefcase on the floor, then sank onto the narrow-backed hall chair used for putting on and taking off boots or difficult shoes. “I am, yes, going to Athens for an indefinite period of time. I am, yes, moving back in with my mother for that time. And, yes, once she’s finished dying, I’ll probably come back here.” He put his head in his hands, elbows on his knees.

Back straightening, Peggy’s mouth dropped; snapping it shut, she looked at Steve, her eyes softening, “your mother . . .”

“Has been diagnosed with lung cancer, probably from that asbestos-laced workplace or the lead paint or whatever environmental hazard that nursing home has been hiding,” Steve muttered, sounding like he fought tears and was losing. “She was supposed to go to another specialist today and call me to make definite plans if they couldn’t do anything for her. I guess I got my answer.”

Stepping closer to Steve, Peggy reached forward and place a hand on his shoulder, “I’m sorry, I didn’t know . . .”

Steve turned towards her and leaned in, resting his head on her abdomen, and finally let the tears fall. “It happened so quick, Peggy? Two weeks ago she’s fine and now everything’s rushing by. They warned her it was a very aggressive cancer, but we were hoping . . . I didn’t want to say . . . make it real . . .”

Peggy rubbed Steve’s back in a soothing pattern, up and down his spinal column as she let him cry.

“I know you can’t come with me. The commute’s too much for your job. And I know you’d let me go . . . but, I wish it wasn’t like this. She helped people her whole life, and now it’s killing her,” Steve choked on a whimper.

“I can see if I can take some time off if you want, Steve? I have a couple weeks vacation,” Peggy offered softly, ranking her nails through his short blond hair.

Looking up, Steve suddenly wrapped his arms around his girlfriend’s waist and held on, burying his face in her abdomen. Muttering against her shirt, he said, “when it’s closer . . . don’t wanna use up your time while she’s still functioning so well. Need you when . . . later . . .”

Nodding, Peggy cupped Steve’s face in between her hands and knelt down to be at his level, “you call the second you need me, okay? I have almost a month of vacation and that’s not including grievance time . . . you sure you don’t want me to come with you? Is Johnny going back as well? Didn’t you tell me he was in Europe or something?”

Nodding in her hands, Steve met her concerned eyes with his own tear-washed ones. “He said he’s returning, too. I should have told you . . . but . . . then . . .”

“It’s okay, sweetheart, I understand,” and she did understand; her own parents were both gone. Her father had been in the military and had been killed overseas, and her mother had passed away three years ago from breast cancer. Steve had been there for her when her own mother had been diagnosed, and she wasn’t about to abandon him in his time of need. “There are plenty of specialists in the city . . . if she wants to try and get a second opinion? There might be options for her . . . she can live with us? We have that spare bedroom?”

“I asked her to come, and she said she was skipping New York. She went right to Boston. That’s where she was coming back from today, from an overnight there.” Steve sighed.

Nodding, Peggy wrapped her arms around Steve and held him tight, “it’s going to be alright, Steve . . .”

Steve buried his face in her tummy again and began to cry, his strong arms and shoulders shaking with his emotions.

Peggy continued to hold him, rubbing his back soothingly, after a long while, she asked softly, “do you need help packing, sweetheart?”

Nodding, Steve mumbled something unintelligible.

“Okay, why don’t you go take a nice warm bath and I’ll start packing, okay?” She kissed the top of his head, lips brushing the short blond hair.

Pulling out of her embrace, Steve looked at her for a long moment. He softly said, “we can write all the time, Skype, the works. Maybe we can see each other every few weekends or something?”

“Of course, Athens is only two hours away, sweetheart, not an entire ocean. How about next weekend? I can come down and finally see this hometown you always talk about?” Peggy gave Steve a reassuring smile.

Nodding, Steve stood slowly. “It’s not much to see. It’s more country than urban, even now. Cows, farmers, more cows.” He placed a hand on her shoulder, heavy with the weight he carried, then walked to the apartment’s bathroom, leaving the door open. What did he have to hide from her; after all, they’d been lovers for years.

Walking into the bedroom, Peggy commented, “I like cows . . . they have such sweet faces, don’t they?” She went over to the closet and pulled out two of Steve’s large suitcases before putting them both on the bed. She opened both of them and turned to walk back to Steve’s side of the closet.

“Yeah, and if you don’t spook them, they can be quite nice. But, more people die from cows then snakes or sharks.” Steve began to strip, placing his clothes in the proper hampers: whites or colors. “Did you know one person dies in the US from a shark attack, average, per year, and three from snakes? But twenty die from cow-related incidents.”

Laughing softly, Peggy began pulling out some of Steve’s clothes, putting them neatly in one of the suitcases.

“And we’re not talking car versus cow. We’re talking stampede or kicking or charging. Accidents from working around these animals every day.” Steve felt more centered when spouting near-useless home town trivia rather than discussing the real reason he had to move back home.

“Your friend . . . James, was it? Didn’t you say he had a cow or something?” Peggy mused, seeming to take the change in subject in stride, allowing Steve to keep himself distracted from his mother’s, most likely, terminal illness.

“Yeah, long time ago, his family had one or two. But now I don’t know. Haven’t really heard from him for a few years. The occasional holiday card is about it. His sister was great at cheese making, and soaps and stuff, so it’s possible they’ve got a cow still or maybe a goat? Bucky was more of the vegetable kind, not wanting to get too attached to his dinner. TJ pretty much just helped where he could.” Steve began running water into the tub.

“Oh, goodness!” Peggy laughed, shaking her head, “I guess I never really think about where the meat comes from . . . I don’t really like to think of the cute animals steak comes from.” She continued to pack Steve’s belongings, carefully and neatly, everything perfectly packed to take up the least amount of space. Her father having been in the military, she was no stranger to moving and having to squeeze her belongings into small spaces to get everything to fit in the moving truck.

After about twenty minutes, Steve came out of the bath, despite his normal lounge time being far longer. He was too wound up to enjoy the tub. But, it had helped him organize his thoughts a bit more, so he walked, towel wrapped around low on his hips, to Peggy and kissed the back of her neck. “Thanks, Peggy. I really needed your understanding.”

“No problem, I am sorry about the way I treated you when you walked in . . . I should have let you explain first before jumping to conclusions,” Peggy’s red lips pulled into smile as she zipped up one suitcase and began on the next one.

“Well, I think I’d have been upset and defensive, too, if someone called me out of the blue to tell me you were moving away within a few days, and I’d heard nothing about it.” Steve kissed her neck again. “I’m gonna get into my pj’s, okay? Then I’ll help out.”

“Of course, sweetheart,” Peggy nodded, turning her small smile to Steve.

He gave her a lopsided mini-smile, but his entire demeanor spoke of shock and worry. Steve moved over to his bureau and pulled out the fluffy bunny pajamas Peggy gave him two years before; they had bunnies printed on the fabric and the bunnies each were fat and fluffy, though the light blue background was regular cotton-mix. He only ever wore the bunny pajamas when he was miserable.

“And you’re sure you don’t want me to come with you? I can help you get settled this weekend if you want?” Peggy offered again.

Smiling faintly at his girlfriend, Steve said, “I want you to move down there with me, Peggy, but I’m trying to be reasonable. It’s real hard to think of what works best schedule wise.”

Nodding, Peggy went back to packing, “Well, maybe in a few years I can . . .” she let the sentence trail off; she knew New York was the closest office to Athens, requesting a transfer would be pointless and only succeed in taking them further apart.

“Oh, I might have to go to court. _‘Exploring Monty, the friendly elephant’s’_ author says I broke my contract and gave him shit pictures of subject matter he didn’t even ask for.” Steve sighed; he really didn’t need that asshole’s attitude and attempt to back out of a deal right then.

“But you got him to sign off on the pictures, correct?” Peggy glanced over at Steve, her lips pulled into a small frown.

“Oh, yeah. I’ll win, but it’ll mean having to come for court hearings until he gives up or the judge decides to stop humoring him. I have the exact illustration rough drafts he agreed to and signed on the illustrations themselves. So, there’s no question. He’s pulling a breach of contract.”

“I am sure once you tell him you’ll take him to court, he’s going to back down,” Peggy nodded once, as if she were agreeing with her own statement. “Plus, you’ll have to come into the city every once in awhile for meetings, right? I know you mostly work from home . . . but to meet the authors?” Peggy glanced at Steve again, actually looking a little nervous, her normally calm demeanor fading away with the prospect of a long-distance relationship.

“Yeah, I can Skype most of my meetings, but I still want them to see the physical work and sign off and such. So, I’ll need to come in once every couple of weeks. I can arrange it around a weekend, but only if I find someone I trust to take care of Mom while I’m in the city. Johnny’s work is unpredictable and might call him overseas at the exact wrong moment.” Steve hugged her again, his fuzzy bunnies caressing her calves and forearms where her own clothes didn’t cover. “Want me to order food, Peggy?”

“Sure, anything sounds good . . . and after we’re done packing we can watch that horrible reality TV show you insist is good television,” Peggy teased lightly.

“What horrible reality show?” Steve asked, all innocence. “I don’t want anything _horrible_.”

Peggy snickered and walked over to the closet to grab some more of Steve’s things to pack away.

Steve began to hand her stuff necessary to his going. “I’m gonna pack up my work supplies and take them with me. I’ll hire a car.” He knew if he didn’t stay busy from day one, he’d go mad with the waiting between appointments and treatments.

“Does your mother have a car? Out there you might need one . . . I don’t think they have subways . . .” Peggy had never been to Steve’s hometown; his mother, Sarah, and younger brother, Johnny, had always visited them in the city.

“Not sure. Probably, or she gets a friend to help out.” Steve ran a hand over the back of his neck.

Nodding, Peggy closed and zipped up the second full suitcase, “We’ll figure it out, first step is getting you there, right?”

“Right. Assessing what Mom needs and how to fulfill that. Might need to even get wifi installed or something. Mom’s not big into the twenty-first century.” Steve offered another small smile. “How about we order Japanese, but not Sushi? I have a craving for Hibachi Steak.”

“Sounds lovely,” Peggy nodded, wondering, not for the first time since hearing the news, if her and Steve would be able to handle a long-distance relationship. If his body was any indication, so was Steve.


	2. Rediscovering Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNINGS: Homophobic Behavior, Angst, Post Traumatic (minor)**

Pulling up before the gate of the old farm house, Steve let the rental car idle a bit. He bent slightly to eye the home he’d grown up in, studying the new shingles, fairly recent paint job, and the half repaired porch roof. Though the surrounding fence needed repairs, Sarah Rogers’ house was in far better condition than Steve expected. Frowning, unsure how Sarah could afford such repairs, knowing she couldn’t do them herself, Steve was unaware that he resembled a passing salesman or lost stranger just sitting in front of the closed driveway gate.

Slowly, he slipped from the car, unfolding his large frame, and unhooked the fence, surprised how smoothly the gate opened on newly oiled hinges. He got back in the car and drove down the driveway, pulling up beside a pickup truck with a few hay bales and some covered crates in the back.

“Well, look who it is,” a low, masculine voice called from the porch, a tall brunet whose body had been hidden from sight since he’d been crouched down fixing a loose post on the railing that surrounded the porch. The young man slowly stood, shielding his eyes from the sun as he looked at Steve, grinning, “Steve Rogers.” His mop of unruly brown curls sat on top of his head, styled in a way that looked as if he’d tried to tame them but given up halfway through. He wore a pair of dark jeans, dirtied by dust, a black t-shirt and a pair of dark brown work boots.

Blinking in surprise, eyes trailing over the brunet standing before him, Steve asked, “TJ? TJ Barnes?” He hadn’t heard that the neighbor was helping fixing up the place; Sarah hadn’t said a word.

“In the flesh,” Thomas _‘TJ’_ Barnes grinned, setting down the hammer he held on the railing before walking down the porch steps, up to the large blond a few inches taller than himself. “City boy decided to come home for a few days?” The brunet asked good naturedly, “didn’t think we’d ever get’cha back here.”

“I took some time to help out Momma,” Steve answered automatically, settling on TJ’s face at last. The boy had grown up into a near duplicate of his older brother, Bucky, Steve’s oldest friend. “Didn’t know she hired someone else on . . .”

TJ gave Steve a lopsided grin, pale eyes dancing, “she didn’t _hire_ us. We had a bunch of leftover supplies from when Papa fixed up the barn about five years ago. Long as she feeds us, we don’t mind helpin’ out. So,” he drawled, looking to the rental car that seemed just a little too fancy to be parked on the dirt driveway, “planning on stayin’ for a while? Buck will be happy to see ya.”

“Bucky’s here, too?” Steve asked, inadvertently looking past the younger man towards the door and windows, as if trying to see his long ago best friend.

Snorting softly, TJ nodded and heading back towards the house, body moving with a graceful power, “yeah, yeah. Won’t hold ya up up any longer. He’s in the house, putting the finishing touches on the stairs. Finally got it so they don’t creak and wake the whole house up when someone walks on them.”

Chuckling softly, a bit overwhelmed, Steve said, “wish that’d been fixed back when I was in school. Momma always knew when me and Johnny were up to something.” He shunted his eyes back to the twenty-two year old. “Home from college, TJ?”

“Didn’t go,” TJ replied honestly, “decided to stay back and help Bucky with the farm. We saved up enough that Becca will be able to pick any school in the entire country.” He shot a grin at Steve as he opened the front door and held it open wide for the blond, as if he were the one to live there and Steve was simply a guest visiting.

Blinking at the change in status he seemed to have earned, Steve walked into his mother’s house, looking around at the long familiar sights mixed with the repair work which enhanced, not detracted from, the homey interior. Turning just inside the door, Steve asked, softly, “Momma . . .”

“Tommy, honey, lunch - -” Sarah called, coming out of the kitchen and stopping when she saw her eldest son standing in the living room, back to her, “Steve! I didn’t even hear you come in!” She hurried over.

Steve whirled around, his question left unspoken. Opening his arms wide as he tried to get a good look at his mother, Steve said, “Momma!” He enveloped her in a careful hug, towering over his mother.

Sarah wrapped her arms around her son and hugged him tightly, not seeming ill in the slightest, “the drive was okay? Are you hungry? We have lunch in the kitchen.”

“Lunch is great, Momma. The drive was fine once I got out of the City.” He stepped back to look her over as carefully as he could, trying to spot symptoms that she might be showing. “Let me help out,” Steve offered.

“Steve?” Another male called from the doorway to the kitchen. James _‘Bucky’_ Barnes looked a lot like his younger brother but had seemed to fill out even more, and his hair was long enough that he pulled it back in a messy bun.

Steve caught his breath and forcefully tried to bury his response. He offered an almost nervous smile. “Hey, Buck.” He couldn’t help how his voice seemed to soften a bit. “Thought I’d come help out but I find I’m superfluous.” He ran a large hand over the back of his neck.

Bucky laughed and walked over to Steve to wrap his high school best friend in a hug, as if they’d just seen each other the day before not nearly ten years ago. “Never not needed, you punk. There’s plenty to be done around here,” he pulled back, his eyes trailing down Steve’s fit form, “see the City has treated you well.”

Flushing, Steve nodded. “Been working out daily to keep up my health?” He glanced over at his mother, almost nervously, and back to Bucky. “Was hoping to spend the Fall or maybe a bit more?”

“Really?” Bucky’s brows rose in surprise and his lips quirked into a beautiful smile, “that’s great! Don’cha have a job, though? An artist, right?”

“I can actually work from almost anywhere as long as I check in and go to meet clients if needed,” Steve answered, relaxing a bit at Bucky’s welcoming attitude. He glanced at his mother and said, “I can stay as long as I’m needed.”

Sarah nodded, smiling softly before looking at TJ, “go wash up for lunch, Tommy.” She turned to the other two men, “Steve, Bucky, come dish up. Got all the fixings for sandwiches. Bucky even spoiled us with fresh tomatoes and lettuce.”

Nodding, Steve let his mother led him into the kitchen where he sank down at the table. “I hear Becca’s interested in college?” Steve reached to serve himself and his mother. “Which colleges?”

Bucky snorted softly, beginning to makes his sandwich with the produce, meat, and cheeses provided, “which colleges _isn’t_ she interested in. I swear, we get brochures and packets from all over the country. Some from California, Oregon, Florida, Maine . . . you name it,” Bucky grinned at Steve, “she’s been accepted to a bunch, academic scholarships.”

“Has she decided what she wants to major in?” Steve passed a plate to his mother with a gentle smile, eyes searching her yet again.

“Yup, wants to be a nurse,” Bucky answered proudly, looking at Sarah and then back to Steve.

“But her bedside manners suck,” TJ teased as he came into the kitchen. He plopped down next to Steve and began dishing himself up, “I feel bad for the poor bastards that get _her_ as a nurse.”

“Tommy,” Sarah chided, much like a mother would a child, “be nice. Your sister will make a lovely nurse.” She gave her son a reassuring smile before she started to eat her meal.

Steve served himself, saying, “maybe she should be a doctor? Doctors don’t usually have a great bedside manner. They don’t see their patients for long enough to need one, I guess.  
”  
“Doctor’s a lot more schoolin’,” TJ answered with a shrug, “I mean, she hasn’t said she wants to be a doctor or anything.”

Opening his mouth, Steve stopped what he was going to say as the sound of a car pulled up outside the house, stopping in the driveway. Frowning, Steve looked at the others and asked, “expecting anyone?” He began to rise to his feet.

Sarah nodded, getting up as well, “your brother is arriving today. That must be him!” The older woman seemed so happy to have her sons back again after both of them had been away for so long.

“I got it, Momma. You sit and eat.” Steve turned and hurried to the front of the house to greet his brother. Shading his eyes, he watched the slightly leaner blond, only a couple inches shorter, step out of the car blocking Steve’s rental. Johnny leaned into his car to pull out a pair of suitcases then grinned as he turned to lock eyes with Steve. The elder brother shook his head very slightly and the younger nodded once then stepped onto the porch.

“When did Momma learn to drive?” Johnny asked as he dropped his cases to throw his arms around Steve in a bear hug.

Steve hugged back and said, “the truck must belong to the Barnes brothers. Bucky and TJ are here.”

“Well, the more the merrier,” Johnny chuckled then dropped his voice to a soft whisper, “they know? About Momma?”

“Can’t tell,” Steve grunted softly, “but Momma said not to talk about it over the phone, so best if we don’t.” He grabbed up one of Johnny’s suitcases and led his brother in, Johnny scooping up the other case. “Momma, Bucky, TJ, Johnny’s here!”

Sarah got up to hug her youngest son, planting a kiss on Johnny’s cheek, “it’s great to see you, Johnny. If you want to drop your suitcases by the stairs, you can join us for lunch.”

Grinning wide, Johnny obeyed then came back and enthusiastically hugged his mother, though, like his older brother, he seemed aware of his greater size and tried to be gentle. He turned to the brothers at the table and said, “good to see Momma’s not alone, but I had no idea she was a cougar.”

TJ grinned, swallowing his bite of food and said, “what can we say? Sarah’s cookin’ is the best in the whole country. Plus, she’s the prettiest woman in the state,” he winked playfully at Sarah, who laughed fondly and ruffled his messy curls.

“If I weren’t her son and straight as a tied bow, I’d agree,” Johnny laughed, sinking down at the table to serve himself. “I been all over this crazy world and seen some of the prettiest sights ever made by the Almighty, and none compare to my Momma.”

“You boys,” Sarah laughed, sitting back in her seat, “you’re too nice to me. Johnny, you see all the work Bucky and Tommy have done? They’ve been saints.”

“Not really,” Bucky laughed after swallowing a bite, “we just use the work as an excuse to get food. We’re hopeless in the kitchen and Becca’s never around to feed us. We’d starve without your Momma!”

“Sounds like a perfectly reasonable arrangement,” Johnny agreed, winking at TJ. “I’d pay big for Momma’s cooking, too. And it helps that you can always crash in a guest room for a nap if you stuff yourself too full.”

Flushing slightly, TJ grinned and ducked his head, “happens more often than you’d think. We’re gonna get started on that fence next week. Gonna go around the whole property!”

“Great, I haven’t had a chance to get my carpentry skills dusted off recently. I look forward to it,” Johnny grinned. He looked to Bucky. “How much we owe you guys?” He sounded casual.

“Owe us?” Bucky blinked in surprise, “you don’t owe us anything. Like we said, Sarah feeds us and we get to use up all the spare supplies we had lying around.”

Nodding, Johnny ate some of his carrots, chewing thoughtfully a bit. He met Bucky’s eyes and said, “lot of supplies left over you coulda sold, maybe? Nails, bolts, wood, shingles, paint . . .”

Steve cleared his throat. “Johnny, if they say we don’t owe, don’t insult them by pushing. But, we can always arrange to pay for any new supplies they bring over, right?” he looked at Bucky.

“We’ll discuss it later,” Bucky said, watching Steve closely.

Nodding, Steve seemed content with that and Johnny had to reluctantly accept it. The meal finished quickly afterwards and Steve got up to start the dishes. “So, where’s Becca today?” he asked after the high school senior, casually.

“School and then dance practice, she gets a ride there with a friend,” Bucky answered, walking up beside Steve to help with the dishes, “but, TJ and I gotta go pick her up around five or so.”

Softly, Steve said, “thank you for taking care of Momma. I should have been back and checking on her regularly.”

Bucky shrugged one shoulder, taking the dishes Steve washed and drying them, “we don’t mind. It’s been . . . she’s been good to us since the accident. Helps a lot with Becca for the more . . . feminine issues. She also helped a lot with TJ . . . he had some anger problems. But, we’re managing it. She’s an angel.”

Meeting Bucky’s eyes, Steve softly said, “I understand that Momma did things that can never be repaid, but if you need monetary help fixing things up, don’t hesitate to ask, Buck. I have funds, too.” He didn’t demand to repay Bucky, understanding the emotional debt Bucky felt he owed. When he’d been in grammar school, Bucky’s parents had been there for him and Johnny, too.

Nodding once, Bucky smiled softly and bumped Steve’s shoulder, “so, how you like the City? Here ya got yourself a real pretty woman.” Bucky had only been out to visit Steve once, the fall that Steve had moved away, and had hated the crowds and loud noises; he hadn’t been back since.

Washing another plate, carefully, Steve softly said, “not so attached to the city, actually. It’s a place, but doesn’t really feel like home. I’ve been trying to adjust. Got here and felt like I walked into a hug. Weird, huh?” He didn’t address the comment about Peggy since his relationship with her was very rocky and uncertain.

“Not really,” Bucky said, taking the dish from Steve to dry it and then put it away, “this is where you grew up. It’s always gonna be home for you. Even if you don’t necessarily live here any more.” He didn’t push the relationship dismissal, trusting Steve would talk about it when he was ready.

Glancing over to the back porch where Johnny had walked to speak with TJ and play with Bucky’s cattle dog, Winter, Steve said, “your brother get any more hell from his school mates since they . . . caught him necking?” He didn’t really know how to address TJ’s homosexuality, but wanted to make sure the younger man wasn’t being harassed.

Jaw ticking, Steve could see the flash of anger in Bucky’s eyes before the expression faded away, “nearly got kicked out of high school several times for defending himself. The assholes would always say TJ started it, that he was _flirting_ with them. We still get plenty of dirty looks but nothing violent for a few years. Truck window got smashed a few months ago, but, other than that?” Bucky sighed and shook his head, frowning.

Steve nodded. “TJ said he didn’t go to college so he could help on the farm? You want me to take over the renovations so you can hire a hand? Or is TJ really content to stay here?” Glancing at Bucky, Steve hurried to add, “not that staying here’s bad or anything.”

“We . . .” Bucky sighed and didn’t look at Steve as he admitted, “Mom and Dad’s accident wasn’t cheap. Being on ventilators for over a week, each, and then the funeral and bills,” he looked down at his hands, “the life insurance depleted pretty quickly. We couldn’t afford to send both Becca and TJ to school.”

“But you _can_ afford to fix up my Momma’s property and your own?” Steve didn’t sound disapproving, merely curious.

“We actually did have a lot of spare supplies lying around, we aren’t lying about that,” Bucky said, running a hand through his hair, pulling some locks from the bun.

Glancing at Bucky quickly, Steve said, “I know. I can tell what bits would be needed for a barn, but I can see what wasn’t bought for a barn, either.”

“Look,” Bucky said softly, “not that I’m knocking you or Johnny for leaving. I’m happy for both of you. But, your Momma’s house was fallin’ apart, Stevie. We couldn’t let her have a leaky roof or drafts from the gaps in the doors anymore.”

Nodding, Steve turned, back against the sink, and took a hand towel to slowly dry his hands. “And, what I’m trying to say, Bucky, is that I’m in a good place financially and can help pay you back so your deleted savings can get a little cushion back, you know? I know Momma’s your family now, and I love that, but I hate seeing you on the brink or maybe having trouble keeping your own place, too.”

Glancing at Steve, Bucky said slowly, “I won’t have you pay for the work that’s already done. But . . . maybe if you want to buy the supplies for any new work?”

Smiling at Bucky warmly, Steve leaned closer and said, “that’s a fair deal, Bucky. Momma pays for labor with food and board if needed, and I pay for supplies.”

Nodding, Bucky smiled, “it’s a deal,” he looked to where TJ and Johnny were talking, and he sighed softly, “I worry about him, Steve,” he said softly, falling back into their old habits. Back in school Bucky knew he could talk to Steve about anything.

Nodding, Steve watched TJ. “Johnny’s had it a bit easier. Did you know he’s . . . homosexual, too, Buck? He . . . came out a year after he graduated, but made us keep quiet since this town isn’t exactly friendly to people who are different.”

“Tell me about it,” Bucky snorted, shaking his head. He’d come out in high school and suffered a lot of the same treatment TJ had, except, most bullies hadn’t gotten physically violent with Bucky because he looked a lot stronger than TJ. “He was just so damn angry after our folks died. Mad at the world . . . and I couldn’t even blame him, ya know?”

“Yeah,” Steve sighed. He bowed his head, hands stilling, tangled in the hand towel. “Look, Buck, they’re giving TJ a hard time . . . but are you getting shit, too?”

Johnny opening the door drew their attention, and the leaner twenty-four year old walked in, letting Winter follow him in. “Guys, TJ and I are gonna go check on the animals at your place, Bucky. Mind if Steve keeps you company for the evening? We’ll be back around dinner.”

“Sure,” Bucky agreed, smiling at the two younger men, “TJ, make sure to check if Becca fed the goats, she was running late this morning.”

TJ nodded and gave his brother a lazy, two-fingered salute, “aye, aye, Boss. Thanks for lunch, Sarah!” He called and then looked to Steve, “great seeing ya again, Steve.”

Johnny opened the door for TJ with a smile, “your chariot awaits, TJ. We can take my car unless you need that hay in the back of the truck?”

“Nah,” TJ said, “it can wait until tomorrow . . .” the younger man’s voice trailed off as the two left the home.

Bucky looked to Steve and asked, “what were you gonna ask?”

Steve turned from the door to face Bucky, studying him. “I was worried the townies were giving you shit like they were TJ.” He reached over then dropped his hand with a sigh. “I haven’t forgot you’re . . . homosexual, too, Buck.”

Bucky waved a hand dismissively, “they mostly leave me alone. I don’t react like TJ does. Plus . . . I’m a little . . . bigger? I guess? They think I’d kick their ass or something, I’m not sure.”

Nodding, Steve lifted his hand again but ran it through his own hair. “Yeah, well you were always top in gym class.” He looked around the kitchen and sighed. “I better get my bags and bring them, and Johnny’s, upstairs, huh? Our old rooms still free or did those get taken over by the help?” He offered a smile to Bucky.

Laughing, Bucky shook his head and walked out with Steve to help him bring in his things, “we don’t stay here too often. Just when we’ve been working all day and are too tired to even move.” 

“Well, you’re always welcome to use my room, Bucky,” Steve said as he grabbed Johnny’s cases then started up the steps, flushing as he realized just how that could be taken. He didn’t try to correct what he said, however, merely letting it stand.

“Put the couch cushions on the floor like we use to do when we were kids?” Bucky laughed, carrying the full suitcases with ease as he followed Steve up the now solid stairs.

“Well, if Momma hasn’t gotten rid of my bed, there’s be plenty of room for you.” Steve walked into Johnny’s room, across the hall from his own, and put the cases down out of the main walkway in case his brother came up late. He turned to go back to his own room and nearly ran into Bucky, capturing the other man’s shoulders in strong hands, face inches away. He blinked slowly, looking at Bucky intently.

Bucky didn’t pull out of Steve’s arms, blinking in surprise, face inching even closer as if in a trance before he shook himself and straightened, “uh . . . yeah, I’ll keep that in mind . . . thanks, Stevie.”

Dropping his hands and flushing more, Steve nodded, “hey, anytime. You’re my best friend . . . my . . “ his voice dropped as he repeated their childhood vows, “other half.” Blinking, Steve studied Bucky, drawing in a deep breath. “Buck . . .” he said, softly, a question in his voice.

“Yeah?” Bucky asked, voice a bit breathless as he watched Steve closely. He had thought he’d gotten a handle on these emotions, emotions that Bucky had _thought_ he shoved deep down for his _straight_ best friend.

With a very soft groan, Steve leaned forward and cupped Bucky’s face, kissing the brunet in a searching manner.

Bucky made a surprise little squeak against Steve’s lips before he gently pushed Steve away, “Steve . . . what?” He blinked several times, his breath stolen away from the unexpected kiss.

Eyes closing, Steve stepped back and shook his head, wiping his hand over his face. “I’m . . . sorry . . . Buck. Sorry . . .” he turned and hurried down the stairs and outside.

“Hey!” Bucky called after Steve, following him outside.

Steve stood on the porch, hands wrapped around one of the tall roof supports, head pressed to the old wood, drawing in deep breaths. He was obviously trying to get himself under control and his pants displayed that he was aroused.

“What the hell was that, Steve?” Bucky asked, keeping his voice low so Sarah wouldn’t overhear, “you can’t . . . you’ve been gone for _ten years_ , you can’t . . . what was that?”

Shaking his head, Steve looked over, misery in his eyes. “I know . . . I’m sorry, Buck . . . I . . . I shouldn’t have done that.”

“You’re right, you shouldn’t have,” Bucky confirmed with a nod, “look, you’re visiting for the Fall, that’s great, Steve. But, your life is in New York City. You have a _girlfriend_. I’m not gonna be your gay experiment, okay?”

“Experi . . . no! Buck, that’s not what . . .“ Steve straightened and nodded, shoving his shaking hands in his jeans. “I’m sorry, Buck. You must think I’m some kind of asshole. It wasn’t meant that way. I promise I wasn't trying to use you like that. I admit I was overcome with a desire to kiss you, I should have continued to fight it. I have no right, I know that. Look, I’m gonna go to town or something . . .” he looked worried and guilty and a bit lost.

“You’re gonna go to town?” Bucky asked, slowly, brows drawn down in confusion, “look, wanna come with me to pick up Becca? I know we’ll have a few hours but we can sit down in a cafe and work . . .” he waved a hand between the two of them, “whatever the hell just happened out.”

“You . . . you don’t mind . . . me being with you?” Steve asked, hesitantly. “I promise not to attack you again, Buck. I never meant to force myself on you or anything.”

“Attack? Jesus, Steve,” Bucky shook his head with a breathy laugh, “it was a kiss, not like you punched me, and you stopped as soon as I pushed you away. Go tell your Momma we’re leaving, I’ll go warm up the truck.”

Nodding, Steve hurried back into the house and over to his mother’s chair in the living room. He knelt down in front of her chair, dropping his voice toa soft murmured. “You gonna be okay, Momma? Bucky and I are gonna go pick up Becca, and Johnny went with TJ to do farm chores.”

“Steve, I’m fine,” Sarah gave her son a soft smile, “I didn’t get a chance to tell you, but, the clinic in Boston think there may be some treatments that could work. I’ll explain it more to you later, okay? Now, go, have fun.”

“Have you told the Barnes family about your cancer, Momma?” Steve took her hands.

“They’ve lost so much already, Steve,” Sarah sighed, “I didn’t want to tell them until I knew for sure there was nothing anyone could do.”

Nodding, Steve kissed his mother’s aged hands. Softly, he said, “I accidentally let myself kiss Bucky just now. Freaked him out, of course.” He sighed.

“Steve,” Sarah said gently, love in her tone and eyes, “you’ve been fighting a part of yourself for too long. However, you are still in a relationship with Peggy, might I remind you.”

“I know, Momma. I didn’t mean to hurt anyone. I don’t want to hurt anyone. I don’t know how to reassure him that I’ll keep myself under control, that I won’t just attack him or something. I need to talk to Peggy, too, about this.”

“You’ve always had the knack for being dramatic, Steve, like your father,” Sarah laughed softly, “Bucky is a very understanding man. Just tell him the truth, about how you feel . . . how you’ve felt for years. But, you do need to talk with Peggy, as well.”

Still speaking softly, Steve said, “Peggy knows that I’m . . . interested in men, Momma . . .” he bowed his head. “We’ve been trying to make this work, but it’s getting harder and harder. I think . . . I think I’m not the only one who wants to end our engagement.”

“Then talk with her, be honest,” Sarah gave Steve another soft smile before pushing him gently at the shoulder, “now, go with Bucky. He’s been waiting for some time.”

Nodding, Steve lifted his mother’s hands and kissed them then rose to his feet, letting go. “You call me if you need anything while I’m out, Momma.” Steve gave her a fond smile and hurried out the door to the idling truck. “Was talking to Momma,” he said, truthfully.

Bucky nodded and waited for Steve to get in and buckle himself up. “Good, she’s been missin’ you.” He gave his friend a smile before putting the truck into drive.

Nodding, Steve stayed quiet for a few minutes then said, “you know I’ve never been good with words, Bucky, so I’m just gonna say it and hope to God you don’t get pissed. Peggy and me are having trouble with our engagement. We’re both second guessing our relationship.” He paused to gather his thoughts.

“Why have you been having trouble with your engagement?” Bucky asked after a few moments, eyes staring out the windshield.

Nodding, Steve answered, “because I’ve been forcing myself to . . . no, that’s not the right words.” He sighed, frustrated. “She knows I’ve been in love with someone else but wanted to try to make a relationship with her, because . . . the other relationship was . . . not acceptable? But I’m having more and more difficulty denying my attraction . . . and she’s started hanging out, talking to her friend, Angie, about things.” Steve ran a hand over the back of his neck, head bowed. “I caught them making out a couple weeks ago.”

“She cheated on you?” Bucky asked, glancing at Steve with a worried frown and then back at the road, “so, you like someone else? And she likes someone else. I suppose that’s as good as any reason for an engagement to be falling apart.”

“It’s not just Peggy’s fault, Bucky. I mean, until today, I never strayed, but . . . she knows I can’t help thinking about . . . we were trying to work on things but then with Momma . . . “ Steve sighed and shook his head. “Everything’s a whirl.”

“You’re bi, aren’t you?” Bucky asked, looking at Steve again before his pale eyes flickered back to the road.

“Not exactly,” Steve said, looking at his hands. “I’m what’s called _demisexual_. I researched it. It means that gender isn’t an issue, but I have to feel really close to someone before I can become sexually interested.”.

“Okay . . .” Bucky drawled slowly, taking the new information in, “okay . . . that’s great, Stevie. So, who are you interested in?” He pulled onto the main highway that would take them to the town Becca’s dance studio was in.

Letting out a soft whimper, Steve forced himself to answer honestly, like his mother advised. “You. I’ve been interested in you since I was fifteen.” He continued looking at his hands, as if the answers were in those large, strong palms.

“Me? But . . .” Bucky shook his head, blowing out a breath, “we haven’t hardly talked in the last ten years, Stevie. We’re . . . it’s not like we’re . . . close? And . . . like I said earlier, you live in the City and I don’t see me moving anytime soon.”

Steve nodded. “I know, Buck. I’m sorry. I . . . it never went away. I tried to fight it in school because everyone in town said it was wrong and we were always getting harassed for . . . but it got stronger. So, I moved. I thought I could just forget it and you could get . . . a normal kinda . . . boyfriend or something? But it never went away. I feel as if we’d never been apart. And . . . I’m sorry to do this to you . . . put this on you.”

“Wow, okay,” Bucky nodded slowly; he looked at Steve and then the road and back to Steve. He couldn't believe that the man he'd had feelings for since he was fourteen had liked him as well. “Okay, so, you have feelings for me . . . but, you _are_ still in a relationship, right?”

Nodding, Steve watched Bucky carefully. “Yes. I need to talk to Peggy about . . . everything. I don’t want her . . . you . . . anyone hurt.”

“Well, just so we are _very_ clear,” Bucky said firmly, yet with a gentle tone, “ _nothing_ happens between us until you and Peggy figure things out, okay? I'm not gonna be . . . _the other man_ , or anything like that. That kiss was great and all, but no more until you and Peggy talk. Deal?”

“Yes, Bucky,” Steve agreed. “I . . . I won’t let it happen again. I’ll call Peggy tonight . . .” Steve couldn’t believe Bucky was taking this so well, giving him such hope. He didn’t want to mess this up. Peggy and Bucky both deserved that much. “Hey,” Steve frowned, “is that Becca on the corner? I thought we had a few more minutes until her class got out?”

Frowning softly, Bucky nodded and pulled up alongside the curb his sister was near. “Becca?” Bucky called after he rolled down the window, “why aren't you with Grace? They’re supposed to be taking you to dance practice?”

She looked over to her brother, and it was obvious that Becca was crying, red eye swollen, face blotchy. She just waved a hand in frustration, unable to answer as she angrily sobbed.

Flicking on his hazards, Bucky parked the car and hopped out of his truck, running over to his distraught sister. “Becca? What happened?” He hugged her close, cradling her head to his chest and running his fingers through her hair.

“He . . . he . . . he call . . . called me . . . whore . . . and . . .” the high schooler sobbed hard into her brother’s shoulder, hands clutching spasmodically into his shirt.

Frowning worse, Bucky asked carefully, “who did?” He kept his arms around her in a supportive embrace.

“Fred!” She spat out her boyfriend’s name. Becca’s entire body shuddered as she cried.

“Fred?” Bucky shook his head, sounding a bit surprised. Becca had only been dating the boy for a little over four months. “Well, Fred’s an idiot. C’mon, let's get you home.” He guided his little sister towards the truck, opening the back door and helping her inside before he ran over to the driver’s door. He offered Steve a worried look before putting the car in drive and turning around, back in the direction they'd come from.

Steve turned slightly to look back at Becca then sat properly in his seat, worried but not prying.

Becca, on the other hand, seemed totally oblivious, or at least uncaring, of Steve’s presence. She wailed, “said . . . I was . . . cock tease . . . should . . . should . . . . put out . . . only thing . . . good for . . . in fa . . . . family . . . faggots.”

“Any guy that won't be with you because you don't sleep with him isn't worth your time,” Bucky said firmly, hands tightening around the steering wheel. He didn't acknowledge the comment about his and TJ’s sexuality, all too used to hearing derogatory terms about them. The thing that made him the most angry was that Becca was now being targeted for it.

She whimpered, leaning forward, “asked . . . me if . . . I’m a . . . carpet munch.” She shook her head, long dark auburn curls spilling over her shoulders. “I don’t . . . . even know . . . what that . . . is, Buck!”

Sighing, Bucky explained, “it's a very derogatory term for lesbians, Becca. He was being cruel. I'm sorry, honey,” Bucky glanced back at her through the mirror, pale eyes pained with sympathy.

Scrunching her face in disgust and anger, Becca spat out, “if guys . . . such pigs . . . wanna be . . . gay!”

Frowning again, Bucky looked back at his sister through the mirror and then back at the road, “Becca, honey, I want you to take some deep breaths, okay? You’re gonna make yourself sick. In and out, slow and steady,” Bucky kept his own tone calm and controlled, focusing on getting Becca calmer at that moment.

The girl obeyed, though she often stuttered with sobs or hiccoughs as she tried to breath. Finally, she merely hunched over, hugging herself, and grumbled about, what sounded like, how men were evil and sex fiends.

Bucky let Becca vent to herself, not trying to assure her that not _all_ men were evil and sex fiends. He kept glancing between Steve, Becca and the road, hands tight around the steering wheel. He let out a sigh after he was sure that Becca had calmed down and said, “Becca, did ya say hi to Steve?”

Becca lifted her eyes to glance at the passenger seat and narrowed her pale grey-blue eyes. “Is he going to be a pig, too?” she ground out.

“Becca,” Bucky said sharply, eyes flickering in the mirror.

Steve tried for a laugh and shook his head, “I can assure you, Becca, I do not want any sex with you. Just wanted to say hello.”

“You remember Steve Rogers, right, Becca?” Bucky said, his tone going friendly again though there was still a linger of worry, “well, he and his younger brother Johnny are back in town for a bit. Gonna help around their Momma’s house.”

Becca blinked and looked over Steve, twisted in his chair to smile at her, a slow expression of interest crossing her face. “Wow! It’s been years! Welcome back, Stevie. Hope you missed us as much as Bucky missed you.” She offered a flirtatious smile.

“You were only eight when he left for New York City,” Bucky confirmed with a nod, flushing slightly, “maybe you can ask him a few questions about schools over there? I know a few of your choices are in the City.”

“Oh, yeah!”” Becca perked up completely, emotional trauma forgotten for the moment. She leaned as far forward as she could while belted and said, “When you got to college, do you really _have_ to live in the dorms for the first full year? I mean, aren’t they just saying that to keep you in line or something?”

Smiling, Steve assured her that without specialized permission students on most campuses had to live in the dorms until acquiring a certain number of credits. He kep up answering the same questions any school counselor would be happy to provide, and Becca Barnes relaxed more and more.

**************

TJ walked ahead of Johnny on the way to the large barn that housed their goats and cow in the evenings. He pushed open the large sliding wooden door and entered the space to get some hay to feed Becca’s goats. Carrying the large bundle, TJ said over his shoulder, “so, you’re some pilot, right?”

“Yeah, I own my plane and people hire me out to fly them and their parties places. Usually it’s film crews, like news, or it’s food or supply drops over hard to reach areas. Once I got to fly some things to an area close to Mount Everest, but no where really close enough to see the camps or such. The air’s too thin and no place to land. Need a lot of very specific training and legal documents to do my kinda charter work.” Johnny began breaking up some of a hay bale into mangers for the various animals.

TJ checked on all of Becca’s goats, making sure they had plenty of clean water; looking back at Johnny, the younger man said, “man, I bet you’ve seen a lot. Traveling the world and all. You like it? Chartering?” The tall brunet made his way over to the sturdy fence and braced himself on it, leaning over to look at the lean blond. 

Grinning, Johnny nodded. “Get to do what I love while meeting new people all the time. No charter lasts a long time, so I’m not stuck with a jerk of a boss for any length. I fly where I want, when I want, pretty much. Was able to arrange this Fall off because of my charters, too, so I can help Momma.” He looked over TJ and said, an appreciative tone to his voice, “lot’s changed in six years.”

Flushing slightly, TJ looked down at his clothes, dirtied with straws of hay and dust; raising his eyes back to meet Johnny’s he said, “don’t know ‘bout that. Nothing really changes in this town.”

“Ah, you mean the same old bigots and idiots still live here?” Johnny sighed and leaned on the fence next to TJ.

TJ shrugged one shoulder and let out a soft sigh, letting his eyes go back to the goats eating and roaming in their pen, “yeah, I guess.” He turned his head to meet Johnny’s eyes, “want something to drink? Got some iced tea in the kitchen.”

Grinning, Johnny teased, “you offering Becca’s lemonade or something from a private stash, baby boy.”

Flushing bright red at the petname, TJ cleared his throat and ran a hand through his wild curls. “I . . . uh - - made iced tea yesterday?” He hardly knew how to flirt, didn’t get a whole lot of practice in a town full of _bigots and idiots_.

Laughing, Johnny threw his head back, one hand crossing over his chest. “I’m teasing, TJ. Iced tea is fine.”

Nodding, TJ gestured for Johnny to follow him into the home; much of it was the same as when Johnny had last seen it - - but there were a few fixes and improvements here and there. Taking Johnny into the kitchen, TJ went to the fridge and pulled out a pitcher of the promised iced tea.

Turning to pull a pair of glasses from the cabinet, Johnny brought them over to TJ and set them on the table, smiling at the slightly younger man. “Sorry I missed seeing you graduate. You were a sophomore to my senior, right? I was flying over Egypt, I think.”

“Sounds a lot more fun,” TJ commented softly, pouring the tea into the glasses and then setting the pitcher on the table. Graduation hadn’t been a great experience for the brunet; he could easily remember his name being called to receive his diploma and as he went to the stage, other students and even some parents had called out derogatory names and insults.

Taking his glass, Johnny brought the cool liquid to his plush lips and sipped, watching the varied emotions flit across TJ’s extremely expressive face. Softly, he said, “I wasn’t allowed to walk the stage, if you recall. They made up some excuse about me being sick.” Johnny sighed. “Same old reliable asshats.”

“Thought you didn’t come out until a year after graduation?” TJ asked, taking a small sip of his drink.

Meeting TJ’s eyes, Johnny nodded, “yeah. I didn’t. But the principal caught me with his boy on prom night and got even for my _corrupting_ his _innocent_ child.” Rolling his eyes, Johnny sipped again.

Snorting softly, TJ nodded, “I didn’t dare try prom. That was not an experience I wanted to put myself through.” He gave Johnny a small smile and said, “but, look where you are now, Johnny. You’re a successful pilot who has traveled the _world_. All those assholes are still here mucking shit from stalls and digging vegetables from the dirt.”

Chuckling, Johnny lifted his glass to TJ, “here’s to you finding your happy medium, even if it’s among the dirty shit slinging assholes of our beloved Athens.”

TJ’s smile fell slightly but he still lifted his glass with Johnny.

“You don’t wanna live here, do you?” Johnny asked, lowering his glass, perception in his keen vivid blue eyes.

“I . . . I . . .” TJ stammered and worried at his bottom lip.

“C’mon,” Johnny cajoled gently. “Truth. I swear to keep my side truthful.”

“I need to be here. Bucky can’t run the farm on his own,” TJ said softly, eyes falling to the table, “and with Becca leaving for college soon . . . Bucky needs me. What I _want_ doesn’t matter.”

“But I didn’t ask for what you’re going to do, just what you dream,” Johnny softened his voice, eyes sympathetic.

Shrugging one shoulder, TJ’s fingers tapped against the cool glass, “I don’t know? Be some hot shot pianist or something? Live in a place where I’m not afraid to walk out my front door?”

Stiffening, Johnny dropped his voice, frowning. “Afraid to walk out your door? TJ, do the townies really harass you guys here?”

Flinching, TJ grabbed the pitcher of iced tea to take it back to the fridge.

“It’s worse than names, isn’t it? They’ve been getting physical?” Johnny watched TJ carefully.

“Nothing I can’t handle, and I don’t want Bucky knowing,” TJ said sharply, setting the pitcher in the fridge and shutting the door.

Rolling his eyes, Johnny said, “I guarantee unless your big brother has his head up his ass, he knows. Remember? He came out, too, so he’d be getting treated the same shitty, dangerous way. The cops? They do anything to protect you guys?”

“Please, they don’t do shit,” TJ growled, bracing his hands on the counter, back to Johnny. The blond could see the brunet’s back tense under his t-shirt, “someone smashed Bucky’s window a few months back and they didn’t do anything. Or our fence will be smashed and they say it could be anyone.”

Walking up behind TJ, putting his glass on the counter, Johnny slipped his hands to TJ’s shoulders. Softly he said, “so, no real love life here, either, huh, baby boy?”

The muscles under Johnny’s hands tensed and then relaxed after a moment, “I . . .” TJ licked his lips, not turning his head to look at Johnny, “sometimes I’ll go a few towns over . . . there’s - - uh . . . a gay bar?”

“The _Spanked Puppy_ pub?” Johnny kept his voice soft, understanding. “Yeah, I used to go there for a hookup or even just a drink to get away from the crap here.”

“Haven’t been there in a while . . .” TJ admitted quietly, voice barely above a whisper.

“One of the townies catch you coming back home?” Johnny ask, caressing his hands soothingly over TJ’s shoulders.

“They caught me coming _out_ with the guy I was gonna hook up with,” TJ admitted, pale eyes closing as he let out a breath. “Don’t know why they’d be near there anyways . . .”

“They were there either to live out their secret gay fantasies or, more likely, to gay bash.” Johnny began to massage TJ’s shoulders, neck, and across his upper back. “I got jumped a few times there and the law couldn’t care less. Needed a new sheriff back then, but the town didn’t see it quite my way since being _gay_ wasn’t considered a thing for nice guys to do. Nice guys apparently trashed people for trying to be happy.”

TJ let out a soft groan as Johnny massaged his shoulders, letting his head drop, “that’s why I haven’t been back. I - - I was in the truck when they smashed the window . . .”

Nodding, Johnny leaned forward to whisper in TJ’s ear, “hey, baby boy, you interested in a no-strings hook up to relieve the sexual tension, I got condoms and lube.” He gently nuzzled behind TJ’s ear.

Moaning softly, TJ extended his neck for Johnny’s loving, “you . . . with me?” He managed to breathe out. The brunet could already feel his cock begin to thicken with interest . . . it’d been so long since he’d been loved.

“Why not?” Johnny asked softly. “We’ve always been friends, so you know you can trust I won’t hurt you. As long as I’m in town, and you want or need me, feel free to let me know. I’m single.” He kissed behind TJ’s ear, slipping his hands down to massage TJ’s spine and lower back, easing the tension he felt.

Mewling, TJ’s fingers tapped and then clenched against the counter, “I . . . yes . . . please, Johnny?”

Smiling, Johnny nodded, continuing the massage, letting TJ know that he hadn’t been handling him for an easy pick up. “You tell me when you have the time and we can slip into the room above the barn. That still being kept up, right?”

“Now?” TJ blurted out, blinking and then flushing bright red when he realized he’d said that out loud.

Chuckling low, Johnny turned TJ in his arms and kissed him on the lips, lingering, enjoying the sensation of something he’d long fantasized about. “I gotta go get my lube and condoms, but yeah, now would be great, baby boy.”

“I - - I got some,” TJ said against Johnny’s lips, “in my room? I have some . . .” the younger man couldn’t believe this was happening, that _Johnny Rogers_ was kissing _him_.

“The age of consent still seventeen ‘round here?” Johnny breathed, moving to nibble at TJ’s delectable neck, pulling the other man flush against his body, revealing his own interest.

Furrowing his brows, TJ said, “yeah, but I’m twenty-two . . .”

“Good, so Becca’s an adult and we won’t get in trouble if she comes home to hear me making you scream in ecstasy,” Johnny grinned, winking at TJ. “Let’s go to your room, babydoll.”

Smiling, TJ grabbed Johnny’s hand and tugged him out of the kitchen, up the stairs and into his small bedroom. Like the rest of the home, not a lot had changed. Kicking the door shut, TJ wrapped his arms around Johnny’s neck and crashed his lips against the blond’s, tongue swiping at his bottom lip.

Opening for TJ, Johnny wrapped his arms around the lean brunet and lifted him, carrying him backwards towards the bed where he lay TJ down, following him with kisses and soft groans. Climbing up over top the other man, Johnny reached down to tug TJ’s shirt up a bit so he could slide his hand along that firm abdomen.

TJ let out a moan, hips canting off the bed, pushing his abdomen into Johnny’s hand. His erection pressed painfully against the confines of his jeans. “Johnny . . . you - - please tell me you like to top . . .”

Chuckling, Johnny said, “I can switch, but I prefer top. You like bottom, yeah?” He curved his back so he could place kisses and nips on TJ’s belly, rucking the other man’s shirt up as he worked.

“Yeah,” TJ’s breath hitched in the back of his throat as Johnny’s lips trailed up his torso. “I . . . I like bottom. I - - I want you to fuck me . . . please, Johnny?”

“Nope,” Johnny continued kissing, his hands caressing at TJ’s flushed skin. “Gonna make sweet love to you. You ain’t some john I picked up at a bar, baby.”

“You . . .” TJ groaned softly and his hands found the edge of Johnny’s shirt, attempting to pull it off his lover, “want this off,” the brunet nearly pouted.

Nodding, Johnny sat up, straddling TJ’s hips, his swollen member straining his jeans. Tugging off his own shirt, Johnny grinned at TJ. “You, too, baby boy. Wanna see every inch of my farmer’s body.”

Flushing again, TJ nodded, swallowing thickly as he pulled off his t-shirt, letting it fall off the edge of the bed. He looked up at Johnny, toned, lean chest on display for his lover.

Groaning, Johnny gazed down at the wanton display of the beautiful brunet. He lifted his leg over TJ’s hips to allow the other man freedom to strip, unzipping his own jeans and sliding them off, kicking off his boots as he undressed. “Where’s the lube and condoms? Don’t wanna fumble trying to find them, Teej. Wanna do this right.”

“Drawer of bedside table,” TJ gestured to the table and then began untying his boots, sliding them off with his socks before taking his pants off.

Kicking off his socks, Johnny slipped out of his boxers, his erection standing proud and long, not porn star thick, but still an impressive display. He stroked himself lightly as he watched TJ finish undressing. “So damn pretty . . .” he praised.

TJ’s eyes widened slightly at Johnny’s size, easily the biggest man _he’d_ ever taken. His fingers played with the hem of his boxer-briefs.

“You can say no at any time, baby boy,” Johnny breathed, noting TJ’s sudden hesitation.

“No, I . . . I want this,” TJ assured his lover, taking a deep breath and letting it out before slipping out of his boxer-briefs, displaying his average sized cock to Johnny.

Smiling, Johnny’s eyes betrayed a look akin to a kid in a candy store. “Damn pretty,” he said again. Leaning over TJ, Johnny began to kiss him, letting his cock slide against TJ’s sensually.

Mewling against Johnny’s lips, TJ’s hips lifted to grind against the blond’s cock, adding to the friction. “Johnny,” TJ whined softly, needing so much more.

Nodding at TJ’s tone, Johnny murmured, “want a quickie first then the real loving, or want me to give you the full treatment right off?”

“Want . . . want whatever you give me,” TJ moaned, blown pale eyes meeting Johnny’s. The younger man’s flesh was already flushed with desire, his cock leaking precum.

Groaning, Johnny said, "oh, baby, you're just too good to me." He leaned down and lifted TJ's legs, slipping them over his shoulders. Johnny began kissing TJ's cock, heading for his balls, perineum, and ultimately his ass. Licking his lips, looking up to meet TJ’s eyes, Johnny slid his tongue around the tight muscle, circling, pushing, opening his lover. He worked TJ with his tongue as he kneaded the other man’s hips in strong fingers.

TJ let out a string of mewls and keens, his fingers tapping and clutching at the sheets below him. He’d never been rimmed before and he wasn’t sure how long he’d be able to last with the wonderful sensation. “J - - Johnny . . . oh, God . . .” he moaned loud, letting loose, handing over his body and mind to Johnny for the time being.

Smiling as he opened TJ using his tongue, Johnny reached a long arm up to the drawer and opened it, pulling out lube and the condoms. He lay them next to the pillow and, one handed, got the lube open. Pouring a generous amount on his fingers, Johnny left the bottle there while he brought his slickened fingers down to TJ’s passage, working the lube into the tight rosebud of TJ’s entrance, finally pulling his tongue away only to start sucking at the brunet's heavy sac instead.

Gasping softly, TJ’s eyes widened at the sensations, his legs tightening around Johnny’s shoulders. “What . . . shit . . .” TJ breathed out, unsure of what to even do as Johnny opened him up in a way he’d never been before.

Lifting his mouth, stilling his fingers, Johnny studied the flushed brunet below him. “You okay, babydoll?”

“Yes . . . yes, I - - I good. Please . . . please don’t stop,” TJ begged, voice needy and desperate as his hips canted, chasing Johnny’s mouth.

A slow smile spread over the blond’s face and he bent back to his task, licking and sucking TJ’s balls as he worked one finger into his lover, easing the digit slowly into the hot, tight passage. Briefly, Johnny lifted his mouth again, commenting, “I can tell it’s been awhile, baby boy. You’re so damn tight for me. Gonna fill you so full . . .” He lapped up the length of TJ’s cock to his head then back down to pay more attention to his lover’s sac.

“Yes . . . yes . . . wanna - - wanna feel you,” TJ whimpered, feeling vulnerable and loved in Johnny’s arms, something he hadn’t let himself feel with anybody in a really long time.

Working TJ open with a well-practiced touch, Johnny continued to lather attention on his lover’s cock and balls, one hand cupping, stroking, even slightly twisting as the other managed to slide two careful fingers into the writhing man below him. Grinning in appreciation of the wonderful noises and beautiful faces TJ made, Johnny worked TJ so he could slide in a third finger before dragging up against the other man’s prostate.

TJ didn’t hold back, allowing himself to feel and appreciate all the wonderful sensations. He knew no one else was home and wouldn’t be home for hours, so, he didn’t have to mute himself. He moaned and whimpered and keened as Johnny stretched him open.


	3. The Past is Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNINGS: Post Traumatic, Severe Anxiety and Dissociation, Reference to Gang Rape, Reference to Cancer, Communication Confusion**

Bucky’s truck pulled up in front of the house; he put it in park and looked to Steve, “want to come in for a drink before I take you back to your place?”

Smiling, Steve slipped out of the truck, opening Becca’s door and offering a gentlemanly hand to the surprised, wary girl. “I’d love some of TJ’s iced tea if it’s available, Buck, thanks.”

“I’m gonna go upstairs and get a long, hot bath. Don’t plan on me coming out until dinner or next year.” Becca grabbed her bookbag, shot Steve an inscrutable look, then hurried inside.

Bucky shook his head, following Becca into the home, gesturing to Steve for him to follow.

Becca paused on the steps at the sounds she heard, a frown on her face as she tried to figure out the whimpers and grunts and groans. Cautiously, Becca headed up the steps to stop at TJ’s door. Frowning in worry, Becca didn’t even knock, opening the door wide. Her eyes opened in shock.

TJ, legs still folded over Johnny’s shoulders, skin flushed with desire, blinked several times in Becca’s direction before he finally realized what was happening. “Johnny!” TJ scrambled to get free of the blond’s hold, though his limbs were heavy.

Instantly, Johnny froze and looked up, almost dazed himself. He glanced towards the direction TJ looked and registered that they had a very stunned audience. “Shit,” he said and carefully pulled TJ’s legs from his shoulders, reaching for a blanket to cover them both up. “Knock, much?” he asked on a near growl.

Grabbing his boxer-briefs, TJ hastily pulled them up his long legs and stumbled from the bed. “Becca? What’s wrong?” His hair was more wild than normal, sticking up in every direction.

Becca suddenly broke through her own shock to narrow her eyes and scream, “I knew it! All men are pigs! All they want is sex!” She whirled around, letting the door slam shut behind her, “Johnny’s not home a day and already he’s got TJ’s legs spread!” She ran to her room, slamming that door as well.

TJ looked back at Johnny as he grabbed his old robe that hung by the door; his erection flagged completely once he realized that Becca had been watching. Sitting on his knees, still painfully erect, covered with a corner of blanket, Johnny looked dazed, confused by the whirlwind called Becca Barnes.

“Uh . . . bathroom’s through there if you need to take care of that,” TJ said in an apologetic tone.

Flushing, Johnny nodded and rolled off the bed to hurry to the bathroom, groaning softly at the chaos.

Slipping out of the room, TJ headed directly to Becca’s room before pounding on her door. “What the hell, Becca? What was that?” He shouted.

She opened her door, glaring at TJ. “What?” she asked belligerently.

“My door was _closed_ which means you _knock_ ,” TJ growled, his own eyes narrowed.

Raising her voice, she yelled, “well excuse me for thinking you were hurt with all those . . . animal sounds you were making!”

Bucky came running up the stairs, looking surprised to see TJ in such an state and Becca so damned upset . . . again. “Guys? What’s going on? We heard yelling?”

“Oh, nothing,” Becca spat. “If you don’t mind Johnny Rogers breezing into town and _using_ TJ as some _whore_.” She slammed her door once more.

TJ looked stunned and hurt, staggering back as if his sister had physically slapped him. Bucky reached for TJ but his younger brother brushed his hand away, walking down the hall back to his own room, slipping inside, and shutting the door behind him.

Shaking his head, Bucky walked closer to Becca’s door and knocked, “Becca, you open this door, right now.” His tone took on a distinctive parental edge, one he’d developed over the years since James and Winifred Barnes had died in a car accident.

“It’s not like it’s locked,” she called back, sounding like she was beginning to cry all over again.

Opening the door, Bucky slipped inside and shut it behind him. He walked over to his sister and said, “mind explaining what the hell just happened?”

“Ask Johnny why he was trying to shove his dick in my brother. Stupid pigs. I hate men!” Becca flung her hairbrush at her closet door.

“Becca! Calm down before you break something,” Bucky ordered before he released a deep breath, “look, Becca,” he sat down next to his sister and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, “not all men are pigs. TJ and Johnny are grown men and are allowed to . . . have sex if they want.”

“Sounded more like he was trying to skewer my brother. TJ made the most awful noises of pain,” Becca shuddered and turned her face to Bucky’s shoulder.

Laughing softly, Bucky said, “yeah, I can see how you’d think that. Sometimes . . . sex noises can _sound_ like pain noises. Did you even ask TJ if he was being hurt before you started yelling at him?”

“God, no! He yelled about me _knocking_ before running in to help him. Like I had time to knock when I thought he was being hurt!” She shook her head in Bucky's shoulder. “I realized after I saw what was happening. That stupid Johnny Rogers was doing that to him. The bastard’s been gone for six years and he comes back and decided it’s a good idea to fool around with my brother? I hate him!”

“Why can’t TJ have sex, Becca? Answer honestly. Why do you think _TJ_ shouldn’t be able to have sex if _he_ wants,” Bucky asked gently, trying to figure out a way to explain this in a way the teenage girl could understand.

Shuddering, Becca practically whispered, “cause I saw the last time . . . and he wasn’t _enjoying_ it then.” She kept her head bowed, not meeting Bucky’s eyes.

Bucky stiffened immediately, “what do you mean? Becca,” he lifted her face, meeting her eyes.

Tears coursed down her cheeks and she blinked bloodshot pale eyes. “His last _date_ with Sean. TJ was begging Sean to stop and . . . there was blood, Bucky! He kept telling TJ to _take it whore_.”

“When was this?” Bucky asked, eyes wide with horror. “What exactly did you see, Becca? I know this is hard, but I need to know.”

“It was during that big game we ended up losing? The one when I was a sophomore . . . three years ago? It was break, half time, and I wanted to find a place to just breathe, you know? I went out to the car and . . . Sean was with TJ, had him on the ground on all fours like a freakin’ dog.” Becca hugged herself, openly crying. “And his brother wanted . . . wanted me to do that . . . today . . .”

Bringing Becca in closer, kissing the top of her head, Bucky said, “well, you did the right thing telling him no, Becca. Look,” he took and released a deep breath, “what it sounds like you saw with TJ and Sean was a _crime_.”

“Duh,” she grumbled, burying her face in Bucky’s shoulder. “But no one would believe me that TJ was getting raped, Bucky. I tried telling the school counselor and even the cops.”

“Why didn’t you tell _me_ , Becca?” Bucky asked gently.

She shook her head, “cause I figured maybe it doesn’t count for gay guys after all? No one else seemed to think it did.”

Pulling back so he could take her face between his palms, Bucky said firmly, “rape is rape, Becca. It doesn’t matter if it’s a male and a female, two males, two females. If one of the party is telling the other _no_ , and that partner doesn’t stop? That’s rape.”

“Well, apparently Sean never got that message.” Becca shook her head and whispered, “so much blood.”

“Becca,” Bucky said softly, “try to think hard for me, okay? Were there any other times you _heard_ or saw TJ being hurt?” He knew that his younger brother kept a lot to himself and that the other townsfolk were often more comfortable talking around Becca than him and TJ.

“I . . .” Becca shook her head, “no, I don’t think so, Bucky. That time I stumbled over them, but I’ve never seen TJ have . . . sex before or since.” She still kept her head down, “until today? He was crying out and making such weird noises and Johnny was . . . he had his fingers in him . . . and was biting him in . . . _there_.” She waggled her fingers in the general direction of her crotch.

“Okay, I know that Johnny Rogers wouldn’t rape TJ, Becca,” Bucky said gently.

“Sure,” she spat, pulling away from Bucky. “And the entire town knows Sean wouldn’t rape anyone, either.” She glared at Bucky.

“Becca, think _real_ hard. Was TJ telling Johnny to stop? Was he crying in pain? Were his facial expressions the same?” Bucky asked, brushing some of her long hair behind her ear.

Bursting into a fresh wave of tears, Becca said, “I don’t _know_. It happened so fast!”

“How about we go ask him? You . . . you hurt his feelings, Becca, you’re gonna need to apologize,” Bucky said.

“Me? By telling him Johnny was using him?” Becca looked shocked. “I was looking out for TJ!”

“ _Like a whore_ , were your exact words, Becca,” Bucky pointed out softly.

“Yeah, just like Fred said today and Sean said back then!” she said, defensive tone to her trembling voice.

“Okay,” Bucky nodded, “well, how would you like it if TJ said that to _you_?”

Throwing her hands in the air, Becca cried, “I wasn’t the one getting raped in my bedroom!”

“Okay,” Bucky stood up and went to the hall, “Steve!” He yelled out, hoping the blond was still closeby.

Steve stood in the upper hallway, not disturbing any of the doors, just standing, looking worried and uncertain. “Bucky?” he answered instantly and strode up to the other man.

“I just found out that . . .” Bucky bit his lower lip and lowered his voice, “that TJ was raped three years ago and Becca saw it.” He glanced back at Becca’s door and then towards TJ’s before looking back at Steve.

Nodding, Steve looked thoughtful. “That’s why she told TJ what she did? Referring to back then and what happened to her today?”

“No, she heard TJ and Johnny having sex, thought TJ was being hurt and burst in without knocking,” Bucky explained.

“Then why would she say TJ let Johnny treat him like a whore?” Steve proved he’d heard the entire thing.

“She doesn’t think she did anything wrong. Those were the words that Sean was telling TJ as he raped him and then the same thing with Fred today,” Bucky ran his fingers through his hair.

Nodding slowly, Steve said, “let me try to handle TJ, okay?”

“He’s . . . he’s in his room,” Bucky gestured to the closed door, “Johnny is probably in there, too.”

Nodding, Steve gave a worried smile to Bucky. “See if you can explain the difference between whore and sex to Becca when she’s calmed down. I’ll bet her boyfriend and the other kids have been tossing it around pretty often for her to be so desensitized to it.”

Bucky nodded and said, “let me . . . let me know if you need help?” He ached to help his little brother, but he couldn’t be in two places at once and both of his siblings needed him.

Nodding, Steve touched Bucky’s arm and turned towards TJ’s door. He knocked. “TJ? Johnny? It’s Steve. Can I come in?”

“Uh . . . sure?” TJ called out, voice sounding shaky.

Opening the door, Steve slipped into the room, noting that Johnny must be in the closed bathroom. Closing the door behind him, Steve pulled over the desk chair and turned it around to straddle it, leaning on the back and watching TJ. “Becca’s one confused, messed up girl, huh?” he asked.

TJ sat on the bed, still in his robe, long legs brought up to his chest; he shrugged one shoulder. “She . . . she’s probably right,” he said softly.

“Nope, she’s totally wrong,” Steve countered, his tone serious. “You see, TJ, she has a very limited perspective on sex. Today her boyfriend Fred accused her of being a whore and a cock tease for _refusing_ sex.”

“Fred? Fred . . . Reeves?” TJ asked, pale eyes flickering to look at Steve with intense worry. “She . . . she’s okay, right?”

Nodding, Steve said, “and she said the other time she heard that being used in a sexual situation was when she witnessed someone being raped.”

Eyebrows shooting up in surprise, TJ straightened, “she saw _what_?”

“I’m thinking Becca might associate the word _whore_ with a victim of sexual abuse, TJ.” Steve said softly. He hadn’t answered either of TJ’s questions yet.

“So . . . she - - she thought Johnny was _raping_ me?” TJ asked slowly. 

“That’s what she told Bucky,” Steve nodded, watching TJ. “She heard you making noises similar to the victim she’d witnessed and came to your rescue. When you got upset, so did she, thinking you . . . liked being a victim. You see, TJ,” Steve met the younger man’s eyes. “You were the person she saw being raped.”

“No,” TJ shook his head firmly, tone going cold, “no, I wasn’t _raped_.”

Nodding, Steve sighed, “well, Becca could have misunderstood what she saw between you and Sean three years ago. She certainly misunderstood today.”

Shaking his head again, TJ slipped from the bed, looking unsteady on his feet, “no . . . no. She didn’t . . . that’s not . . . no.” The younger man looked like he was about to pass out.

The bathroom door opened, Johnny standing there a towel wrapped around his waist.

TJ looked at Johnny and then at Steve, a low whimper breaking past his lips. He stumbled towards the door.

Johnny caught him as he passed and drew him into a cuddle, “hey, baby boy,” he cooed softly, “you’re safe. You’re okay.”

“No,” TJ whimpered, his knees giving out beneath him.

“No?” Johnny looked at Steve then back at TJ. He scooped up the other man and carried him to his bed. “Steve, give us a moment.”

The older blond nodded and left, shutting the door behind him and standing in the hall, worried.

Lying down on the bed next to TJ, Johnny stroked the brunet’s face, pushing back his curls gently. “No, what, baby?” he asked softly.

“She didn’t see that,” TJ murmured, curling into himself in a self-protecting huddle, “she didn’t . . . no one . . . she couldn’t have.”

Not asking exactly what it was Becca couldn’t have seen, Johnny nodded and kissed TJ’s shoulder, murmuring soothing platitudes. He stroked TJ’s soft skin of his shoulder and upper arm. “It’s okay, baby boy. You’re safe now.”

“N - - no,” TJ keened in distress, fingers moving to clutch at his hair, “I’m not a whore . . . I’m not. Please . . . please stop.”

Looking surprised, Johnny realized that TJ must be having some kind of flashback to something Johnny didn’t know about. He nuzzled TJ’s neck gently and said, “My precious baby boy. This is Johnny. We’re partners, lovers. No one’s bad. No one’s hurt. Remember? You can say no and I stop. See? I’ve stopped, babydoll. I’ve stopped. You’re my good boy. My good TJ.”

TJ’s hands moved from his hair to suddenly clutch at Johnny; he buried his face in the blond's chest and began to sob.”I’m . . . I'm so sorry!” He repeated over and over again.

Johnny had the feeling that someone really had messed TJ up and a sudden anger burned in his belly. He cuddled the other man to him, soothing and petting him, reassuring TJ that he did nothing wrong. Johnny cooed, “my good baby boy, so good, safe with Johnny.” When he got the chance, he’d ask Steve and Bucky what the hell had happened to cause TJ this kind of anxiety attack.

Whimpering softly, TJ didn't lift his face from Johnny's chest, the fabric of the blond's t-shirt beginning to dampen with the tears. The lean brunet continued to cry for over ten minutes before it seemed as if he’d exhausted himself, going lax in Johnny's arms.

Softly kissing TJ’s head, Johnny curled protectively around the other man, laying them both on their sides and drawing the warm quilt over them. He curled his arm around TJ’s waist, spooning him, nuzzling his neck. Johnny didn’t sleep; however, staying alert for the next time TJ woke.

**************

In Becca’s bedroom, Bucky sighed and sat down on her bed, next to her once more. He tugged at the hair band holding his hair back to let it down, running his fingers through it in his worry. Glancing at his baby sister, he asked softly, “how're you doing?”

Becca sat up on her bed, knees drawn up, arms wrapped around her long legs, face buried in her knees. She shook her head, face pressed to one arm, and shuddered, but the tears had stopped. Very softly she said, “guys are freaks.”

Bucky reached over to pat her knee, letting out a soft sigh, “some are. Not all. We just happen to live in a place with a lot of freaky guys.” He wanted to ask her more, now that she had calmed down some, but didn’t want to push his sister who’d just admitted to seeing something very traumatic.

“Why do guys like things up their ass, Bucky? That didn’t look fun to me. And there was so much blood . . . How could TJ want his boyfriend to do that?” She lifted her face, puffy and splotchy from crying, eyes red and swollen.

“Well,” Bucky said slowly, trying to think of the best way to go about this conversation, “not all guys like to have sex with other guys . . . or like to be penetrated. I don’t know exactly what happened with Sean and TJ, I hadn’t even known they dated, but what you saw was _rape_ , Becca.”

She looked surprised and turned her face to Bucky. “How can you tell? Sean seemed to like it and his friends were happy enough, cheering them on.”

The color drained completely from Bucky’s face and he was silent for several long moments before he said, “Becca, I need you to tell me what happened that night. Everything you saw, okay? That was the game that TJ had to take you to because I had the flu, right?”

“Yeah,” Becca sighed. “And around halftime I wanted to leave because Fred was hitting on me. I didn’t like him back then . . . don’t much now either. I shouldn’t have ever started dating him.” She frowned severely.

“Okay, so, you left around halftime. Was TJ with you? I know he drove you there,” Bucky prodded gently.

Shaking her head, curls sticking to her sweaty, tear-stained face, Becca said, “no, I had to go looking for him. He was gonna go to the bathroom or something and I was gonna stay and wait but then Fred got obnoxious. So I went looking for TJ and he was under the visiting team’s bleachers.” She huffed out, frowning.

“With Sean and his friends?” Bucky asked, keeping her gaze, pale eyes worried.

“Well, up until then, I hadn’t known _any_ of them were TJ’s friends. They were the guys that hang around Sean and Brock and that Jack Rollins guy.” She lifted her head a bit as if recalling something, “But Brock and Jack weren’t there. It was Sean - - about maybe four or five of his buddies? And Sean was on TJ like one of the goats mates a nanny. And TJ was moaning and Sean was calling him whore and stuff. And the other guys were cheering and laughing, but I don’t think I’d have heard that if I wasn’t down there, too. The band and cheerleaders were so loud.” She shook her head, “so I walked home.”

“And, Becca, one last question and then I’ll drop the subject, okay? I know it’s . . . kinda gross to think about . . . but, did all of Sean’s buddies have their clothes on? Were they just watching?” Bucky tried to keep calm, but the fact that his baby brother had been gang raped by four or five men and hadn’t said a _word_ horrified him.

“Oh, everyone had their clothes on, even Sean. TJ was the only one undressed.” She frowned and slowly added, “but everyone had their . . . . you knows . . . out and stuff. And a couple of them had blood on them. Do guys really bleed when they get stiff like that? That’s gotta hurt. I wish I hadn’t been sick with the flu when they taught that in school a few years back. I missed the whole sex-ed thing in health and I think the girls are lying to me whenever they gossip about it.” Becca frowned severely, once more absorbed in her own problems as most teens were.

“No, Becca, when two guys have sex, one of them takes the time to open up the other so they don’t bleed when they have sex,” sighing softly, Bucky shook his head, running his fingers through his hair.

She shook her head, her quick mind linking dots. “Bucky, why, if TJ was seeing Sean, would he let four other guys have sex with him?”

“Becca, listen to me,” Bucky said firmly but kept his tone gentle, “what you saw under those bleachers? That was _rape_ , you were right. TJ didn’t _let_ them do anything. They forced him and that’s why there was so much blood.”

Jaw dropping, Becca seemed to finally snap out of her self-absorption enough to whisper, “and I didn’t even call the security . . . I _let_ TJ get raped?”

“No, sweetie,” Bucky reached forward to brush Becca’s hair from her forehead, tucking it behind her ear, “you were in shock and didn’t know what was happening.”

“I wasn’t in shock,” she frowned and shuddered. “I thought TJ was ignoring me to hook up with his boyfriend. I was _so_ mad at him!”

Sighing, Bucky gave Becca a very soft smile, “well, all we can do now is be supportive and try to get him the help he needs. Do . . . would you like to talk with someone about what you saw, Becca? That counselor - -”

“What would I say?” She almost wailed, “Hello, my name’s Becca, and I watched my brother get gang raped and walked away mad at _him_?” She shuddered and began to cry again, burying her face once more in her knees.

“That counselor,” Bucky continued softly, “Phil Coulson? From a few towns over? He seemed to help you a lot after the accident, Becca. I can call and make an appointment?”

“But I didn’t cause that accident! He’s gonna think I’m some kinda bitch letting TJ get hurt like that! It’s my fault. He never went to games!” Becca continued to sob.

Bringing Becca in for a tight hug, Bucky held her, running his hands down her back, “it’s not your fault, Becca. You did not make those men hurt TJ. I know TJ doesn’t think so, either.”

Suddenly, Becca lifted her head and harshly asked, “do you think I stopped Johnny from raping TJ, too?” She sounded horrified.

“No, Becca, I don’t think Johnny was raping TJ,” Bucky said with certainty. “But, I will talk with TJ, okay? There’s . . . there’s one more thing I want to talk with you about, okay? And then we’ll be done.”

“I thought we were done talking about rape,” Becca sobbed. “Phil’s gonna hate me!” Her mind seemed to be in the normal adolescent whirl.

“He’s not going to hate you, Becca. I know he won’t. But, I’m not talking about rape. It’s just . . . earlier you said that TJ let Johnny use him like a whore. Becca, do you know what _whore_ means?” Bucky gently lifted Becca’s face with a gentle finger.

Flushing instantly, she whispered, “someone who lets guys have sex with them because they have to. Like a way to . . . I dunno . . . make a rape less bad, I guess?” she tried to piece together how she’d heard Sean using it on TJ with her new knowledge.

“No, Becca, whore is a derogatory term for someone, male or female, who has sex with someone voluntarily. Usually it’s a reference to prostitution,” Bucky explained, still making Becca meet his eyes.

Jaw dropping open, Becca’s tear-washed eyes narrowed in sudden swift anger. “Fred called me a . . . prostitute? I’m gonna rip his balls off!” She scrambled to get off the bed.

“Becca,” Bucky stood up and took her shoulders in his hands, “what I want you to do right now, is go have that nice long bath and calm down, okay?”

“Why bother?” she snarled, “I’m just gonna need another after I rip him apart. I’ll be drenched in blood.” Becca looked pissed.

“You’re not ripping anyone apart, Becca,” Bucky said, “I know Fred hurt you and he had no right to say those things to you.”

Pausing, Becca’s voice dropped to a harsh whisper, “Sean said it to TJ . . . you don’t think TJ took money for that, do you?”

“No, Becca, I don’t think TJ is selling his body,” Bucky assured her. “Sean was just being mean like Fred was being mean to you.”

“So, I should go rip Sean’s balls off and feed them to Freddy!” She sounded gleeful with her plot. Becca started rooting through her dresser. “And then I’ll line up all the assholes who did that to TJ, tie ‘em to the bleachers, and I’ll rip all their nuts off and shove ‘em up each others butts so they can feel how that shit must hurt!” She slammed her drawer, panties and night shirt in hand.

Bucky let her vent, knowing he’d have to make an appointment for her to see her counselor as soon as possible. After a moment, Bucky wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

Becca froze then leaned into her brother and started crying. “So much blood . . .” she mumbled, free hand clutching his arm.

“I know, sweetie,” Bucky murmured before kissing her hair again. “I love you. TJ loves you.”

“And I didn’t even try to stop it . . .” Becca muttered.

“It wasn’t your fault,” Bucky said softly, he pulled away slightly to kiss her forehead, “go take a bath. I’ll get started on dinner.”

“I . . . we’re not eating at Sarah’s tonight?” she asked, pulling away and hugging herself.

Bucky looked at the night clothes in Becca’s hands and then back to her face, “do you want to eat at Sarah’s?”

“She . . . she won’t hate me for . . . that thing?” Becca hung her head, hugging herself, looking so much younger than eighteen.

“No, Becca, she won’t hate you,” he assured her.

Nodding, Becca lifted her eyes. “I . . . I wanna talk girl things with Sarah?” She asked hopefully.

“Okay, well, go get cleaned up and we can go to Sarah’s,” Bucky said.

Nodding, Becca looked at her hands then flushed and put her night shirt back. She pulled out jeans and a tank top. Sliding past Bucky towards her bathroom, Becca paused then suddenly hugged him with a whimper. “I’m sorry I let TJ get hurt cause I didn’t know what Sean was doing.”

“It’s okay, sweetie,” Bucky kissed her head again, wrapping his strong arms around her before he pulled away. “Shower. I think Sarah said she was making her famous chilli.”

“You said bath before,” Becca countered but went into the bathroom and began running the shower instead.

Bucky turned back to the hall and sighed heavily, running a hand down his face. Once he lifted his head, he saw Steve leaning against the wall between the doors, looking worried and lost. “Steve?” Bucky called softly, walking up to the tall blond.

“What can I do to help, Buck?” Steve asked softly.

“The talk with TJ didn’t go well?” He asked, gesturing for Steve to follow him down to the first floor.

“He’s with Johnny now. I’m not sure what Becca saw, but TJ blames himself. He kept apologizing. He’s pretty far gone, like he’s wrapped in a private world of hell.” Steve sounded truly worried, rubbing the back of his neck. He followed Bucky downstairs.

Once they were in the kitchen, Bucky’s voice dropped to a low whisper of pain and horror, “it was a gang rape, Steve.”

“Wait, we’re not talking about her walking in on TJ and Johnny right now, are we?” Steve asked, looking shocked.

“No,” Bucky swallowed thickly, picking up the mostly full glasses that had been forgotten by TJ and Johnny; he took them back to the sink. His hands shook slightly as he began to wash them out, “it wasn’t _just_ TJ and Sean Becca saw . . . she said there were four to five other guys. God,” Bucky closed his eyes and shook his head, clutching at the edge of the sink, “she _left_ him, Steve,” he said on a low breath, barely able to be heard over the water.

Stepping up behind Bucky, Steve began to massage his shoulders and upper back, but his touch was not a sexual caress. It was strictly platonic. “Becca saw Sean and his friends gang rape TJ at a game?” He shook his head. “How long ago? Statute of limitations is seven years.”

“Three years,” Bucky admitted, shutting off the water, “but, she said she went to the police but no one believed her. TJ never said a _word_. I remember he holed up in his room for a few days after that game but . . . I thought it may just be one of his moods, you know? I . . . I had no idea . . . she said they were under the visiting team’s bleachers and . . .” Bucky took a deep breath and let it out, “and TJ was naked and Sean was on top of him. The other guys _cheering_ Sean on . . . they had their . . .” the brunet shook his head.

Steve rubbed his hands over Bucky’s back, no longer in that massaging gesture, but in a full blown soothing caress. “Bucky, let it go.”

“She _left_ him. He was being _raped_ at one of the most attended games of the year,” Bucky worried at his bottom lip, holding back the tears he felt burning at his eyes. “I had no idea. What type of brother does that make me? He was in pain and suffering and - -”

“And hid it from everyone. Even my Momma, a registered nurse and in tune with you guys, probably doesn’t know, Bucky. TJ kept it a secret as many victims do. Often shame or fear of retaliation by the attacker silences them pretty well.”

“How did he get home?” Bucky murmured, turning to look at Steve, “Becca walked home that night after she . . . saw. I know the truck was here in the morning.”

“Either Sean drove TJ home with a warning, which is very probable, or TJ waited until he could function enough to drive himself.” Steve was often practical.

“I . . . God, I need to make him an appointment. What if he’s sick?” Bucky began thinking the things he needed to do, mind running a mile a minute.

Nodding, Steve asked, “has TJ been regularly seeing a doctor in the past three years, Bucky?”

Taking and releasing another breath, Bucky nodded, “yeah, he has his yearly check ups.”

“So, he’s under the care of a doctor. If he’s sick, he’s getting treated. Most likely, though, if he’s starting something with Johnny, I’d say TJ is clean. He’s not the kind to lead someone on then give them something hurtful.” Steve offered a gentle smile to Bucky.

“Steve . . .” Bucky breathed, swallowing thickly, “they _raped_ him. I know TJ wasn’t seeing Sean. They . . . they must’ve jumped him or something . . . and then . . .”

“Bucky, in the morning, make appointments for each of you with Coulson. He’s your family’s counselor, right?” Steve soothed his hands over Bucky’s shoulders, stroking lightly.

“Yeah, I can call from the farmer’s market,” Bucky pinched the bridge of his nose, knowing he really shouldn’t skip the weekly farmer’s market in town. They still had to make a living.

“Want me to go to the market with you, Bucky? For safety or something? I’d love to learn how to do one.” Steve offered an encouraging smile to his oldest friend.

“If you want. Usually TJ and I go . . .” Bucky looked towards the stairs leading towards the upper floor, “he . . . he’s been acting like nothing has happened.”

“Self defense mechanism?” Steve guessed. “If he pretends it didn’t happen, he doesn’t have to admit to himself he was gang raped at the school football field in a huge crowd.”

“How . . .” Bucky looked back to Steve, “how do I act, Steve? I - - I can’t do this . . .”

“For now? Calmly offer TJ a shoulder to cry on and an ear to listen. Don’t judge, don’t push. Tell him that all of you are going to go to counseling. Offer support.” Steve offered a supportive smile, one of understanding. “Once you see the counselor, ask Phil how to deal with things like talking with TJ or how to handle day to day activities with this new horror you learned.”

“Three years,” Bucky breathed out, shaking his head, “he’s been dealing with this on his own for three damn years.”

Nodding, Steve said, “and now he won't have to. Rape victims often feel like they’re on their own, Bucky. They feel guilty and shameful, even though they really didn’t do anything to become a victim. But, society has always put a stigma on rape until very recently.”

“The police won’t believe him if he wants to press charges,” Bucky sighed softly.

With a sigh, Steve lifted Bucky’s face to meet his eyes. “Bucky, TJ’s probably not going to ever press charges, even after seeing counseling. But, he can learn to cope with what happened and how to prevent another. And if, God forbid, it ever happens again, TJ will know how to report it.” Softly, Steve caressed one finger down Bucky’s chin. “We’ll get through this and help TJ to come to terms with this. He’s probably bottled most of it up and hasn’t even tried to deal with it.”

“I’m sorry, Stevie . . . this probably wasn’t the homecoming you were expecting,” Bucky said softly, meeting Steve’s eyes.

With a deep sigh, Steve let his hands drop back to Bucky’s shoulders. “Actually, I was expecting something far worse for a homecoming.” He let go of his friend and turned to look out the window over the sink. “Momma was diagnosed with cancer, but she doesn’t want anyone to know until she’s sees the specialist in Boston for her treatment plan.”

“Cancer?” Bucky’s eyes widened with shock and he put his hand on Steve’s shoulder, “oh my God, Steve, I’m so sorry. Is . . . is it . . . far along?” He tried to push his own problems aside, wanting to be there for Steve.

“I don’t know much, actually. Momma hasn’t said. She’s still waiting on her newest results. But when we found out, Johnny and I came back.” Steve sighed and turned back to look at Bucky. “She looks so healthy, it’s scary.”

“Maybe . . . maybe they caught it in time?” Bucky suggested softly, eyes sympathetic. Sarah Rogers had been like a mother to the Barnes sibling, even before their own parents had died in a car accident.

“Possibly,” Steve looked suddenly hopeful. “You know, I missed this place while I’ve been in the city.” He looked around the Barnes’ kitchen with a soft smile, eyes shadowed but not totally despairing.

“We’ve all missed you and Johnny,” Bucky said, looking around as well. Looking back to Steve, he said, “Becca will be out of the shower any time now. Do you . . . do you think we should check on Johnny and TJ? They’ve . . . been quiet.”

Smiling once more, Steve said, “yeah, but _we’ll_ knock first.”


	4. A Welcome Home Message

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNINGS: Hate-Crime, Violence, Assault, Anxiety Attack, Post Traumatic, Rape References, Cancer References**

The sun was barely beginning to rise when Bucky’s loud truck pulled up to the Rogers’ gate, the bed of the vehicle full of crates of different types of produce such as lettuce, tomatoes and onions. Becca’s homemade goat’s cheese and various scented milk soaps filled several of the crates. Bucky hoped that Steve would be waiting outside and he wouldn’t have to open the gate to pull in.

Sitting on the fencing, Steve waved at the truck. He hopped down and strode over quickly, trying to beat the chill out of his limbs. “Five minutes late, Buck,” he complained, reaching to open the passenger door.

TJ climbed to the back seat, with Winter, allowing room for Steve to get in.

“Yeah, yeah,” Bucky smirked; he handed Steve a coffee cup and a homemade egg sandwich wrapped in a paper towel, “took longer to load up the truck than I thought it would. Plus, I made ya breakfast, so stop your complaining, punk.”

“I seem to recall that breakfast was in exchange for work, and that I offered to bring the food. So, shut up, jerk. You owe me. I froze my butt for five minutes. Hey, TJ, how do you put up with the cold?” Steve grinned, opening the sandwich and taking a bite. He felt much more relaxed. Sure, he and Bucky weren’t a couple or anything yet, but Steve had made his choice, and, now, it brought some resolution and comfort.

TJ offered Steve a small smile; the younger man looked tired, but he seemed to be holding it together in the light of his family finding out about his brutal attack three years prior. Taking a sip of his own coffee, TJ teased, “maybe the city has made you soft, Steve.”

Steve chuckled. “You’ve never had to fight a business woman in high heels with a heavy briefcase for the last latte and bagel!”

Snorting, Bucky pulled back onto the road and headed towards the main center of town. “I’ll take you to lunch, we’ll hit up the diner after we pack up.”

“Nope, don’t want food. Want warmth.” Steve took a sip of the coffee.

“I can help with that,” Bucky looked at Steve and winked, seeming to fall back on his flirtatious banter he’d always used with his best friend. He’d had a lot of time to think over the night, so he felt better about where he stood with Steve.

Steve smiled in return, relaxed and receptive. His decision to try for a relationship with Bucky, and the fact that he’d told Bucky, seemed to have relaxed Bucky once more rather than drive him away. He took another bite of the sandwich. “Promise?”

Smiling, Bucky didn’t take his eyes off the road, “promise.”

Making a gagging noise, TJ looked to Winter, “they need to just get a room, huh?” The dog barked once, panting happily.

The drive into town didn’t take long; the main street that ran through the center was already blocked off, only allowing the vendors to pull through with their vehicles, and some people were already setting up their booths. Bucky carefully maneuvered his large, old truck to his designated spot, pulling into the parking spot for easy unloading.

Steve hopped out of the truck, curling up the paper towel and pocketing it to trash later; he still carried his coffee. Setting it on top of the cab, Steve began helping pull out the booth pieces to set up.

Bucky slipped out of the driver’s side and opened the back door to let TJ and Winter out. Winter hopped out of the truck and bounded over to Steve, tail wagging and tongue hanging out the side of his mouth as he looked up at the large blond. Bucky snorted and began to help unload the pieces for the booth, “I think my dog likes you more than me, Steve.”

TJ slid out after Winter and walked to the back of the truck to help his brother with unloading the produce and other things.

“Can’t. He’s just flirting. You feed, you get the real love.” Steve grinned, laughing, as he began maneuvering the biggest piece in place. “Does Becca ever help out? Oh, wait, school . . .”

“Yeah,” Bucky nodded, “she’s got school . . . she makes the cheeses and soaps on the weekends though, which is always a big seller. People love it.” The two brunets helped Steve finish putting together the booth; after the stand was done, Bucky stepped back to look at it, “thanks, Steve. Really, I appreciate the help. Usually takes us so much longer.”

Frowning softly, expressive face showing his worry and disapproval, Steve looked at Bucky. “The others are all helping each other. Don’t you let them help you guys?”

TJ let out a snort, shaking his head, “like they’d help us.”

Bucky shrugged, walking back to the bed of the truck to begin unloading the crates of produce, “sure, I’d let them help if they offered, Stevie. No one does. It’s fine though, we can do it ourselves. Have for years.”

Nodding, still looking unhappy about the situation, Steve grabbed his coffee and took another sip. “Well, not sure why they’re being such . . .” he didn’t finish that statement, not wanting anyone to overhear his thoughts and maybe taking it out on Bucky or TJ.

Bucky laughed, shaking his head as he took out some of Becca’s soaps and began displaying them neatly, “there’s the Steve Rogers I know and love,” he looked over at the blond and winked.

Steve returned the smile. He called to the dog, “Hey, Winter, quit nosing that butt and do your job. Come guard the truck.”

Winter barked and his ears perked up as his name was called. He happily pranced over to where Steve was standing and looked up at the tall man, letting out another bark.

Squatting, filling out his jeans nicely, Steve started ruffling Winter’s fur around his ears, using one hand since the other held his coffee. “Good boy, Winter.”

Bucky watched his best friend, eyes trailing down to admire the view of the blond’s ass. He shook his head and forced himself to keep setting up the stand.

TJ’s eyes were constantly scanning the crowd before returning to his task, a habit that he’d picked up in the last few years, one that now made a lot more sense to Bucky.

Standing, Steve pulled the last of the produce containers out and began setting soaps and cheeses on part of the stand, taking sometime to set them up aesthetically, to draw the eye and entice the shopper.

Nodding in approval, Bucky looked at the way Steve was setting up the soaps and cheeses, “man, I gotta bring you with us every week, that looks great, Steve!”

Looking up with a smile, Steve chuckled, “well, between commissions and self assigned work, I used to do advertisements for some quick cash. Between art classes and advertisement work, I learned how to arrange a still life for best effect.” He winked.

Bucky grinned, setting up the last of the produce that would fit on the booth.

Steve walked over to where Bucky worked and started taking most of the produce back off the table and carefully putting it in the boxes. He smiled as he rearranged a small amount of each product, including one or two of the biggest to draw the eye, a fall squash sitting in prominence surrounded by attending vegetables. Softly, he instructed, “always make them think they might not be able to get what they want later, that you’re running short. Also, use your best looking for display and fill their orders with the rest, as long as you aren’t bringing bad stuff.”

“How have we done this without you all these years?” Bucky laughed and shook his head, running his fingers through his brown hair.

“Been mildly successful, and wildly self-sufficient.” Steve shot a wink at Bucky. “But I plan to see if we can get people to appreciate you guys a little more, shop for the best, as it were.”

Bucky flushed and ducked his head, an almost shy smile gracing his lips. He looked up and scanned the area, “people will start coming soon. The morning is always the busiest part of the day.”

“Good, we ready?” He glanced around. “Makes sense to be shopping in the morning, after the kids are in school but you don’t have to pick them up yet. And this early, most offices and stores are still closed, so there’s nothing to do between dropping the kids off and the next appointment or grocery shopping.”

Humming in agreement, Bucky plopped down on the bed of the truck, his long legs swinging back and forth, “yup.”

TJ leaned against the side of the truck, facing the crowds so he could watch people pass by. His arms were folded over his chest, his fingers tapping nervously against his biceps.

Steve looked amused at Bucky’s choice of seat. He instead stepped behind the stand and smiled at anyone, other vendor or prospective client, as the person passed, trying to draw the attention away from the nervous TJ, as well. One woman smiled back and stopped to look over the fat red tomatoes. She asked, “is there a discount for buying a dozen? I’ve got so many kids. You’re familiar . . . are you from a local town?”

Steve turned to smile at Bucky. “What’s the prices?” He turned back to smile at the woman. “No, ma’am, I’m Stevie Rogers, Sarah’s boy.”

Hopping off the truck, Bucky smiled at the woman as he approached her, “there actually is a discount if you buy a dozen, six dollars.”

Looking a bit worried now that she noticed Bucky, the woman slid the money from her pocket and held it out, hesitating, then handing it to Steve. “Welcome home, Steve.” And she darted off without looking at anything else. Steve frowned, holding the money out still.

Sighing, Bucky shook his head and sat back on the truck, “might be best if you interact with the customers, Steve. Probably make more that way.”

Lowering his voice, Steve asked, “what the hell, Bucky? You used to be one of the more popular kids here. Why don’t they like you anymore? They can’t _all_ be bigots?”

Bucky’s jaw ticked and his eyes flashed, “because I like boys, Steve. It’s what it always has been.”

“Might wanna rephrase that . . . you like _men_ , right?” Steve looked at Bucky, “Not _boys_?”

“Men,” Bucky flushed and laid back on the bed of the truck, grumbling under his breath as he stared up at the sky.

“Yeah, I get it,” Steve sighed, and he did. Of course when they were kids, Bucky was considered quirky and still figuring things out. Almost all the parents were okay with accepting him. But this wasn’t their parents, and Bucky was an adult with set preferences. The other kids hadn’t reacted as well to Bucky’s choices, and now, those were the people shopping at the market, Bucky’s potential customers. “Bigots,” Steve growled.

Sitting up, Bucky shrugged and tried not to look hurt or offended by what had just happened, “yeah, well, I shouldn’t be so sensitive . . . she still bought the tomatoes, right? That’s what matters.”

“She acted like she was afraid of someone, not like she disapproved of you, per se.” Steve frowned. “Who’s she married to? Because I remember none of the girls actually treating you bad.” Steve looked at his best friend.

“Ah, that was Mary . . . I think she married Lucas a couple years ago,” Bucky reported, slipping off the bed again to walk over to the booth, frowning softly.

TJ, who was behind Bucky, stiffened at the name and shook his head before forcing his body to relax.

“So, Buck, she might be a victim of her husband’s prejudice? Was’t Lucas the kid I stuffed into a band locker for trashing your art display? The linebacker? The one it took the jaws of life to get him free?” Steve looked surprised. He pretended not to notice TJ’s reaction but stored away the information that, possibly, Lucas had been one of the rapists, though Steve couldn’t _do_ anything about it.

“That’d be the one,” Bucky snorted as he nodded.

“So, I can see how he’d take his hatred out on you. He didn’t like you, and I humiliated him because of it.” Shaking his head, Steve grumbled, “Asshole.” Thoughtfully, Steve slowly said, “you know, I recall trashing half the football team and most of the basketball team in school. I was a shit.” He grinned, pleased, since he knew he’d done that in defense of Bucky. His tone sounded a bit worried, though.

“Still are a shit,” Bucky smirked, looking at Steve. “See, I recall getting in a big fistfight and then _both_ of us ending up in the principal's office.”

“Yeah, and it was the Jacobs brothers and Lucas that got suspended,” Steve laughed. “The principal adored me.”

“Oh, yeah, they were so pissed,” Bucky laughed, shaking his head. “I know he did, you got away with so much, you punk.”

“He?” Steve snickered, “Bucky, the principal was a woman in drag. Didn’t you know?”

Bucky blinked, he looked up at Steve, “you’re fucking with me, right?”

Shaking his head, “Pat McGhee was a woman, Buck, swear to God. I was in the men’s room after classes and she came out of a stall, still trying to fasten her pants. She had no man parts.”

“What the . . . I had no idea!” Bucky looked shocked, “you never said anything!”

Looking thoughtful, Steve said, “maybe she was in transition to become a he?” He avoided the unspoken accusation in his best friend’s voice for the secret kept.

Shaking his head, Bucky let out a low whistle, “man, no wonder McGhee never treated us like shit for being gay.”

Looking delighted at the revelation, Steve nodded. “I think if the principal wanted to be a man, we should honor _him_ by treating him as a man. I’m just glad no one else figured it out. Coulda lost his job, right?”

“Coulda lost his _life_ , Steve,” Bucky said seriously, smile completely gone from his face.

“I think with the body parts he had, it was a bigger chance of horrible rape . . .” He shuddered. “Somehow, this town stayed in the dark ages in a state that allows gay marriage.”

TJ’s whole body seemed to flinch at Steve’s sentence.

“You’re tellin’ me,” Bucky grumbled, rubbing the back of his neck, “but McGhee moved just last year . . . he actually got an offer in New York City. Less close-minded jerks there.” Bucky glanced over at his younger brother, noticing that TJ was being a lot quieter that normal. However, Bucky didn’t push; he still didn’t know exactly how to handle the news that TJ had suffered such a horrible attack.

“Nah, there’re assholes all over New York, but most people, bad or good, are too damn busy and self-centered to bother the rest. You never know who’s carrying a weapon or good at hand to hand. Lot of soldiers live there, too. Lot of famous people mixing into the regular riff raff. Hell, there’s an actor lives in my building and goes to my gym, and he’s internationally famous.” Steve smiled at another passerby.

“You plan on moving back to New York City once . . .” Bucky winced, letting the sentence trail off. “Shit . . . I didn’t mean it like that . . .”

Turning to Bucky, Steve stepped close. “That depends on us, Buck. I know _you_ hate the city. It’s up for discussion.” He ignored the allusion to his mother’s death, hoping it was painless but not too soon. He didn’t want to lose her, but he hated the idea of her suffering, lingering in misery.

“Wait,” TJ finally spoke up, brows drawn in confusion, “once what?”

Steve sighed. “She didn’t want it getting out, Teej, until she got her secondary results, but Momma’s been diagnosed with cancer.” He bowed his head.

“She . . . what?” TJ blinked in shock, his back straightening and arms dropping to his side. “She . . . she’s gonna be okay, right?”

“As far as we know?” Steve looked at TJ directly, “no. But there’s hope, right? Mostly, Johnny and I want her to be content and safe . . . and for her to . . . be with family and friends . . .” He dropped his eyes, taking a sip of his coffee.

TJ fell silent, frowning fiercely and leaning back against the sturdy truck bed.

“You’d want to stay here?” Bucky asked softly, looking up at Steve, pale eyes searching the blond’s face.

Offering a small sad smile, Steve said, “I love it here, Buck. Always have. Now that I’m established, I only have to go back once a month or so to meet the clients and sign the contracts and stuff. Other than that, I can work wherever I choose. I could be on a catamaran in the Indian Sea if I chose.” Touching Bucky’s wrist, he lowered his voice intimately, “it’s the people that would keep me someplace.”

A shudder ran down Bucky’s spine and he continued to watch Steve, a small smile on his face, “I’d like that . . . if you stayed, I mean.” His voice was just as low, just as intimate.

“Go to hell, Faggots!” A sudden shout came to them along with the sound of desperate barking and growls and crunching wood.

Bucky sprang back fast, eyes wide as he watched his booth be destroyed, all his produce and Becca’s cheese and soaps scattering all over the ground.

Someone aimed his truck right at the barking Winter in the road and Steve leapt over to grab the dog, “Winter!” The car just brushed Steve with a squealing tire.

TJ fell to the ground, hands over his ears, curling up as small as possible behind the truck.

Bucky hauled one of the men destroying the booth back by the collar, “fuck off!” he growled low.

Screams and shouts rang around the market and a couple of older woman rushed over to try to part the men; a young teen, home from school with a busted arm and bad cold, rushed from his streetside house, phone in hand. Steve rolled, wrapped around Bucky’s dog, to the side, but he didn’t immediately get up, trying to catch his breath and control the pain, nausea, and vertigo.

Bucky’s threw the man he’d grabbed to the ground, letting him tumble to the pavement; he looked around to try and find Steve and TJ.

Sirens filled the air and the local police began showing up. Some people tried to disassociate themselves, others ringing the area, several sellers and a couple of buyers moved to try to detain the attackers. The boy on the phone headed directly towards Steve, “hey! They hit him with the truck!”

Whirling around, Bucky ran up to Steve and knelt down, eyes wide as he examined the blond.

Steve had brush burns from the road on his arms and face, and a dark burn mark from the tire down his hip and leg. He slowly lifted his head, revealing Winter. “I . . . I’m gonna throw up . . .” And he did, all over the poor dog.

“Shit . . .” Bucky carefully took the soiled dog out of Steve’s arms, “shit . . . are you . . . do I need to get you to the hospital?” He glanced behind his shoulder, trying to spot TJ.

Winter seemed barely scraped up, and the teen knelt down, still talking into the phone. “Yeah, a guy got hit by a truck and I think the dog’s hurt, too. Is there an ambulance for a dog?” Lifting his eyes he called, phone till to his face, “I got help on the way, Mr. Barnes!”

A cop walked over and knelt by Steve, too. “Can you tell me what happened, Jim? Where’s Tommy?”

Gesturing to the attackers being detained by some of the townspeople with a tilt of his chin, Bucky growled, “they attacked us. Tried to run over my dog . . . Steve got Winter out of the way.” He looked back again, worried for his younger brother.

A small whimper broke out from behind the truck.

The cop finished checking the injured man and nodded. “Let the EMT take him, okay? He seems okay, but better be sure.” Turning his head, the officer asked, “that’s Steve Rogers, right? The kid who beat up half the sports teams in school?” He stood and walked over to the rear of the truck, looking down behind it. “Tommy? You hurt?” he squatted to check on the younger Barnes brother.

TJ visibly trembled and he didn’t uncurl from his position. His fingers clutched at his hair and the police officer could hear the younger man muttering softly to himself.

Using his radio, the officer called for a second ambulance for TJ, adding, “Think he’s in shock.”

The teen interrupted, “the guy in the truck got away. I think it was Mr. Potter’s truck.”

“Lucas Potter?” the cop looked to Bucky.

Sighing, Bucky shook his head, “Mary bought some produce from me just a few minutes before the attack happened. Guess Lucas didn’t approve.”

Nodding, the officer wrote down Bucky’s words. He glanced over the destroyed stand and smashed produce. “Looks like those guys got over enthusiastic in asking you to stop selling.”

Bucky looked over his shoulder to see the completely destroyed stand and ruined product, “yeah, guess so.” Bucky turned his attention back to Steve, Winter pawed at the blond’s knee, whining softly, seeming completely unbothered by his vomit covered fur.

Finally the EMT arrived with a stretcher and knelt to check the injured man. “Jim, control the dog?” The second ambulance pulled up shortly after.

Steve groaned, “Sorry, Winter . . . dizzy.” Obviously conscious, Steve had heard the entire exchange but hadn’t interrupted, too busy trying not to throw up again. He believed he hit his head while being tire-burned.

Bucky grabbed Winter by the collar and gently tugged the dog back, making Winter sit; the dog continued to whine and shuffle restlessly.

A second EMT moved to the curled up TJ, a female, asking “Tom? You hurt, honey?”

TJ, still gripping his hair tightly, didn’t seem to register the female EMT’s voice. He let out a low whimper, his body leaning heavily against the truck.

Nodding, she got her partner to aid her in trying to carefully uncurl TJ, checking for obvious injuries, all the while talking in a soothing voice to the distraught man.

“Stop!” TJ suddenly screamed, true horror in his tone as he tried to fight the EMT.

Suddenly, a calm voice said, “baby boy, Johnny’s here.” Johnny, dressed in jeans, flannel shirt, and quilted vest, walked over and squatted down beside TJ, between him and the emergency crew. “No one’s gonna hurt you, babydoll.” He slipped his phone into his back pocket, thankful someone had thought to call him about Steve’s accident.

Finally recognizing Johnny’s voice, TJ’s head snapped in the direction of his friend. His eyes were wide and glazed over with fear. “J - - Johnny?” He whimpered.

Nodding, Johnny sidled closer and touched TJ’s cheek. “I’m here, baby boy. You’re safe.” He carefully, gently, stroked TJ’s cheek. “He’s not hurt, Sandy. I’ll take care of him. You go look over Winter.”

Sandy frowned but didn’t argue, turning instead to help with Steve.

Whimpering again, TJ leaned into Johnny’s touch, “I . . . I . . .” he flushed bright red in embarrassment.

“You got out of the way of trouble real quick, good boy,” Johnny praised. “Less people injured that way. Smart, TJ, following your instincts.” Johnny stroked again, smiling in reassurance. “You did exactly right.”

Officer Thompson looked over the dog, since the EMTs took over Steve’s care. “Hey, boy, you hurt?”

Inspecting his dog, Bucky looked at Winter and noticed a few scrapes but nothing serious, Bucky fell back to sit on his butt, looking shocked and angry. “Those assholes could’ve killed them,” he growled, looking up at the cop.

“Yeah, I know, Jim. Gonna get to the bottom of this. So, we got alleged assault with a deadly weapon, vandalism, destruction of produce, what you think the motivation was, Jim? Mrs. Potter buying veggies?” the officer shook his head, shocked.

“Lucas doesn’t like me very much,” Bucky grumbled.

“Hate crime,” Steve moaned. “Lucas never liked that Bucky’s gay, and probably hates me for beating on him to defend Buck.”

Officer Thompson sighed. He took a note, spoke softly to the EMTs, then turned back to Bucky. “Don’t touch the mess, Jim, until I can get some pictures. I can make sure you get whatever’s salvageable afterwards if you wanna get your dog to a vet?”

Bucky nodded, slowly rising to his feet; he knew that Winter didn’t look to have any serious injuries but he didn’t want to risk the dog having anything internal that he couldn’t see. “Yeah, okay . . .” he looked back at Steve and the EMT, “you taking him to the hospital?”

“Sure am, Jim,” the EMT answered. “You can ask for your guy there.” He had Sandy help him get the patient on the stretcher and into the ambulance.

Sandy turned back to TJ and Johnny. “You gonna want Tommy to go get checked out, John?” she asked.

Johnny shook his head. “No, TJ was clever and didn’t get hurt. Sorry you got called, Sandy. Thanks for showing.” He never took his eyes off his recent lover.

TJ looked shaken but seemed to be coming back to himself. His pale eyes met Johnny’s and he whispered, “I want . . . I want to go home . . .”

Nodding, Johnny said, “Buck? I’m taking TJ home. You go ahead and worry about Winter and Steve for me?” He slid an arm protectively around TJ, aiding him in standing.

Sighing, Bucky carefully picked Winter up and carried him into the truck, setting him gently down on the front seat. Bucky looked at his younger brother and Johnny, his face extremely worried, “yeah. He . . . he okay?” He looked over TJ, who leaned heavily against Johnny, trying to see any clear injuries.

“We’ll talk back at Momma’s,” Johnny said, not answering Bucky’s questions. “I gotcha, TJ, baby. My car’s right over this way.” He gently scooped up the other man and carried him towards his car, ignoring the people watching, some with frowns, the others with wide eyes.

Bucky looked back to the officer and said with a sigh, “I’ll come back after I get Winter checked over to help clean up the mess.”

“Not a problem, Jim. Go visit Steve if you want. It’ll be a few hours before I can release the stuff anyway. Some of it’s evidence.” Thompson stood and moved over to talk to other witnesses, including the teen that had a figurative front row seat to the accident and attack. Bucky got lucky: he had a key eye witness as well as Steve and Winter apparently not getting horribly maimed. Both ambulances drove away.

Bucky took Winter to the vet; they were able to check on him right away, it being a slow day. Just as Bucky had suspected, Winter wasn’t seriously hurt, and they sent them away after cleaning the wounds and even the vomit and instructing Bucky to keep the scrapes clean. Bucky drove to Sarah’s to drop Winter off, knowing that the dog wouldn’t be allowed in the hospital, and tell her what happened. He promised to call Sarah with any updates and if they would need to keep Steve overnight or anything.

Finally after close to two hours later, Bucky pulled up to the hospital and hurried inside. After finding out where Steve was, a nurse led him into a curtained off area in the small ER room.

Steve was sitting on the ER bed, arms and face roadrash treated with a spray that acted like a thin skin. His thigh and leg were treated with more serious bandaging. Steve looked less dizzy and unstable, but he seemed slightly out of it.

The nursed headed Bucky off. “You the significant other?” She smiled gently.

“What? Oh - -” Bucky flushed and shook his head, “no . . . I’m his friend.”

“Sorry,” She nodded. “Well, he’s got several minor injuries, but he does have a concussion. He’ll need to be observed for a few hours, make sure he doesn’t get worse. His scan came back fine, so there’s no brain bleed.”

Nodding, Bucky offered the nurse a smile, “thanks. Do you think he’ll need to stay the night or will he be able to go home tonight?”

“He can leave as soon as the rest of his labs are in, if nothing’s wrong. We’re checking liver and spleen and stuff to make sure there are no hidden internal injuries.” She gestured. “You can go sit with him.”

Nodding his thanks, Bucky slid into the seat by the bed, “heya, punk.”

Steve smiled, painfully. “Heya, jerk, Winter and TJ okay?”

“Oh, yeah, Winter’s fine, with your mother right now so I assume she’s spoiling him rotten,” Bucky laughed gently; he chewed his bottom lip before continuing, “I think TJ might’ve flashbacked pretty bad. Your brother took him home. Said we’d talk later.”

“Good. Momma’ll be good to Winter. Good dog.” Steve sighed, one hand moving to touch his scraped head then dropping back to his lap. “And Johnny will take good care of TJ until we can see to him. I think Johnny’s . . . sweet on him,” Steve used the old-fashioned term.

“It’s about time that someone treated TJ well. As long as Johnny doesn’t hurt him, I’m fine with that,” Bucky shook his head. “And . . . thank you for saving Winter, Steve . . . I’m so sorry this all happened.”

“Didn’t do it on purpose, actually,” Steve sighed. “Was instinct more than thought. But glad I did it.”

“Me too, I don’t . . .” Bucky shook his head again and pinched the bridge of his nose, his head hanging down, “I’m sorry you got hurt . . . they’ve never gotten physical before . . . well not since graduating. And . . . TJ . . .” Bucky prayed that TJ wasn’t hiding any other attacks from him.

“Buck, they’ve harassed you all this time because they’re hateful bigots. But they probably attacked because I’m back, and I know they gotta hate me more.” Steve moved his scraped hand to rest on Bucky’s arm then slid it down to Bucky’s hand. “We’re okay. We’ll press charges and work this out.”

“But it shouldn’t have happened in the first place! They tried to _kill_ you and Winter . . . God, this is so fucked up,” Bucky groaned, looking miserable and defeated. “Why go after a dog? Winter didn’t do nothin’ . . .”

“Easy target, Buck. Winter was in the road, Lucas was in a truck. Natural targeting. If one of us had been in the road, Lucas woulda probably gone for the human. And it shouldn’t have happened, but it did. Not we get justice and prove a point. We are done with letting them dictate your rights!”

“I don’t wanna prove a point!” Bucky snapped, “I just wanna be left alone!” He sighed and hung his head, “that’s all I ever wanted . . . I didn’t come out to prove a point . . . and I know that TJ never wanted any of this . . . I’m sorry . . .”

“Buck,” Steve squeezed slightly, “I’m not saying to be an activist or anything. My _point_ is that you have a right to peace, to be left alone, not harassed every time you come to town, to _know_ you won’t be a target instead of _hoping_. The _point_ is that you are not a target, you are a person, and they have no _right_ to abuse or scare or hurt you, you or TJ. Sexual preference be damned, that’s not what my point is about. It’s about being a person . . . who cares about who you love? _They_ shouldn’t.”

Sighing, Bucky nodded and ran his free hand through his hair, tugging softly in frustration.

“Bucky,” Steve’s voice gentled. “Those assholes took this to a new level. They tried to kill your dog, and me, and they destroyed your property. They raped TJ, and even though he didn’t report it, we now know it happened. They need to pay the price for all of that, like anyone else would. Their motivation that you both are gay is an asshole motivation, but the fact that they did this at all, to anyone, needs severe punishment. We can’t punish them for TJ’s pain, but we can stop them hurting others.”

“Yeah, I know . . .” Bucky mumbled, finally lifting miserable eyes to look at Steve, “I know that they need to pay for what they did . . . I just . . . I wish people didn’t _hate_ so much.”

Steve nodded. “Yeah, that’s totally crap,” he sighed. “Hate . . . can’t wrap my head around it.”

Bucky chewed his bottom lip and nodded, “I still can’t believe this actually happened . . . I mean, I’m used to the name calling but . . . “ Bucky sighed and rested his forehead on the edge of the bed, his shoulders slumped. “I still can’t believe they hurt my baby brother so badly . . .”

Steve moved his hand from Bucky’s hand to the back of his head, stroking the hair gently. “We’ll make it through. We’ll be okay. I’m thinking maybe you didn’t have customers because of the prejudice, not because you couldn’t place the stuff correctly, Buck. Becca’s stuff sold well, though? So, they don’t take their hate and prejudice out on Becca?”

Not lifting his head, Bucky mumbled, voice muffled by the mattress, “no, everyone loves Becca. It’s me and TJ they can’t stand.”

“That’s something. Becca’s safe then, except her asshole ex-boyfriend.” Steve stroked again. “Bucky, I know this is your home, but have you considered a different small . . . never mind. Moving farms is too hard. Moving houses bad enough, but entire farms? I get why you never left.”

Lifting his head, Bucky looked at Steve, “I _have_ considered moving, Steve. Hell, after you left I seriously thought about moving to the city . . . figured, yeah, I hated it, but it’d be a fresh start, ya know? But then . . . Ma and Papa died and I got to take care of Becca, TJ, and all the animals they left behind . . .”

“And it was easier, better not to move them or sell off their farm?” Steve smiled softly. “I understand that. I keep thinking what’ll I do with Momma’s house . . .” He stroked Bucky’s soft hair. “Then I figure, I’ll think it out later. Right now, it doesn’t matter.”

“Well, the house is paid off . . . could always keep it as an escape from the city?” Bucky shrugged.

“Thinking more like getting rid of the city apartment and just keeping the office space,” Steve looked at Bucky directly. He offered a small smile.

“So, you really are lookin’ to move back permanently?” Bucky asked softly.

“That’s something we can decide later, right? It’s a very real choice. Wasn’t when I first came home, but it is now.” Steve leaned closer and paused. “This okay?”

Bucky could hear his blood rushing through his ears, he pale eyes looked at Steve closely, his breath hitched in his throat and he nodded, “yeah . . . this - - this is . . . great.”

Steve finished leaning into his best friend and gently brushed their lips together. The curtain of the cubicle slid back, but Steve didn’t break off immediately. Instead, he slowly backed off with a smile and glanced up at the nurse, who tried to pretend not to notice.

Blinking, Bucky straightened and cleared his throat, willing away the bright red flush he felt on his cheeks as he looked at the nurse, “so . . . uh - - the test come back?”

Nodding, she cleared her throat. “Yes, all clear to go. I’ve come with the discharge papers. Get your friend home and treat him right tonight, no heavy activity, but he’s fine to sleep. Ibuprofen for a headache,” She walked over. “If you start vomiting, get dizzy, or the headache gets worse or won’t go away, see spots or blurs, anything changes, come back immediately.” She put a clipboard and pen in front of Steve. “Okay?”

Steve was too smart to nod. He verbally answered, “yas, ma’am.” Reading the discharge instructions, Steve finally signed off and handed the clipboard back. She handed him his copy and a prescription for the pain med. After she left, Steve looked at Bucky. “We good, Buck?” He smiled hopefully, nervous.

Smiling, Bucky nodded, “yeah, we’re good. Wouldn’t mind more of that kissin’ later,” he winked and stood. “After you talk with Peggy, of course.”

“As long as it’s not too strenuous on you,” Steve teased and eased off the bed. He reached for his jeans and t-shirt with a wince. “The leg hurts like hell, though.” He glanced at his hip then at the damaged jeans. “Called Peggy last night. She didn’t answer. Hoping to get ahold of her today.”

Bucky nodded, “well, hopefully you’ll be able to talk with her soon,” he winced, “shit, I shoulda grabbed something for you to change into when I swung by your place. Sorry, wasn’t thinkin’.” He stayed close, in case Steve needed any help getting dressed or walking.

Nodding, Steve balled up the jeans, not wanting to try to get those over his bandaged leg, and slid the t-shirt into the bundle. If he was going to walk out without pants, might as well go for the gold and show off his back with his drawers. Steve, however, left the johnny on as he limped towards the curtain opening.

“Maybe the hospital has some sweats or somethin’ that you can use? Want me to ask?” Bucky offered.

The nurse stopped short right in front of Steve and tilted her head back to look up at him. “Oh, I brought some pants from the lost and found. Your jeans might be too tight over that bandage?”

Steve chuckled. “Thanks.” He took the pants and slid back into the cubicle, turning to Bucky with a flush. “Nice . . . forgot how friendly and helpful small towns can be.”

“Yeah, most people genuinely wanna help,” Bucky smiled softly, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his worn blue jeans.

Pulling off the johnny, Steve put the bundle of clothes on the bed and looked over to pants he’d been given: a pair of sweatpants, old, soft, worn, but without rips or holes. He sat back on the edge of his bed and began struggling the pants over his injured leg, wincing. “Yeah, think I could use help . . .”

Nodding, Bucky slid his hands out of his pocket and stepped over to Steve, kneeling down, he helped Steve pull up the sweatpants over the bandages. Bucky tried not to think about how close he was to the blond’s crotch; just the thought caused the brunet to flush and duck his head. After getting the pants on, Bucky cleared his throat and stood back up.

Steve reached over and placed his hands on Bucky’s hips. Smiling, he tugged Bucky closer and asked, “kissing, right? You wanted more of that?” He settled Bucky between his knees, hands firmly on Bucky’s hips.

“Yeah, kissin’ . . . I can make you feel real good, too, Stevie,” Bucky purred as he looked down at the blond. He still couldn’t believe that this was happening . . . that he and Steve were actually doing this. He was secretly very happy that Steve wanted to break things off with Peggy, that Steve had chosen _him_. “Would you like that, Stevie? Me makin’ you feel good?”

“I would love that, if it doesn’t make this damn headache or leg pain worse, Bucky,” Steve smiled enthusiastically. He privately dreaded and looked forward to Peggy’s coming visit so he could break up with her, so he’d be free to be with Bucky. He hoped Peggy would be okay . . . Steve didn’t want to hurt the woman he cared about with his choices.

“I plan to make you forget about them,” Bucky winked and then stepped back to allow Steve to stand, “c’mon, punk, let’s get ya home.”

Steve carefully eased his shirt on and stood. He waited, but no severe dizziness occurred, so he smiled and gathered his jeans. “Yeah, Momma’s gonna get Winter fat feeding him treats while she worries about us.”

“Oh yeah, any time I had to leave Winter with your mother, I swear, he gained five pounds,” Bucky laughed, shaking his head; he looked at Steve, “ready to go?”

Steve smiled and slid his hand on the outside of Bucky’s hand, avoiding hitting his own scrapes. “Ready.”

Smiling, Bucky nodded and led the blond out to the truck; he opened the passenger door for Steve.

“Thanks, Buck,” Steve climbed carefully in, easing his injured leg in first before settling his bulk into the hard bench seat. “The police gonna take care of the stand or you wanna swing back over to check on things? Something must’ve survived, right?”

“I can drop you off and then head back,” Bucky said as he entered the truck and started it. “And I don’t know . . . everything looked pretty beat up . . . they smashed everything . . .” the brunet swallowed thickly, backing out of the space. He hadn’t really had time to think of all the money he lost from the attack, all the hard work he, TJ, and Becca had put into growing the produce and making the soaps and cheeses.

“Tally the loss of profit and labor and make them pay for that, too, Buck. Others will see what hate costs and those who are afraid to respect you will begin to push past that fear. Because you’re willing to take a stand, they will be.”

Bucky huffed and nodded, “I still don’t get it. What did they think was going to happen?”

“Probably didn’t think it through, Buck. Just saw an opportunity to harass you and did so, but then saw me and things went beyond plans to pure anger and actions.” Steve sighed.

Shaking his head, Bucky continued to look at the road; he didn’t say anything else, looking lost in thought.

“Next turn, Buck,” Steve called out. “Missed Momma’s house back there.”

“Fuck, sorry,” Bucky shook his head and turned, taking a slight detour to pull up in front of Sarah’s house; luckily she’d left the gate open so he was able to drive right in without having to get out and open the gate.

Steve looked out and laughed. “Winter’s got a big green bow on, Bucky. Does Momma really do that all the time, or is that a special thing?”

“Nope. This would be the first time,” Bucky laughed and opened the door, hurrying over to open Steve’s door as well. Winter perked up at the sight of his owner and ran over, jumping on the back of Bucky’s legs.

Steve smiled and carefully took Bucky’s wrist, tugging him in for a gentle kiss. “Thanks, Buck.” The dog forced Bucky into his lap and Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky, wincing at the leg pain, but taking advantage to deepen the kiss, opening his mouth.

Keening softly into the kiss, one of Bucky’s hands gripped at the seat, trying to support most of his own weight, while the other gently ran down Steve’s side. His tongue began to explore the blond’s mouth, savoring the taste and feel of the other man.

Steve moaned softly, exploring back, his entire body humming in the long-denied thrill of being in Bucky’s arms. At Winter’s barking, Steve pulled back with a chuckle. “Someone’s jealous . . .”

Bucky looked stunned; his lips were swollen from the kiss and he looked at Steve with slightly blown eyes. “That . . .”

“Will certainly have to happen again,” Steve breathed. “But Momma’s giggling on the porch.”

Blushing bright red, Bucky chanced a glance over his shoulder and surely enough, Sarah stood on the porch, her hand covering her mouth to stifle the giggles. Bucky pulled away and gave Steve room to get out; the brunet scratched Winter behind the ears, all while still blushing.

Steve slid from the truck, favoring the left leg, which had thankfully been far away from Winter’s assault. “Forgot to pick up the meds,” Steve blushed, holding out his prescription paper.

“Oh . . . I uh - - I can pick them up if you want? Gotta head back into town anyways to check on the mess that was my booth,” Bucky offered.

“Will the pharmacy fill it for you when it’s my name on it?” Steve asked.

“Sure, loads of people pick up other’s medication, some people can’t get out of bed,” Bucky shrugged, still blushing and unable to look at Sarah.

“Without prior authority?” Steve looked shocked but handed the paper over. “Okay. I really appreciate it. The dose the hospital gave me is good for a few more hours, but I think I’ll need the stuff by dinner time.”His stomach rumbled; he’s missed lunch.

“Well, go get your Momma to feed you, I’ll be back in a bit, okay?” Bucky pocketed the prescription paper and looked back at Steve.

Chuckling, Steve nodded slowly. “Sure will.” Raising his voice he added, “but I draw the line at a green bow!”

“It’s cute!” Sarah called back, her tone light and happy, though Steve could hear the slight worry in it.

“But green, Momma? Really?” Steve turned and laughed, grabbing the railing to heave himself up the three porch steps.

Bucky’s truck could be heard driving down the road.

“Green suits him,” Sarah answered, looking her son over and noting every injury as he made it up the steps.

Steve snickered and looked at Winter. “You like your new look, Winter?”

Winter followed close at Steve’s heels; he barked and pranced into the home, looking proud.

Carefully, Steve hugged Sarah. “Hey, Momma. The police are looking into the assaults and stuff. I’m willing to bet Bucky didn’t tell you what happened exactly.”

Shaking her head, Sarah helped Steve into the farmhouse and into the living room so Steve could sit down, “just that someone tried to hit you and Winter? What in the world happened? Did you get in a fight again, Steve? Johnny brought TJ here . . . the boy looked . . . shell-shocked.”

Easing onto the couch with a moan of pain, Steve moved to ease his borrowed sweatpants off, as well as the t-shirt, knowing his medically educated mother would insist on checking him over anyway. “We were talking by his stand when someone called out a sexually-motivated slur. They started smashing his stand and stuff, then I heard a truck rev. Winter was in the road, so I just grabbed and kept rolling. Didn’t really think, Momma, just did it. And the car didn’t _try_ to hit me, it _did_ hit me. Missed Winter, gave me a rubber burn right through the jeans.” Looking at his mother, he added, “I also got a concussion from my head hitting the road in the roll.” He didn’t address the questions about Johnny and TJ, not feeling right giving away TJ’s secret, despite having told about his mother.

Shaking her head, Sarah began looking over all the injuries, making sure they were treated right; her careful hands couldn’t even be felt as she checked over her son.

“They used pseudo skin on the road burns on my hands and face, Momma.” Steve said as he let her check him over.

“They caught everyone?” Sarah asked softly, looking up at Steve.

“Not yet, but they caught three of them The guy in the truck, a witness agrees with me that it was Lucas Potter, is still out there.”

Clucking her tongue in disapproval, Sarah said, “Lucas Potter is a foul man.”

“Don’t think it’s directly related, but Lucas’ wife bought some tomatoes earlier. I don’t think she had time to tell Lucas, though.”

“I suspect that Lucas hits that poor woman,” Sarah said sadly, shaking her head. “And Lucas is friends with those foul boys, the Reeves’. You remember them, right? Sean and Fred?”

“Fred was Becca’s boyfriend until yesterday, Momma.” Steve looked at the woman.

“I know,” Sarah said, “he’d been her boyfriend for a few months. I’m glad that’s over. Becca can do a whole lot better. Though, I always thought Sean was the worst of that whole group.” The older woman shook her head.

“Yeah, me, too.” Steve sighed. “Hopefully they get Lucas before he finds out his wife has those tomatoes, Momma.”

“I’m sure they’ll arrest him soon,” Sarah reassured, nodding as she finished looking over Steve’s injuries. “So, you and Bucky, huh? That’s nice, dear.”

Flushing, Steve nodded. “I made my choice, Momma. Hate to hurt Peggy, but we’ve been rocky for some time. I think we’ll both be happier with someone else. And . . . and I’ve wanted Bucky since we were maybe sixteen? Fifteen?”

“You _haveDear John_ letter. I want her to know it’s not her fault, that I want us both to be happy.”

“And Bucky knows this? He knows, for sure, that you aren’t technically broken up with Peggy?” Sarah asked gently, but her tone was firm.

Blinking slowly, Steve said, “I told him I haven't gotten ahold of her yet. I mean, I’m definitely gonna break it off . . . but . . . I don’t want Bucky to think I’m stringing them both along, either.” He bit his full lip, ignoring the tug at his injured cheek.

“I would be clear with him, we don’t want a misunderstanding, do we?” Sarah patted Steve’s knee gently before standing up, “what would you like for lunch, dear?”

“Yeah, as soon as he comes back, I’ll talk to him. There’s been enough confusion between us over the years.” Steve sighed and eased the t-shirt back on. He reached for the sweatpants. “Bucky’s gone to find out if anything survived and if the police will release it to him. Thompson, that’s the cop I think, Jeffy Thompson from three grades lower than us, said it was evidence.”

Nodding, Sarah said, “Jeffy’s a good boy, always very sweet and fair.”

“Momma, did you know how much Bucky’s been tortured? TJ?” Steve looked at his mother.

“Tortured?” Sarah looked confused, her bright blue eyes looking down at Steve with worry, “I know they were bullied in high school . . . TJ had a lot of issues with his anger after James and Winifred passed.”

“Yeah, they’ve been called hateful slurs all this time, and Bucky might not know it, but he acts like a victim. He wants to be left alone, basically unseen. No one really buys his stuff but they buy Becca’s.” Sighing in frustration, he said, “I think the bullies kept it going all this time, and when I wasn’t around to protect him, he didn’t learn to protect himself . . . he just hid in a corner and tried to get by. And TJ basically hides, too.”

“They’ve never said anything . . . and whenever I went to town with them . . .” Sarah shook her head, frowning.

“To me either,”Steve sighed, “I found out when we got attacked today.”

“So, they attacked you two because of Bucky’s and TJ’s sexual orientation?” Sarah looked livid, her face set in a protective, angry emotion.

“Yeah, I think so. I was about to kiss him when it happened, so it was more than obvious to most people we’re both into each other.” Steve eased off the couch. “And Mary was sweet until I asked Bucky the prices, then she got real nervous, so I really think the town people have been letting Lucas and his thugs dominate, just like in school.”

“Well, with those men in prison hopefully things will get better,” Sarah sighed and looked at her son, “you’re here now. They’ve got you again.”

“Yeah, and instead of fighting his battles for him,” Steve looked determined, “I’m gonna teach him to stand up for himself. I’ll hold him up if I must, but Bucky’ll learn he’s _worth_ a real life. He doesn’t belong in the shadows.” Steve touched his head with a wince. “And Johnny’s protecting TJ almost like a Momma bear.”

“That’ll be good for him,” Sarah nodded; she walked into the kitchen and began to make some more sandwiches for lunch. “Oh! I forgot to tell you . . . some law firm from New York City called . . . about that author you were having trouble with?”

“I’ll call them back, thanks. Got the number for me?” Steve carefully kissed her neck and headed for the message pad. Ripping off the note, he headed to the porch to call. With a sigh, Steve went back into the house, grabbed his wallet and phone and keys from his destroyed jeans, and want back to the porch swing, easing down. He dialed the number and began to work on the case.


	5. Making Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNINGS: Reference Hate Crime, Anxiety, Post Traumatic, Reference Gang Rape**

A couple hours later, the roar of Bucky’s truck could be heard from inside; unlike the full load this morning, the bed of the truck only held a single crate. Becca sat in the front seat, Bucky having picked her up from school while he was in town. Parking the vehicle, Bucky got out, a paper prescription bag in his hand as he walked up the porch steps.

Getting out of the truck, eyes red and swollen from crying softly after hearing, at school no less, that Bucky had been run over by a truck, and finding out he was okay, but wouldn’t tell her what had happened, Becca grabbed her backpack and ran into the house. “Sarah! Bucky won’t tell me what happened!” She had ignored Steve on the swing in her run.

Sighing, Bucky looked at Steve and ran his free hand down his face.

“Hey, Buck,” Steve hung up his phone, offering a smile.

“Hey, Stevie,” Bucky groaned softly, looking worried, handing Steve his prescription.

Steve took Bucky’s hand and sighed. “Tried Peggy again, but no answer. She’s supposed to come up this weekend. I can’t wait to get this cleared with her. I want to be able to honestly show you off as my boyfriend!”

“Show me off?” Bucky shook his head, “you can’t _show me off_. They didn’t catch Lucas. He’s in hiding, Steve.” 

Steve paled. “My god . . . he’s still out there? You’re in danger! Real danger!” Steve reached for Bucky, terrified that asshole might come around the corner and open fire; he was a known hunter and great shot even in school.

Bucky staggered to the side until he came in contact with the sturdy railing, his whole body slumped and he hung his head, “I’m gonna ask that Becca stay here with you and Sarah for a bit. Until that asshole is caught.”

“What if,” Steve countered, “I move to the farm, platonic if you want, and Becca move here until that asshole is caught? I can help with the animals, do Becca’s chores?”

“You can’t,” Bucky shook his head, “you need to watch after your Momma, Steve. Becca . . . she doesn’t even know Sarah’s sick . . . she wouldn’t know how to care for her.”

“Okay, what if you both move in and we both get up at dawn to go take care of the animals?” Steve sounded frustrated that he couldn’t protect Bucky.

“And leave _my house_ unattended? Steve, c’mon, you know what will happen. I can’t,” Bucky shook his head.

“Damn.” Steve ran his hand over the back of his neck, ignoring the pain. “There’s no easy solution is there? And I don’t think TJ can handle moving back to your place right now. He was pretty bad today, almost catatonic in fear. Johnny’s gonna be real busy with him.”

“Becca is going to stay here with you four, I’ll make sure the farm is okay, it’s only a little over a mile down the road, so it’s not far from here. I’ll be okay, I doubt Lucas will honestly do anything,” Bucky sounded like he was trying to reassured himself.

“How about the women live with you on the farm and I watch Momma’s house. Lucas is after me, not you.” Steve frowned severely.

“He’s after _both_ of us, Steve,” Bucky growled, not mad at the blond, just mad at the situation, “I doubt he’d hurt Becca or Sarah . . . but,” he shrugged and looked down at the porch, “I have no idea where his head is at right now.”

“And Winter? Will he be okay?” Steve asked softly, knowing how much Bucky cared for his dog.

That revelation seemed to make Bucky slump even more, “I don’t know . . . obviously not, he did try to run him over.” He lifted his head to look at Steve, miserable and hopeless eyes meeting Steve’s. “I don’t know what to do, Steve.”

“Let’s ask the police if they can do a drive by once in awhile?” Steve carefully pulled Bucky into a hug, merely holding him.

Nodding, Bucky buried his face into Steve’s shoulder, careful of the other man’s injuries, and just let the blond hold him. Truth be told, Bucky was terrified. He had no idea what Lucas was planning, but he knew the violence the man was capable of.

“Wanna come in for dinner?” Steve offered softly. He made no move to let go the man in his arms.

“Yeah, I guess I could eat,” Bucky nodded and pulled away, offering Steve a soft smile, though his pale eyes still looked haunted.

Nodding, Steve opened the front door. “Come on in, Buck. time to take a break from the troubles out here.” He scooped up the prescription bag.

Bucky followed Steve into the home and sighed when he saw that his sister still looked very upset and Sarah was patting the teenager’s knee soothingly. He looked at Steve and then back at Becca; he knew he should tell her, but he’d managed to hide the abuse he’d been suffering for years . . . and he didn’t really want to bring it up.

Looking at her brother, Becca finally blurted, “in school, when they said you were hit by a truck, one of the kids said, _‘that’s what the faggot deserves.’_ I yelled at him, but the teacher yelled at _me_! Why do they hate us so much? I’m sick of them talking like that to me about you!” She’d never told Bucky before about the slurs and abuse at school, not wanting to add to his worries. But this had been the breaking point for her.

Bucky sighed and walked over to his sister; he sat down beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, bringing her close, “I know, it’s not fair, people can be cruel and hateful just for the sake of being cruel and hateful. It doesn’t make any sense.”

Becca turned and fiercely hugged her big brother. “I hate them back!”

“Hey, hey,” Bucky cooed gently, he pulled back so that he could look at Becca, “hate is never a good emotion to carry in your heart, okay? Never. It grows and festers until there’s nothing else. I know you, and I know you don’t _hate_ them. Feel bad for them, sure, it’s sad that they are so closed-minded that they let something as silly as me and TJ liking men cause so much bitterness in them.”

“You’re the _best_ brother in the world! They’re stupid if they can’t see that!” She continued to hold him, burying her face in his neck.”I’m the only one allowed to be mean to you! If Steve makes you happy, I say love him! Those other jerks should leave you alone!”

Bucky ran a soothing hand through his sister’s long hair and down her back, “I know. Steve does make me happy, and I am very blessed that I have such an amazing sister that supports me.”

Steve looked surprised by Becca’s astuteness but didn’t interrupt.

Becca snorted. “Well, _I_ like boys. They’re gorgeous. So it makes sense to me that you’d think they’re gorgeous, too. You aren’t _stupid_.” She offered a wavery smile.

Laughing, Bucky pressed his lips to her forehead and hugged her close, “I can talk to the teacher if you want me to? You didn’t get in trouble, did you?”

“I think he’s as much an ass as some of the kids in school. It’s my science teacher, Mr. Potter? His brother, Lucas Potter, owns that grain mill out west of our farm?” Becca frowned. “And something else, but I guess whatever, right?”

Bucky pressed his lips in a firm line and nodded, “something else? What is it, Becca?”

“Yeah, they own something else, but I can’t remember what Mr. Potter said it was. Something not grain mill.” She shook her head.

“Well, if Mr. Potter says anything else that bothers you or upsets you,” Bucky said firmly, looking at his sister, “you tell the principal or a teacher you trust. He has no right to be interfering with your learning with his personal opinions. You don’t have to listen to that crap, okay? You have a right to a safe, distraction free, learning space.”

“Okay,” Becca nodded. “You sure you’re okay? You really didn’t get hit by a truck? Or Winter? Or TJ?”

Steve butted in, “I can assure you that WInter certainly didn’t hit Bucky.”

Becca groaned. “Dork!” She called to Steve, but smiled lightly at the joke.

“Actually, Steve saved Winter,” Bucky answered honestly, “Lucas was gonna hit Winter, but Steve swooped in and got him out of the way.”

“Wait? Lucas? Lucas Potter? Mr. Potter’s older brother? What . . . that fiend! You should call the cops!” Becca looked incensed.

“Already did, Becs. They’re looking for him right now, which comes to the second thing I have to tell you, okay?” Bucky started and was about to continue when Steve’s voice cut in.

“I need you here to help me out, Becca,” Steve interrupted. “I was brushed by his car and have trouble walking and stuff for a bit. I came to help Momma and can’t do it. Can you?” Steve looked to Bucky, not wanting Becca scared about staying there.

Becca turned to Bucky, worried.

Bucky shrugged, “I don’t see why not. And you know those city boys. Steve’ll need a lot of help keepin’ this place in tip top shape.” He tried to keep his smile, not wanting to worry Becca anymore than she already was.

Becca frowned, “what about TJ? You guys are keeping something from me. Was _TJ_ hurt?”

“No,” Bucky assured, sighing softly, “he . . . he got real scared from the attack, Becca. Johnny’s with him now.”

“Yeah,” Becca sighed. “I can see that. TJ’s probably scared to death of those assholes. Okay. I guess I can go back home, get some stuff, then come back here. Is tomorrow good?” She looked at Sarah.

“I’ll bring over some stuff for you tonight, okay? I gotta grab a part for the faucet here anyways,” Bucky offered.

“And tend your animals, if you want or need to, before you come back?” Steve asked, keeping his own tone light.

“Yup, gotta feed the goats and Belle, ya know how cranky they get if they aren’t fed. Belle throws an honest to God fit,” Bucky laughed softly, watching Becca.

Shrugging, Becca nodded. “Okay, I can stay. But I think you’re gonna need help without me doing my chores all the time. And what about putting away the cheese and soap and stuff left from today’s market?”

“Don’t worry about it,” Bucky laughed, “I’ll make sure everything is tucked away, safe and sound. I can handle a few extra chores for a couple days and TJ will be able to help me tomorrow. Sarah is gonna need your help around here.”

“I have been meaning to go through the attic,” Sarah nodded, seeing this for what is was. For whatever reason, Bucky did not want Becca at their farm. “Would you be able to help me with that, dear? It’ll take a couple days.”

“If I get some of those cinnamon rolls you’re hiding in the kitchen?” Becca grinned.

Laughing sweetly, Sarah nodded and stood, “alright, sounds like a fair deal. Want to help me set the table?” She looked at Becca.

“Sure,” the girl stood and followed the woman from the room.

Steve turned to Bucky. “As soon as we can find Lucas, things will be a lot better around here. And Sean’s been lying low since we got back in town. Better keep an eye out for him, just in case.” He frowned softly.

Bucky put his head in his hands, his fingers clutching at his hair. He didn’t say anything, the sound of his breathing the only sound that could be heard from the brunet.

Steve stepped over and slid his arms around his best friend, holding him close though somewhat careful of his own injuries.

Bucky leaned against Steve’s side, “I had no idea they were saying that crap to her at school!”

“You all try to protect each other, Buck. It’s a family trait.” He smiled softly. “You’ve always been protective without being violent.”

Shaking his head, Bucky released a shaky breath, “is that what they want? For me to get violent? Steve . . . I don’t know how much longer I can do this.”

“If you get violent, they can get you locked away, or claim self defense. But, if you fight back, you’ve got the power. Let me teach you how to fight back, Buck?” Steve stroked one finger down Bucky’s cheek.

“How? What can I do to make them leave my family alone?” Bucky sounded so lost, so hopeless. The past eight years he’d tried to live under the radar, a mere shadow in the town he called home. He figured if he stayed quiet, not let the vicious words rile him up . . . that they’d leave him alone. Hearing that Becca had been suffering the same abuse made his blood boil; she’d done absolutely nothing to deserve that. And he still struggled with accepting what had happened to TJ, that they’d gone so far as to viciously gang rape his brother.

Steve titled Bucky’s face up; the other man hadn’t actually said he didn’t want to pursue a relationship. Softly, Steve brushed his lips over Bucky’s. “By letting them bully you into hiding, you gave them power. And when assholes get power they grab for more until someone stops them. Once you start standing up for yourself, they’ll start backing down. It might take a while, they’ll push to test your resolve, but you’ll be able to convince them if you stick with it.” He gazed into Bucky’s eyes, searching.

Bucky’s jaw ticked and he nodded; he leaned back over to rest his head against Steve’s shoulder, “what if they don’t back down? What happens then?”

“Well, we’ll be gathering evidence that they’re harassing the three of you. With the law on our side, and those enforcing it, I can guarantee you’ll be a harder target, less amusing for their puerile brains. They’ll find someone else to bully. It’s not perfect, but it’s the way things work,” Steve reassured.

“I don’t want them to find someone else,” Bucky muttered helplessly.

“So, you push harder, use the law to your advantage. Get them locked away and punished for what they’re doing.” Steve brushed fingers across Bucky’s chin and cheek. “You can’t take on this punishment because you don’t want someone else to suffer it. That makes you a martyr, and martyrs end up dead.”

Bucky swallowed thickly and nodded, “I - - I . . . I guess I should go back to the farm, get some of Becca’s and TJ’s things. Feed the animals.”

“Let me come too and help today?” Steve asked. “I know I’ll be slow, but I can do some things?”

Lips twitching into a small smile, Bucky shook his head, “you got a concussion, Steve. I’ll be alright. I’ll take Winter with me, okay?”

Sighing, Steve nodded and winced. “Yeah, okay, I’ll go bug Momma and Becca. Did you want her to know about the stand being destroyed or keep it to myself?”

“You can tell her,” Bucky shrugged and stood, running his fingers through his hair.

“Hey, Buck, now that you know Becca’s a victim, too, you can enlist her to learn to fight back without getting in trouble herself. She’s ripping to start the fight, and that’s not good.” Steve brushed his fingers over Bucky’s shoulder and dropped his hand.

“Yeah, sounds good,” Bucky sighed and bent down to press his lips to Steve’s. “See you in a few, okay? And don’t do anything stupid. Relax.”

“Okay, nothing stupid. Relax. Got it. If I can teach you how to fight back, you can teach me to relax.” Steve kissed him lightly back. “Be careful. If there’s a problem, send Winter? I know it’s a mile, but he’s a strong dog.”

“Always am, Stevie,” Bucky straightened and called for his dog to follow him. He gave Steve one last smile before ducking out of the house, letting the door shut softly behind him.

“Momma?” Steve said softly, watching the door but knowing his soft-footed mother had come to stand near him, “does falling into love again feel this way? It’s scary and breath-taking and I don’t know what . . .”

Sarah smiled at her son and gently placed a hand on his shoulder, patting it softly, “I’m not sure you ever fell out of love with that boy. You two are just too stubborn to see what you had in front of you the whole time.”

Nodding, he turned. “I’m telling Peggy this weekend when she comes. Bucky already knows.” He smiled. “He’s accepted that I’m not stringing him along. He even let me kiss him.” Steve felt nervous and happy.

“Well, that’s good,” Sarah gave her son another smile, “I am very happy for you two. Took you long enough.” She laughed gently, shaking her head, “Winnie and I used to watch you two play and we knew . . . we knew that you two were going to end up together. It’s just a shame she never got to see it.”

“Did it ever bother you guys? Or James? That we love each other? Another man?” Steve looked at her.

“James had a hard time accepting it at first, but in the end he came around. Like I said, both Winnie and I suspected long before Bucky came out. Winnie was just happy that her son was going to have someone to look after him,” Sarah answered with a soft smile.

Chuckling, Steve said, “I got him in more trouble than anything else. Bucky can look after himself, but I . . . I want him to stop letting these asses walk over him. I think he might finally be convinced now he knows Becca and TJ are victims, too.” The chuckle had dropped off. Sighing, Steve placed his hands on his mother’s shoulders and kissed her forehead. “Is there anything I can do?”

“Becca and I can handle dinner,” Sarah laughed. “Johnny is handling TJ,” the joy fell from her voice and she looked at Steve, “something really bad happened to that boy. I know a flashback when I see one, Steve.”

Nodding, Steve said, “yeah, a few years back, so there’s no evidence to press charges with, Momma, and TJ never told anyone. We found out by accident. Johnny’s seeing to him, but I think the whole family needs therapy.” Steve shifted and winced.

“I do believe your boyfriend told you to relax, Steve. Listen to him.” Sarah didn’t push anymore on the TJ subject, realizing Steve wasn’t going to give her anymore than he had.

“My boyfriend,” Steve smiled. “Bucky’s my boyfriend. I love how that sounds.” He went to the study to sink down at the writing desk and begin working on the next piece of art. Despite it being considered work, and most people complaining that work can’t be relaxing, Steve always felt relaxed when drawing what he wanted to draw. And this was something _he_ wanted to draw.

**************

A few hours later, just as the sun was beginning to dip below the horizon, Bucky’s truck could be heard pulling up to the house. Minutes later, Winter came bounding over to Steve and propped his paws on the edge of the chair.

Steve smiled and reached down carefully to stroke the dog’s head. He’d eaten with his mom and Becca then come back into the study to work on his drawing; Johnny had feed TJ from a tray in his room. When Winter interrupted, Steve became aware of how late the hour had become. “I guess it’s time to roll this up before I lose all light, huh?” He looked up. “Bucky’s here, right, Winter?” Steve eased up from his chair, wincing at the aches of his injuries and long sitting.

Winter barked and trotted out of the study, as if leading Steve to his owner.

Grinning, Steve followed obediently.

Bucky set down Becca’s and TJ’s duffel bags on the couch; the brunet offered Steve a tired smile, “heya, Steve. Didn’t do anythin’ stupid did you?”

“Unless you count art as stupid? Nah. Momma wouldn’t let me.” Steve leaned in and brushed his lips over Bucky’s. “You?”

“Smart woman,” Bucky laughed softly, “and I never do anything stupid.” Bucky gave Steve another small smile before collapsing on to the couch with a sigh.

Steve sank down next to him and slid his hand over Bucky’s. “You get a chance to eat? Momma cooked fried chicken and mashed potatoes and fresh squash from a certain Barnes farm and apple pie.”

“I’ll grab a plate before I head back,” Bucky mumbled, his head falling to rest on Steve’s shoulder, “but right now, I just don’t wanna move.”

Steve laughed softly. “Well, if you fall asleep right here, you’ll have to get up earlier so you can do your chores, Buck. Sure you don’t wanna drag yourself in to eat?” He lifted Bucky’s hand and kissed it.

Bucky grumbled under his breath and hoisted himself off the couch, “such a punk . . .”

“Yeah, well, someone’s gotta look after this jerk,” Steve followed Bucky up with a soft groan and took his hand again. “C’mon, it’ll be worth it.”

“Your Momma’s cookin’ is always worth it,” Bucky smiled and walked into the kitchen.

Becca looked up from doing her homework at the kitchen table. “Bucky,” she grinned, as if she hadn’t heard the truck, “you’re back!”

“Yup, your bag is on the couch, let me know if I forgot anything,” Bucky smiled at his little sister before heading over to the fridge to look for the promised fried chicken. “Even remembered your charger.”

Becca walked over and reached around her brother for a quick hug before pulling out a covered plate. “Here, all set up for you.”

“You’re the best,” Bucky pulled her into a one armed hug and then moved over to the microwave. Uncovering the plate, he popped it in to heat up the meal.

Beaming in pride and delight, Becca bounced on her toes. “Thanks!” She turned to Winter, “c’mere, Winter. I’ll feed you, too.”

“My dog is gonna get fat with all the spoilin’ you ladies are doing,” Bucky laughed.

“Why? You had time to feed him yet?” Becca shot back.

Steve snickered but stayed out of it.

“I did,” Bucky smiled, “actual dog food, because, ya know, he’s a dog. I don’t know if you or Sarah got that memo or not.”

Winter whined and looked up at Becca; he barked and shifted on his hind legs, as if he knew that the girl was going to give him more food. His tall ears perked with interest and his tail wagged happily.

Laughing, Becca reached down and slipped the dog a bit of unbreaded baked chicken. “He’s just being a party pooper, Winter, yes he is.”

Bucky snorted and turned back to take his heated plate out of the microwave, “yup, he’s gonna get fat. And then _you’ll_ be helpin’ me round up all those damn goats,” the brunet smirked at his sister as he grabbed a fork and leaned against the counter to begin eating.

“Well, if it’s easier, we can get rid of the goats and go back to all those cows,” she shot back, crossing her arms.

“Rabbits,” Steve supplied. “Rabbits are easy to herd. They’re in cages.”

Becca turned a glare on Steve then on Bucky. “See what stupidity we’ve put up with without you?” She turned back to Steve and, slowly as if to a child, she said, “I refuse to milk rabbits, Steven Rogers.”

Snickering, Bucky ate a large bite of mashed potatoes, refusing to comment on his boyfriend’s silly suggestion. Becca seemed to be handling it just fine.

“Well, you can milk any mammal, really, Becca. Don’t like rabbits, how about dog’s milk?”

“Eww!” Becca shot back at Steve with a bigger glare as he snickered in return.

“Not sure if anyone would buy dog milk soap,” Bucky mused, as if actually thinking over the idea.

“Dog cheese?” Steve said, with a nod and a wide grin. “Be the first, start a trend!”

“Demented and probably illegal. You guys are sick!” Becca threw her hands in the air and stormed over to the table, scooping up her homework. “I’m gonna study in my guest room. You do your own dishes, freaks.” She left the kitchen to the sound of Steve’s soft chuckling.

Bucky snorted and put another bite of chicken and potatoes in his mouth, he mixed most of his meal together. His mother used to always think the habit was gross but he found the components of a meal usually tasted good together. After swallowing the bite, he looked over at Steve, “Heard anything from Johnny or TJ?”

Shaking his head then groaning at the injudicious movement Steve said, “Johnny came down to get them a tray and went back up. I think he’s spoiling your brother as mucha s the ladies are spoiling your dog. Without you, life has run amuck!”

“I should go check on TJ,” Bucky said, scraping up some more of his meal. He let out a very soft sigh; he felt like everything was falling apart.

“TJ’s fine right now, Bucky. You finish eating then you can go say hello, okay?” Steve smiled softly.

Nodding once, Bucky continued to eat his meal,“so, you were doin’ art? Whatcha workin’ on right now?”

“A portrait, pretty much. For Becca’s birthday.” Steve got a glass of milk and sat down to join Bucky. “I’m doing a picture of her as she is now. It’s something she’ll appreciate in the future, I think, show her family . . . kids, you know?”

Humming in agreement, Bucky took another bite.

“She’s so pretty, but I don’t think she realizes it,” Steve went on.

“Yeah, she’s had a couple asshole boyfriends. I still think she’s a little young but,” Bucky shrugged, mixing more of the meal together.

Steve nodded. “Eightteen . . . hormones and curiosity high, knowledge and wisdom not so much.”

“God, I just hope she’s not stupid like me, ya know?” Bucky grumbled.

“Why? You get pregnant at sixteen and not tell anyone?” Steve chuckled. “Becca’s smarter than us both together. She’ll wait.”

Bucky huffed and rolled his eyes, “I know she’s smart, but if someone tells you they love you . . . well, at that age, it’s hard not to believe them, ya know? And before ya know it, you’re losing it in the backseat of some guy’s car.” Bucky wrinkled his nose and pushed food around his plate.

Steve nodded. “Yeah, know what you mean. I remember holding you as you cried over that ass.” Steve sighed.

Shrugging, Bucky chanced a glance over at Steve, “I - - I . . . uh - - your first time . . . was it . . . okay? I wasn’t an asshole was I?”

Meeting Bucky’s eyes, Steve honestly said, “it hurt some and was awkward and rushed, but I wanted to try again. I knew if we got it together, it could be good.”

Bucky groaned and let his head fall on the counter.

“Bucky,” Steve put a hand on Bucky’s arm. “We were drunk. It’s surprising we were able to do anything.”

Lifting his head, Bucky looked at Steve, “I never wanted to be the asshole that took someone’s virginity like it was nothing. God, Steve, I’m so sorry.”

“And Bucky, knowing how you felt back then, if you weren’t drunk, would you have been the asshole who took my virginity like it was nothing?” Steve kept his hand on Bucky’s arm, stroking lightly.

“God, no, I woulda treated you right, Stevie,” Bucky sighed and shook his head.

“Okay, and would you have rathered I lose my virginity to one of the other guys at school?” Steve ducked his head to try to meet Bucky’s eyes, offering an encouraging smile.

“Well, no, those guys were all jackasses, trust me,” Bucky grumbled, pale eyes flickering to look at Steve, “I mean . . . I’m glad that it was me . . . wish I could remember it . . . but . . . I wish I coulda done it right. Treated you like you deserved.”

“Well, there’s always next time, Buck,” Steve offered his softened smile, eyes gentle and welcoming. “If you wanna know the truth? You were my only male lover.”

“Really? You’ve never . . . you’ve never been with another guy?” Bucky looked mildly surprised.

“Only one girl and no other guys. And I’ve always fantasized about being with you again.” Steve flushed but kept his eyes locked with Bucky’s. “Don’t get me wrong, Buck, don’t think it’s something I’m _willing_ to do to put up with you or something. I have trouble being with people I don’t really know well, don’t already care about. And you were so sweet.”

Blushing, Bucky looked back at the plate of food that was going cold and then back to Steve, “you ever wanted to top with a guy, Steve?”

“Yeah,” Steve nodded. “I like being top. But I wanna bottom, too . . . which do you prefer?” Steve drew a slow breath, hoping Bucky was receptive to what Steve wanted, even if they had to wait a few more days to try.

Bucky shrugged, “done both, like both. Don’t matter to me, honestly.” He looked over at Steve, “but I wanna show you that I can be good to you, Stevie.”

“I know you can be good to me, Buck. I’m pretty certain the fumbling and drunken words and stuff were due to the alcohol. I wasn’t much better or much more in control.” Steve tugged Bucky close and smiled.

“Oh, please . . . God, did I talk real dirty to you?” Bucky winced as if the question pained him to ask.

Laughing, Steve nodded and touched foreheads. “Yeah, real dirty. I liked it.”

“You did?” Bucky looked at Steve.

Steve flushed, “but I don’t _need_ it to enjoy sex, Buck, if you don’t prefer it.”

“I _do_ enjoy it . . . I just didn’t think you would . . .” Bucky answered.

“Just because I don’t approve foul language, especially aimed at someone everyday, doesn’t mean I don’t like being called your cock hound in private.” Steve still flushed.

“ _Jesus_ , Steve,” Bucky breathed and pulled back, “we keep talkin’ about this and I won’t be able to stop myself from taking you to bed.”

Nodding, Steve sat up and sipped his milk, a innocent look on his angelic face. “Right, and with the concussion, that’s out.”

“And Peggy, Steve,” Bucky added.

“God, yes, I wanna tell Peggy so we’re free to be together,” Steve met Bucky’s eyes and nodded, looking serious.

“I’m fine with the kissin’ and stuff . . . but I don’t wanna . . . I mean, I know I’m already . . .” Bucky sighed and looked back at his half eaten meal.

“You want to respect Peggy by not stepping out of bounds. Holding hands, kissing, and some minor cuddling, things we’d do in public. Got it. Not a problem, Buck.” Steve smiled at Bucky, eased to his feet and grabbed the plate. He leaned down and kissed Bucky’s forehead. “Let me re-heat this for you, Buck.” He limped slightly to the microwave and set it inside, heating it up.

“Thanks . . . and I know it’s dumb . . . I mean, we already are disrespecting her . . .” Bucky chewed his bottom lip.

Turning, Steve shook his head. “It’s not dumb, Bucky. And it’s something I would be worried about if you were the one trying to end a relationship with dignity for the other guy. It’s like they always warn a girl never date a married man because he’ll never leave his wife? Well, I’m not that guy. I want you to know, I’m really gonna leave her. I choose to do it before we go further, because she deserves that much. And so, I can understand you wanting to hold off until I’m free. I respect you for that, Bucky. I want you to believe that.”

Nodding, Bucky pushed off the counter and grabbed his reheated plate from the microwave to finish it off.

“And if you feel like stopping the minor affection displays, I can do that. Don’t be afraid to ask me to back off, Bucky.” Steve walked over and touched Bucky’s hair, leaning close to whisper in his ear, “even if you keep changing your mind, I won’t think badly of you. I’ve put you in a very awkward situation.”

Steve’s warm breath on his ear caused a shiver to run down Bucky’s spine and it took everything in him not to turn his head and kiss Steve breathless. Clearing his throat, Bucky took a small bite and swallowed it before saying, “I don’t want you to stop . . . I like it, really, I do. I just never been _the other man_ , ya know? It’s weird.”

Steve nodded and eased into the chair. “I don’t want you to feel like _the other man_ , either. I want to love you freely.”

Bucky scraped the last of the food off the plate and ate it before washing the dish and putting it in the drying rack.

Steve washed his milk glass and let it join the plate and silverware. Turning, placing his hands on Bucky’s hips, Steve touched foreheads. “I’ve always loved you in one way or another. I want to be free to _fall in love_ with you, Bucky, if you’ll give me that chance?”

Smiling, Bucky looked at Steve and nodded, “I’d like that.”

“Then be patient a few more days,” Steve promised then stepped back, showing his willingness to respect the boundaries that worried Bucky. Tonight, he would stop the kissing and petting, so Bucky could come to terms with their continually shifting feelings and the still unwitting Peggy. Wanna go check on TJ, Buck?”

“Yeah, I haven’t seen him at all since the attack. I feel like I’m being a shitty brother,” Bucky admitted softly, “he’s always been pushed to the side for either me or Becca.”

Nodding, Steve softly said, “I can pretty much guarantee that TJ’s doing fine, but you go check. I’ll be here when you’re done.” He smiled.

Bucky nodded and gave Steve a small smile before heading upstairs to the bedroom TJ and Johnny were using. Knocking softly, he didn’t want to wake them if they slept.

“Yeah?” Johnny’s voice sounded calm, almost a purr of tired contentment.

“It’s Bucky, mind if I come in? I can come by tomorrow,” Bucky offered.

“Come on in, Buck,” Johnny called. He smiled as the door opened, positioned behind TJ on the bed, both sitting up, leaning back, Johnny against the headboard. Both were also fully dressed in sweats and t-shirts. Johnny massaged TJ’s temples gently, smiling and looking as contented as if _he_ were the one getting the massage.

Bucky offered a soft smile to the two on the bed; he looked at TJ and asked, “how’re you doin’, Teej?”

TJ hummed softly and gave Bucky a small smile of his own, “I’m okay, Buck. I’m sorry . . . I’m sorry I freaked out at the market.”

Johnny nodded and softly said, “we talked about this, baby boy. Bucky wanted you safe so hiding was acceptable, Right, Bucky?”

“Of course, you did the right thing, TJ,” Bucky confirmed with a nod, “the last thing I want is you hurt.”

“But . . .” TJ frowned softly and looked at Johnny and then back at Bucky, “I was screamin’ . . . making a scene.”

Kissing the back of TJ’s head, Johnny softly said, “I think most people would have screamed when a bunch of assholes attacked them. Bucky was in shock or he’d have joined you. You did good. If you hadn’t screamed, others might not have known there was trouble so quickly.” Johnny obviously put a positive spin on all TJ’s actions, trying to counter TJ’s guilt and shame.

“He’s right, TJ,” Bucky assured his brother, reaching out to brush his fingers through TJ’s hair. “You didn’t do anything wrong. There’s something else I want to talk to you about,” Bucky looked at Johnny, giving him a significant look before his eyes found TJ again. “I want you to stay here with Johnny for a few days, okay?”

“Oh, goody,” Johnny grinned, eyes serious behind TJ, “I get to spoil my baby boy!”

TJ frowned, knowing something else was going on, “why? Are . . . are you staying here, too? Becca?”

“Becca is going to be helping Steve with Sarah while Steve recovers,” Bucky explained.

“So,” Johnny said, “you are gonna be watching the animals at night while your family has a mini-holiday? What about morning chores? Want me to come help out?”

“I can help with chores,” TJ insisted firmly, “you don’t want me at the house, okay. But, I won’t let you take care of the farm all by yourself.”

Smiling as TJ fell for his bluff, Johnny said, “Whatcha think, Bucky? TJ help you or re-teach me everything I forgot?”

“We’d be there all day if I had to re-teach you everything, pretty boy,” Bucky teased the blond and then looked at his brother, “I’d love your help, Teej. I’ll see you in the morning, okay? I even brought your things. They are in your duffel bag downstairs.”

Nodding behind his lover, Johnny kissed the back of TJ’s head again. He knew that being able to do his chores would help ground TJ and bring his self-worth back up. “But after chores, you come right back here to me, okay? You promised to help me sort the shed out back.”

TJ looked between both men and nodded, “okay.” He got up off the bed to wrap his arms around his older brother, “I love you, Bucky. So much. Be safe.” Obviously, TJ knew that there was more to why Bucky insisted he stay with the Rogers family.

Kissing TJ’s temple, Bucky hugged him in return and then stepped back, “get some rest, Teej. I’ll see you in the morning. Bright and early.”

Slipping back onto the bed, TJ nodded, giving Bucky a smile, “bright and early, I’ll be there.”

**************

“Should I walk you to your truck, Bucky?” Steve watched Bucky walk down the steps, the look on the brunet’s face less tense than when he’d climbed the steps minutes before.

“Nah, you stay in here, get off that leg. I can make it to my truck,” Bucky smiled and yawned.

“You sure you can drive? Don’t want you falling asleep at the wheel.” Steve frowned, snapping his fingers softly to gain Winter’s attention.

“I’ve been a hell of a lot more tired than this and driven, I’ll be fine, Steve, really,” Bucky nodded and pet his dog, patting his leg get Winter to follow him.

“You keep an eye on this guy, Winter. He means the world to me.” Steve stroked WInter’s ears and smiled to Bucky. “See you tomorrow? Or will you be too busy?”

“Yup, you’ll see me tomorrow, gotta fix that faucet, I’ll be back sometime in the afternoon, after TJ and I finish all the chores at home,” Bucky answered; from the bottom of the stairs he called, “Becca! I’m leaving! See you tomorrow!”

“No you aren’t!” She screamed back and ran down the stairs, flinging herself into his arms. Giving him a fierce hug, she stepped back. “No dog cheese. You can go now.”

Snorting, Bucky kissed his baby sister’s forehead, “be good.”

“Really? Me? I just go to school and do chores and homework. What’s there to censure?” She grinned. “You’ve got Sarah babysitting me, so what harm can I do?”

“Uh huh,” Bucky smirked and ruffled Becca’s hair.

“It’s you that’s gotta be good. Treat him right or you’re gonna lose him, Bucky. He’s the right one.” Becca nodded sagely and Steve covered his own mouth with a hand, flushing.

“Yeah, yeah, should I start callin’ ya Yoda or something?” Bucky teased.

“Lord, no! I’m not that short, I’m not green, and I’m much better at making myself understood, even if his sentence structure is perfectly grammatically correct. I’m doing a paper on Yoda and linguistic rules.”

Laughing, Bucky hugged his sister again before finally stepping back, “I love you. See you tomorrow.’

“You better. Winter might waste away without me!” She grinned then whispered, “I love you, too.” The teenager threw herself back up the steps.

Smiling, Bucky turned back to Steve and hugged him, mindful of the blond’s injuries.

Steve grinned and kissed Bucky’s forehead. “Drive safe, and see you tomorrow. It’s not like there’s a blizzard out there.”

Stepping back, Bucky gave Steve a lazy, two fingered salute before turning towards the door, Winter following close behind, “will do. See ya tomorrow, punk.” And with that, Bucky stepped out into the chilly fall night, shutting the door softly behind him.


	6. Two Kinds of Visits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNINGS: Hate-Crime, Arson, Attempted Murder, Assault, Violence, Foul Language, Sexual Slurs**

Saturday afternoon a knock echoed throughout the Rogers’ home; Peggy stood outside the front door. She and Steve hadn’t spoken over the last week, but things had been rocky even before then . . . Steve had been distant. She expected a break up when she heard about Steve moving back to his home town and had thought he would have ended things before he left. She had been with Steve for years, but both of them had been moving apart in the last months.

Steve opened the door instantly and offered a welcoming smile to his girlfriend. “Come on in, Peg. How was the drive?” His healing injuries were quite evident, even if his sweatpants covered the leg injury. He still limped slightly, and the bruising was hard to hide so he hadn’t bothered.

Noting the injuries immediately, Peggy gave her boyfriend a concerned glance as she stepped into the home, “you weren’t kidding about the cows . . . what happened? Did you get in an accident?”

“Some locals attacked me, Bucky, and TJ, destroyed his farmstand and produce and tried to kill his dog. I saved the dog, but got hit by the car.” He took her suitcase and slid it into the hallway out of the way. “The cops are looking for the driver now and then we’ll be taking this as far as we can. I’m pressing full charges, and I’ve convinced Bucky to, as well.”

“Wouldn’t think he’d need convincing if they tried to kill his dog, injure his brother, and destroy his property,” Peggy mused, looking around Steve’s childhood home with interest.

“Bucky doesn’t make waves here. I do. Always been that way.” Steve said and guided her to the living room. “I feel like I should wait until you’re settled, but that’s unfair and maybe even crueller. Peg? We need to seriously talk about us.” He gestured towards the couch.

Nodding, Peggy sat down on the couch; she didn’t look concerned or phased by Steve’s words, almost like she’d expected them. She looked at her boyfriend, letting him start first.

Steve ran a hand over the back of his neck and said, bluntly, “I think we’ve been drifting apart already, and I’m calling it over. You should be free to move on, and I want to, as well.” It wasn’t the prettiest speech, but it wasn’t a pretty subject.

Nodding, Peggy sighed and continued to look at Steve, “you have already moved on, haven’t you?”

“I want to, and I’ve started, but neither of us want to disrespect you by going that far without you knowing. It wouldn’t be right to treat you that way, or treat him that way.” Steve said, without thinking about the pronoun choices he’d used.

Peggy's eyes narrowed just slightly; she'd definitely heard the minor slip, “ _he_? It's Bucky, isn't it? You used to talk about him all the time.” She had known this was coming, her and Steve simply weren't compatible anymore. They had been great together . . . years ago. Now, they had stayed together just because it was what was easy, what was known. She nodded, drawing a deep breath, “your eyes lit up every time you talked about him . . . and you'd get this _smile_ . . . one I was never able to put on your face . . . regardless of how hard I tried.”

Surprised at first, Steve realized that one of the reasons he’d fallen for Peggy was her brilliant mind. “Yeah,” he said honestly. “It’s Bucky. But we weren’t . . . this is recent, us together, Peggy. I wasn’t hiding him behind your back, I swear.” He held out a hand then put it over her’s. “I’m sorry we didn’t work out, Peg, but _now_ , feeling and knowing what I do? It would make you even more miserable if I tried to pretend . . . it would make us both miserable. Somehow, we’ve been struggling for some time to stay _us_.”

Peggy nodded and sighed, “well, we did have a good run, didn't we?” She offered Steve a small smile.

“Would it be out of the question if I asked if you want to meet him?” Steve offered.

“Meet the man who always held your heart, Steve Rogers? I'd be honored,” Peggy smiled. She didn't feel bitter or angry like one might expect; she almost felt _relieved_. Now, she was free to pursue a relationship with the _woman_ she had been falling for.

Smiling, Steve hugged her gently. “I really would love to stay friends, Peggy. You _do_ mean so much to me. If that’s expecting too much, I can understand. But I want you to know, that I’m always here for you.” Steve slowly stood, with barely a wince for the leg injury. “Let me introduce you to everyone? Momma’s been eager to meet you.”

Peggy nodded, letting Steve lead the way to wherever the rest of the members of the household were.

Leading his former girlfriend into the kitchen, Steve offered them a smile, letting his mother and friends know everything was okay. “Peggy, I’d like you to meet my Momma, Sarah. Momma, this is Peggy Carter, one of my best friends.”

Sarah smiled warmly at the young woman, she held out her hand and said, “it's a pleasure to finally meet you, Peggy. Steve has told me a lot about you.”

Peggy shook Sarah's hand and smiled back at Steve's mother, “the pleasure is mine. From what Steve's told me, you are one hell of a woman.”

Steve looked pleased by the complement to his mother. “This is Becca Barnes. She makes soap and cheese.”

Peggy smiled at the teenager and held out her hand for Becca, “it's nice to meet you, Becca.”

Becca shook her hand and checked Peggy over. “You are pretty! Is it hard to live in the city? Sounds crowded.”

“Thank you,” Peggy smiled and dropped her hand, “and it can be quite difficult . . . but I like the fast pace of city living. Keeps me busy.”

“Next to Becca is TJ, uh, Thomas Barnes. TJ, this is Peggy, a close friend from the CIty.” Steve smiled as he introduced Peggy, relaxing as each person met her.

TJ looked between Peggy and Steve with a small frown, as if he were trying to puzzle through something, before he stood up and offered his hand to Peggy, giving her a small smile, “hello, Peggy. Nice to meet you.”

Peggy shook TJ’s hand and offered him a kind smile, “pleasure to meet you, too, TJ.”

Smiling wider, Steve said, “you never got to meet him yet, but that’s my rapscallion brother, Johnny.”

Johnny stood and offered a hand, grinning. “If all of the guys in this room weren’t gay, you’d be hard pressed to fight off our attentions. Hi.”

Steve flushed.

Laughing sweetly, Peggy took Johnny’s hand, “it’s great to finally meet you, Johnny. Steve’s told me very good things about you.”

“Then he lied to protect my reputation,” Johnny winked. He sat next to TJ and lay his hand over the other man’s.

TJ looked at Johnny and then leaned his head on the blond’s shoulder.

Steve reached over and took Bucky’s hand gently. “And _this_ is Bucky, Peggy. Bucky? My friend Peggy.”

Bucky looked like a deer in headlights; he wasn't sure what to say or do. Steve had smiled at them when they'd walked in . . . but that didn't necessarily mean that Peggy wanted to see him.

Peggy laughed sweetly at Bucky's expression, “don't worry, dear. I don't bite.” She held out her hand and gave the brunet a smile.

Firmly, but not unkindly, Steve said, “Peggy and I have agreed that we weren’t working out together. We’re staying friends.” He met Bucky’s eyes. “She pointed out to me that someone else seems to make me happier, and I hope she finds the same happiness with _her_ significant other.” Steve didn’t mention Angie by name, but it was obvious he knew Peggy had a lover.

Bucky swallowed thickly before giving Peggy a smile and shaking her hand. “Nice to finally meet you.”

Peggy grinned and nodded, “you as well.” She dropped her hand and looked to Steve, “I can see why you like him.”

“Lunch is ready, Peg? Are you hungry?” He flushed but chuckled softly and squeezed Bucky’s hand again, glad that Peggy had accepted this change, and that she had just let Bucky know that it was okay. Steve was respectful enough not to go beyond the hand holding, though.

“I can stay for a meal,” Peggy answered with a smile and nod.

Steve nodded and pulled a chair out for her. He didn’t mention that she’d brought a suitcase planning on staying; she was most probably uncomfortable. He wouldn’t push the issue. “Momma? Do you need help?”

“I got it,” Beccaa jumped up to help set the table and serve the food.

Peggy gave Steve a smile and sat down on the chair he'd pulled out for her.

Bucky stood back a little, unsure if he should sit down at the table or come up with some excuse to leave; he didn't want to make Peggy any more uncomfortable than she most likely already was. He looked at Steve, his hands playing nervously with the hem of his shirt.

Steve moved over to Bucky and took his hand with a reassuring smile. “Come sit, Buck,” he said softly, tugging Bucky to the chair next to his. He leaned closer and said, softly but not so softly he was being rude whispering, “this was a mutual breakup, Bucky, not your fault. Come, sit?”

Bucky nodded and took a deep breath before sitting down. He still appeared to be nervous but he hadn't run and hid like he'd wanted to do.

Johnny seemed relatively at ease with Peggy and had no problem giving TJ touches, petting his hand, leaning in to nuzzle softly. He’d meant it when he told TJ he wanted a relationship. Johnny wasn’t ashamed to be gay.

TJ seemed to accept Johnny’s attentions readily; they helped put him at ease and calm his nerves about meeting someone new. Since the attack, all the fears he’d buried for three years had come to the fore.

It didn't take long for Sarah and Becca to serve a dish of sandwiches and a salad made with vegetables grown by Bucky and TJ. The older woman sat down at the table and offered her guests a smile.

“So, Peggy, Steve tells me you work for the FBI . . . that must be very exciting work,” Sarah started, trying to ease the overall uncomfortable situation.

Peggy nodded, “it is. I love my job, it's very fulfilling.”

Becca smiled, “Bucky and TJ grew those vegetables,”she said proudly.

“Did they?” Peggy took a bite of salad and swallowed, she gave Bucky and TJ a smile, “they are very good. Have you been farming your whole life?” Of course Peggy knew the answer but she wanted to reassure Bucky that she wasn't upset with him.

Bucky rubbed the back of his neck and nodded, a blush on his cheeks, “yeah . . . Papa taught us when we were just kids.”

Bragging still, Becca said, “they take care of the entire farm now, but I help with the goats. Bucky’s got the best land around, and the local jerks don’t like that he does, I’m sure. They wanna drive him outta here.”

“Becca . . .” Bucky warned low, his pale eyes darting to glare slightly at his younger sister.

“I already told Peggy about them messing the stand up and stuff,” Steve frowned. “But, the local police are working hard on this, so thing’re under control, Beck.”

Becca fell silent, frowning and eating the sandwich Sarah had made.

Peggy watched them all with a soft frown; she looked at Steve and then at Bucky. The brunet male seemed to hate confrontation; she had a hard time believing he did anything to warrant hate based on his actions. Looking back at Steve, she asked, “why did the locals attack you three?”

“Because Bucky’s gay, so’s TJ and Johnny.” Steve said simply. “They've been torturing them since we were kids and they each came out. It’s still not widely accepted here.” He looked up, “despite the laws.”

“That's a hate crime! Police should've notified the FBI!” Peggy looked shocked.

“It’s a small town, Peggy. I’m sure they’re busy and will notify the right people when they get a chance. Right now, they’re trying to find the ringleader,” Steve tried to defend the local police, who really _had_ been trying as far as he could tell.

“No, notifying the FBI of a hate crime is required! These things can escalate fast!” Peggy shook her head and looked at Steve and then Bucky, who had hunched in on himself, looking very uncomfortable with the whole conversation. TJ didn’t look much better; his head hung as his fingers tapped nervously in his lap, though Johnny leaned close and murmured softly in his ear as he stroked one of TJ’s wrists.

Becca took more salad and pour Italian dressing all over it. “I thought FBI only got involved in multiple state manhunts and stuff?”

“So, is it wrong for the victim to call the FBI?” Steve asked softly, taking another bite of salad with French dressing. His other hand rested right next to Bucky’s, fingers touching lightly.

“It's in the victim's rights,” Peggy nodded, still frowning.

Nodding, Steve looked directly at Peggy. “They hit me with a car. So, I’m hereby notifying the FBI. You’ll have to recuse yourself as we had a relationship, but you’ve been notified.”

Bucky winced as if Steve's words hurt him; he looked up at Sarah and said softly, “the meal was wonderful, Sarah.” He slowly stood up and quickly retreated from the room, the front door opening and closing behind him.

Steve blew out in frustration. “Excuse me, ladies.” He took off after Bucky. “Buck?”

Bucky paced the porch; he looked upset, his fingers threading through his hair. He didn't even acknowledge Steve's presence; he continued to pace, mumbling incoherently under his breath.

“Buck?” Steve stepped up behind his boyfriend.

Whirling around, Bucky looked at Steve and hissed, “getting the FBI involved? Are you fucking insane?” 

“If it’s the law, Bucky, we should be following it,” Steve pointed out reasonably.

Bucky just shook his head and then continued his pacing.

“Do you want me to stand back and do nothing? Let them hurt you? Destroy your stuff?” Steve sounded as frustrated as he felt. “Hurt TJ? Maybe Becca?”

“Yes! That's exactly what I want you to do! You don't get it, Steve!” Bucky snapped, turning back to face the blond. “These guys are going to _kill_ us. They won't stop at you or me. Now that you got the fucking feds here, they're going to go after Becca, after Sarah! Do you get it _now_.”

“Bucky, why would they come out of hiding, risking federal prison, just because the FBI got involved? That makes no sense. Whatever they were going to do, they’re not going to escalate because of the feds. They’re gonna escalate because it’s what they would do anyway. Having the FBI involved means having more defensive power.” Steve took Bucky’s shoulders.

Bucky let out a bitter laugh, stepping back, out of Steve's hold. “No, they weren't going to do _anything_ more than what they have been doing for _years_ until . . .” Bucky shook his head, letting the sentence die off.

Frowning, Steve stepped back as well. “They don’t even know the FBI is involved, Bucky. Not even the police know. I can tell Peggy nevermind.”

“And how long until they find out, huh? Do you honestly think the entire police force is on our side? Do you really think I _haven't_ tried to get them to stop before?” Bucky looked livid, his voice rising with each word he spoke.

“So . . .” Steve slowly said, “I stop, they stop, is that what you’re saying? I back down, they go back to harassing you, leaving your produce stand alone, not running over your dog?”

Bucky sighed, shaking his head and leaning back against the railing of the porch. His head hung down, his brunet locks hiding most of his face. “ _I don't know_. It worked last time . . . they stopped . . .” Bucky's voice sounded broken, scared, the anger vanishing and turning into hopelessness.

“So, you go back to living in the shadows, letting them get away with abusing you . . . and Becca in school . . . and _raping_ TJ. And hurting anyone else different in the local community.” Steve crossed his arms.

Head snapping up, Bucky's eyes flashed, “what the fuck do you want me to do? This is my _home_. I can't just _leave_. You said so yourself. TJ isn’t going to press charges. No one would believe him even if he did.”

“And things got worse because I came back . . . “ Steve nodded, looking defeated. “Fine, if you take care of Momma, I’ll go back to the city.” He headed inside. “Then, you’ll all be safer.”

Following Steve inside the house, Bucky called after the blond, “that’s not what I meant and you know it!” He knew that the others in the house could probably hear them now, but Bucky didn’t care.

“Well, you won’t fight this, not matter what happens. You ask me to let it alone, so you can go back to your status quo.” Steve whirled around, fists clenched by his side. “But I can’t do that, because I don’t think these assholes will back off! They could have killed me, and Winter, and I doubt they’ll back off just because you want to ignore that they’re taking away your rights and freedoms!”

“You think I _want_ this?” Bucky threw his hands in the air, “I don’t _ignore_ any of it, Steve!”

“No, but you’re asking me to ignore the serious problem that’s happening, by telling me to back off, to stop fighting. Bucky, you’ve gotten so used to being beaten down, you’ve forgotten how to fight back.” Steve shook his head stepping closer.

“Not everything is a fight! You can’t win this one with punching the guy that wronged you, Steve! This isn’t high school!” Bucky snapped, looking up at Steve.

“And you can’t live through this by ignoring it, either. They upped the attacks by destroying your stuff, by attacking your dog and brother. Hell, Becca’s being harassed by _teachers_ and no one’s stopping _that_? That’s illegal _and_ immoral! This town is cowed by those assholes, and one of these days someone’s gonna get killed if we don’t step up and stop them!” Steve stood directly in front of Bucky, eyes an intense angry blue.

“Someone’s gonna get killed regardless!” Bucky shook his head.

“Someone nearly did, Buck!” Steve grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him close. “My God, that could’ve been you, don’t you get that? The only reason they didn’t try to kill you is because I made a convenient target, Bucky!” His voice shifted from angry to extremely worried, afraid.

“Of course I get that,” Bucky answered, not pulling away from Steve’s hold, “I know you think I’m being a coward . . . and in a way, I guess I am . . . but . . . there’s _nothing_ I can do to stop them. I’ve _tried_.”

“You’ve tried the FBI, then? You know for sure that they can’t help?” Steve growled low.

Sighing, Bucky pulled back and looked up at Steve, “no . . . I haven’t tried the FBI, Steve. I _do_ know that once they find out the FBI is involved . . . it’s - - it’s not going to be pretty.”

Steve unfastened his pants and dropped them, revealing the deep gashes that had been cleaned of burnt rubber just days ago.”And this is? Bucky, they’ve stepped beyond whatever line you think you’ve drawn.”

Bucky had to tear his eyes away from Steve’s injury; the brunet swallowed thickly and looked back up at the blond, “and it’s only going to get worse.”

“It’s going to get worse, Buck, because I’ve already put the word out that I’m not going to ignore what they did, FBI or no, I stirred things up when I made my police report after Lucas tried to kill me.” Steve reached for his pants and eased them back up with a wince of pain. “Maybe if the police can’t or won’t help us, the FBI might be the only ones willing to. I don’t want to see this happen to you or TJ or Becca. All because you or TJ like men? The local attitude’s disgusting, Buck . . . they should be strung up for their prejudice.” Steve reached for Bucky once more. “There is no going back to whatever you thought was okay. Lucas crossed that line. And, police or not, he’s gonna keep crossing it because he can. He’s gonna take out all his disgusting perverse hate on you and TJ and Becca and Johnny and Momma and me, just because people like that don’t use their brains. They hate, and hurt, and that’s it, Bucky.”

Sighing, Bucky ran his hand through his hair, his eyes focusing on the floor, “it doesn’t matter now. FBI or no FBI . . . things are going to get worse. They won’t stop until either they’re dead or we are.”

“I know,” Steve pulled Bucky into his arms. “That much was evident on Monday, Bucky. I’ve been trying to find a way to prevent _us_ being the ones dead when this is over. I hate seeing you hurt . . .”

Bucky nodded and rested his head on Steve’s shoulder, “I don’t know what to do, Steve. I’m fucking terrified.”

“So am I, Buck,” Steve held him close. “I’m trying everything I can short of hunting him down myself and messing him up.” Steve kissed Bucky’s forehead.

The brunet didn’t say anything, his arms wrapped tightly around Steve’s waist.

“I love you, Bucky, please believe in me? As soon as we can find Lucas, we can break his control on the others. They see him as weak, they stop gathering behind him. He can be put away for some time for what he’s done.” Steve held Bucky against himself, ignoring how the material pressed into his wounds, enjoying the feeling of Bucky in his arms. He kissed Bucky’s forehead again then trailed to his eyelid and cheek.

Looking up, Bucky pressed his lips against Steve’s, “I do believe in you, Steve, with all my heart. I’m . . . I’m sorry I freaked out.”

“You’re allowed to be scared, Bucky, even scared enough to wanna hide from the danger. I don’t blame you for that. But please don’t push me away to protect me. It’s not gonna work. I left once. I don’t plan to do it again. I’m here, I’m home.” Steve returned the kiss gently, lips brushing over lips in a sweet exploration.

After a moment, Bucky pulled back slightly, his pale eyes meeting Steve’s bright blue one’s, “I need to check on the farm . . .” his voice was just a breath above a whisper.

“Want me to involve the FBI or tell Peggy nevermind, Bucky?” Steve asked softly.

Shrugging, Bucky stepped back and said, “whatever you feel is necessary, Steve. Obviously I’m not so good at this sort of thing.”

“You have been too busy trying to survive and keep the farm and your siblings alive and well. Fighting back has always been _my_ specialty.” Steve leaned in to kiss him again. “I love you, Bucky.”

Smiling softly into the kiss, Bucky said, “I love you, too, Steve.” Pulling back, he called for Winter and then looked back at Steve, “save me and TJ plates for dinner?” Over the last couple days, TJ had been adamant about not letting Bucky go to the farmhouse alone except at night. With severe storm weather setting in soon, Johnny had been busy weatherizing their own property and couldn’t be spared yet.

“You know it, babe,” Steve whispered with a smile, eyes dancing at last. “Just don’t forget, you are always welcome here, Buck. There might be a mile between our houses, but our land touches.” Steve stepped back to watch Bucky, TJ, and Winter leave.

After Bucky drove off, Steve turned towards the kitchen, stopping short at the sight of all three women standing there watching. Johnny didn’t seem present, though, respecting his brother’s privacy even if Steve and Bucky had been loud. Steve flushed and cleared his throat. “Bucky and TJ’re coming back for dinner?”

Sarah smiled gently at her son, “well, they’re always welcome. Oh! Steve, I nearly forgot,” the older woman walked over to the counter where an envelope sat; it was already opened and the paper inside appeared to have been read a few times. Handing over the letter, Sarah said, “my trip to Boston wasn’t in complete vain . . . they believe there might be an experimental procedure that could help.”

Steve took the envelope in surprise. He read the letter twice then looked up with a hopeful smile. “Really? So the results were what they’d been looking for? God, that’s good news, Momma!” Steve hugged his mother happily.

“It is,” Sarah agreed with a laugh, “but . . . the clinic is in Boston, dear . . .” she looked up at Steve, “and for the first few months . . . they want me closeby, easier to monitor my condition.”

Steve hesitated, torn completely between taking care of his beloved mother and defending and protecting his boyfriend. “When do the treatments start?”

“They want to start as soon as possible,” Sarah sighed, looking around her kitchen, “I told them the earliest I could get out there was next week . . . I’m sorry, Steve . . . I know now’s not the best time . . .”

“We’ll figure things out, Momma. You need that treatment, so you’re gonna get it.” He kissed her forehead.

Johnny smiled and scooped up the last of his salad. “Think TJ would like to go to Boston with Momma and me while she’s getting treatments?”

Sarah looked over at Johnny and gave him a smile, “well, I think he may like it. But, it’d take a lot of convincing to get him to take a break from the farm.”

“Can’t do much without mentioning it to him first, anyway. But we can wait until dinner to bring it up.” Johnny winked at his mother.

Steve turned to Peggy, hopeful that his mother might be settled and TJ in a safer atmosphere soon. “I’d like to get the FBI on this manhunt. I really think this guy is going to try something even worse than hitting me and Winter with his truck . . . he’s already got other crimes lined against him, so he’s gonna react bad.”

Peggy nodded, “I already took the liberty of calling it in . . . they are already sending two agents to come down and investigate. More will be sent if deemed necessary.”

“Thanks, Peggy.” He ran a hand over the back of his neck and offered a sheepish grin. “Want me to show you to the guest room?”

“I suppose one night won’t hurt,” Peggy gave Steve a smile, “as long as you think Bucky will be okay with it? I don’t want to make him uncomfortable.”

“Bucky knows I wouldn’t do anything with you, Peg. It’s official all around, and by now you’ve probably seen how I feel about him. And, I know your heart leans somewhere else.” Steve sighed, “but you did travel some way and we don’t have a hotel or motel close by. There’s a small bed and breakfast, but it’s run by Lucas’ aunt, so not the best place for you to go.”

“The guestroom it is then,” Peggy laughed and gestured for Steve to begin leading the way.

“I got the one across from you,” Becca laughed. “I’m here helping Sarah clean the attic and basement and whatever else she wants me to. And here I thought I was being baby sat, but I’m thinking Sarah just wants to get this place spotless before going to Boston.”

Laughing, Sarah nodded, “you caught me. This place really should be clean before I leave . . . never leave a house messy.”

Becca laughed. “Let me show you up, Peggy. I live here so I’m practically family.” Becca hurried from the kitchen to get Peggy’s suitcase from the hall.

Peggy followed the teen up the stairs with an amused smile.

Steve looked at his mother. “I’m scared, Momma. Bucky’s in danger, and so are you and Becca and TJ.”

Sarah wrapped her arms around her son and held him close, mindful of Steve’s still healing injuries, “I know, Steve. What Lucas is doing is awful, I always knew that boy was trouble. But, with the FBI . . . I am sure they will catch him soon . . . then you and Bucky will be free to be happy and love each other. Same with Johnny and TJ.”

Nodding, Steve sat back down to his unfinished meal, picking at his sandwich. “What hurts is seeing how much they’ve cowed Bucky. I know he says he’s fought back, but I think he’s never carried through because they back off when he lets it go. He’s been conditioned to obey their whims, Momma.”

Sighing, Sarah nodded and sat down across from Steve at the table, “he’s never been that much of a fighter . . . mostly wants to avoid any type of confrontation. I wish I’d known just how bad it was . . . he never said anything to me. Neither did Tommy.”

“Of course not. Telling might get him in trouble,” Steve sighed. “They’ve got Bucky thinking that every word is overheard, like he’s bugged at all times. Otherwise, why panic that Lucas was going to escalate even if I call off the FBI, as if Lucas would already know they’d been told. They’ve got him acting like a beaten spouse, and I hate it! No one should be hurt like that, especially Bucky or TJ!”

Reaching over, Sarah placed her hand gently on top of her son’s, “I know . . . nothing about this situation is fair. But, you’re here now . . . the FBI will catch Lucas . . . and Bucky and Tommy might be able to feel safe again.”

Nodding, Steve let out a sigh. He stood and began putting away the food and washing the dishes.

**************

Bucky sighed softly as he turned off the truck. He looked over at TJ and gave his brother a small smile, “c’mon, let’s get these chores done so we can get back.” He slipped out of the car, letting Winter hop out after him.

TJ followed Bucky as they walked into their home, “you . . . you think with FBI getting involved with everything that things may finally change?” The younger man’s tone help a edge of hope mixed with fear.

Looking at TJ as they stepped inside, leaving the door open since they’d be going right back out once they grabbed some supplies, Bucky sighed again, “hard to say, Teej. I hope so. They need to pay for everything they’ve done. For what they did to you, even if you don’t want to press charges.”

Biting his lower lip, TJ shrugged one shoulder, “it’s too late now, anyways. No one would believe me if I came forward . . . three years after the fact.”

The sound of a pair of trucks, big engines and loud exhaust, rumbled up the drive towards the home.

Bucky’s head snapped towards the door and then back to TJ, a sinking feeling filling his gut. “Teej, go out the back . . . hide in the barn, okay?”

“No,” TJ’s eyes were wide with fear, “I’m . . . I’m not leaving you by yourself!”

Knowing there wasn’t a lot of time, Bucky growled in a distinctively dominant voice, “go, TJ. _Now_.” He gave his younger brother’s shoulder a rough shove towards the back door.

TJ stumbled a few steps but ultimately followed his brother’s orders and ran out of the home, the back door swinging shut behind him.

That was when the flaw in Bucky’s plan became obvious. In the noise of the trucks, no one had heard the large four-wheeler pulling up out back. Sean Reeves, a good looking sandy haired man, stepped off, grinning, eyeing TJ. “Heya, Tom. Glad to see you so eager to greet me. How’s that tight ass? A bit looser now?”

The younger man’s eyes widened and his head snapped around in an effort to find an escape route, “leave us alone. We didn’t do anything to you guys.” TJ looked back at Sean, the man who’d orchestrated the violent gang rape three years before.

“Sure, we can leave you alone. Rebecca’s legal age now.” Sean grinned widely and moved to get back on his ATV.

“You leave her the fuck alone,” TJ snapped, grabbing at the blond’s shirt to tug him forcibly back.

Sean whirled around and slammed into TJ, knocking the leaner man to the ground, barely missing hitting the brunet’s head on the ATV’s side. “You wanna manhandle me? You gotta pay the price, faggot whore,” he snarled.

TJ scrambled away, a bit dazed from the attack, but he wasn’t about to let this happen to him again. On the back of the ATV he could see a gun within grasp and lunged forward to grab it. Sean threw himself after TJ, seeing, too late, that his victim was intent on the hunting rifle. Sean’s body collided with TJ’s, making the brunet fall short of being able to grab the rifle; his fingers slipped over the cool metal, the gun tumbling off the ATV and onto the ground a few feet from them.

With a scream of anger, Sean started pummeling TJ, “you keep your fucking hands off my gun, you freak!”

TJ did his best to block the hits that Sean dealt but he could feel several of them landing all over his body. He kicked and clawed at his attacker, even managing to bite at Sean when he got close enough, anything he could think of to get the blond off of him.

Growling in anger, Sean lifte a knee in a quick attack, clumsily going for TJ’s crotch.

There wasn’t any warning before Winter pounced on Sean, snarling viciously as he immediately began to bite at the man attacking one of his people. The dog ripped into Sean’s flesh easily, knocking the blond off of the dazed TJ.

Sean’s screams turned to terror and pain.

**************

Truck engines revving, passengers poured from the huge farm vehicles, both carrying bats. Grinning, the pair ran up onto the porch. Larry swung the bat at flower pots and other outside decor while Freddie cat-called, “hey, faggots! Come on out. Lucas wants ta talk!”

Bucky could hear the blood rushing in his ears as he tried to figure out what he could do. They didn’t own a gun, their father always being against the idea and Bucky never feeling the need of one. He really wished he’d invested in one now. He could only pray that TJ managed to get to a hiding spot so these men wouldn’t hurt his little brother any more.

Banging his bat against the heavy wooden outside door, despite it being open, Freddie shouted, “Becky! You slut! Get your ass down here for a good fuck! You know the way you like it!”

“Get off my property! Or I’m going to call the cops!” Bucky shouted, praying that these men weren’t honestly looking for a fight, just wanted to scare them.

“Yeah?” Freddie called back. “You fucking gonna get my brother locked up cause your dog and that ass Rogers were in the public road? Come out here and talk ta us ‘bout that!”

Bucky took and released a deep breath before stepping up to the door, trying to look as intimidating as possible. “I’ve already called the cops. Get off my property, now.”

“Yeah, funny how you just said you’d call them and now you have.” Freddie hit the door again. “Get your ass out here!”

Another man came around the property, dragging a fighting TJ after him. The lean brunet’s nose bled and it appeared that he’d already suffered a minor beating. The large, bulky man that Bucky knew to be Harold Smith, wrapped a strong arm around TJ’s neck, bringing the smaller man back, closer to his chest. “Come on out, Jimmy. Or we can start having fun with your little twink brother. I know Sean already had his turn, maybe Freddie can show little Tommy here what it is to be a real man!”

Freddie snorted and Larry, behind them, laughed as he smashed one of Winifred’s prized vases. “Twink,” Larry laughed, heading for another of the vases.

Bucky strode out of the home, heading directly for Larry and landing a solid punch to the man’s face. Just because he didn’t want to fight, didn’t mean that he couldn’t.

Roaring, blood spurting from his nose, Larry turned and swung his aluminum bat at Bucky. Freddie hefted his weapon, as well, running to Larry’s aid.

“Stop!” TJ screamed, trying to get free of Harold’s grasp. He knew Bucky wouldn’t be able fight off both of them. “Please! Stop!”

TJ’s scream distracted Bucky and his head automatically snapped in his little brother’s direction to make sure they weren’t hurting him more.

“Enough!” Lucas stepped from one of the trucks and grinned widely. “Hello, Jimmy.”

Bucky’s eyes narrowed and he walked down the steps of the porch, the other two men stopping their attacks at the leader’s order. “Lucas, this is enough. Stop,” his eyes glanced towards TJ, Lucas too close to his little brother for his liking. “You’ve had your . . . fun. Now, leave me and my family alone.”

“‘fraid it doesn’t work like that, Jimmy.” Lucas grinned wider. “You got the cops interested in our little spat. Means you made this big.”

“You made this big when you tried to kill us,” Bucky snarled, hands balled into fists by his side.

“Tried to . . . “ Lucas shook his head. “Never tried to kill you. You’re delusional.” He crossed his arms.

“You tried to run over Steve and my dog at the market,” Bucky growled, taking another step closer to where Harold held TJ, closer to Lucas.

Shaking his head, Lucas sighed. “Steve threw himself in front of my truck. I got witnesses. And your dog was stupid to wander into a road. Shoulda been taught better.” He didn’t even look back as the last member of the group, Kyle, got out of the other truck and headed towards the porch to back up Larry. “Where’s Sean?”

“Dog chow,” TJ snarled, still trying to fight out of the Harold’s strong hold.

Harold slammed TJ up the side of the head. “Shut up or I go shoot your stupid dog.”

“Good luck with that,” TJ laughed, head spinning from the hard hit.

“So, you had your dog rip into Sean?” Lucas shook his head and made clicking noises with his tongue. “Won’t look good on the report, will it, that you sicked your viscious mutt on a peaceful visitor.”

“He was attacking me!” TJ shouted, spitting at Lucas, managing to get some blood on the ringleader’s face.

Harold slammed TJ’s head again. “Shut the hell up, Faggot!”

“Jimmy,” Lucas said, lifting a hand, “tell ya what. I’ll let you guys go. You go back in your house and we leave. Sound good?” He grinned.

Bucky’s brows furrowed and he looked between Lucas and TJ before settling back on Lucas, “and why would you do that?” He sounded wary.

“Cause I think you need to cool off before we can make our message clear. We’ll give you hotheads time to sort things out.” Lucas signaled his guys back to the trucks. “Harold, let the fag go and go find Sean.”

Harold growled and pushed TJ hard towards the house. He took off running around to the back.

Bucky caught up his little brother before TJ could tumble to the ground. Keeping an arm around TJ as he stepped back, towards the house, Bucky watched Lucas intently. Wondering what the hell was going on . . . there was no way Lucas as giving up.

The sound of the ATV coming around the house came to them, Harold driving and Sean draped over the back a bloody mess. “That fuckin’ dog attacked Sean!”

Lucas nodded. “Okay, so the dog got even. Fair enough.” He never took his eyes off the brothers. “Now, go inside and calm your fucking hot heads down. We’ll be around.” He turned for his truck then paused and looked back as the smell of gasoline and flames came to them. “Might need some water.” He hooted and jumped into his truck, Kyle laughing maniacally as he ran from the house towards the other truck.

Pulling out a gun from his front seat, Lucas aimed and shot towards the brothers. “Now, we might be close to even! Get outta town, you freaks!”

The brothers both jumped away as the shot hit the ground next to them. Bucky eyes widened as the house went up in flames quickly, the flames so hot and the fires beginning to spark that Bucky knew the barn was also in danger of collapsing. “TJ! The animals!” He took off running towards the barn, TJ stumbling after his older brother into the burning barn.

Larry took his bat to Bucky’s truck while Harold began spray painting the side of it. They laughed and jumped in their own vehicles. With a roar of engines, the men drove off in their trucks and on the ATV just as the roof of the barn went up in flames, a rumble warning of imminent collapse.


	7. Responses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNINGS: Injury, Anxiety, Trauma**

Looking out the window, Steve frowned. “Is that Winter?”

Moments later, scratching and a low whining noise could be heard at the door. With each second that passed the noises got more and more desperate.

Steve walked over and opened the door, “Winter? What’s wrong, boy? You . . . my god! Momma! He’s bleeding!” Steve knelt down to search Winter’s fur with careful hands.

Sarah was by Steve’s side in an instant and it didn’t take long for her to check over the dog, “Steve . . . he doesn’t have any wounds.”

Johnny walked into the kitchen at the sound of the worried voices. Seeing the blood-covered dog, he hurried over. “Wasn’t he with TJ and Bucky?”

“Bucky . . .” Steve looked up, horrified, towards the far off farm. Bolting out the door, Steve slid into the rental station wagon and leaned over, opening the passenger door. “Cmon, Winter, let's go to Bucky!”

Winter barked and jumped into the opened car. Johnny slid into the passenger seat.

Steve started up the car and drove towards the farm, his heart racing, pound harder and harder as he got closer and saw the dark smoke. “Shit!” Steve fumbled his phone out, hitting his auto-dial and holding the phone to his ear, despite the danger of driving and talking on a phone. He figured there could be an exception for talking to 9-1-1. Johnny took the phone from his brother and spoke to the operator.

When Steve pulled up to the farm, the entire house and barn were engulfed in flames and Bucky’s truck had multiple dents, the windshield smashed in, and the word _‘FAGGOTS’_ spray painted on the side in bright red.

Steve threw himself from the running car, only throwing it into park before leaving it. He ran to the collapsed barn and stumbled back from the heat. “Bucky!”

Phone still to his ear, Johnny hurriedly got out of the car. “The house is on fire, the truck’s damaged, the barn’s collapsed! The flames are too much! I can't even get on the porch!”

Winter barked, his paw scraping against Steve’s calf.

Steve looked down at the dog. “I don’t know, Winter . . .” he sounded horrified and confused.  
The roof of the house collapsed with a loud crackling, sparks and flames bursting from the destroyed home.

“Fuck! Bucky!” He pulled the dog away from the house and barn, hoping no one had been in either building.

Barking again, Winter tugged against Steve’s hand, his barking turning into a low growl. The dog tugged and pulled in the direction of the fields.

“Winter?” Steve looked at the dog and stood. He asked, “is Bucky out there?” Hope warred with guilt at letting Bucky and TJ go home unprotected.

Winter bolted towards the fields, barking and not even looking back to make sure Steve was following him. Johnny followed the dog, still on the phone. Steve took off at a run after the dog, crashing into the still unharvested corn. “Bucky! You out here? Buck?”

Winter lead, deeper and deeper into the fields, until finally the dog stopped at the still form of his owner. Bucky was face down and his hands were dirty, some of his nails chipped, suggesting the brunet had crawled and then dragged himself away from the burning home.

Johnny knelt down but looked around wildly. “Where’s TJ?”

Bucky’s face was covered in soot, it was nearly impossible to determine specific injuries with the dirt. However, what was immediately evident was Bucky’s left arm was obviously broken, almost like someone had taken a blunt object to it as it was smashed and splinters of bone broke through the skin. Burns along the skin denoted that something from one of the burning buildings had probably done the damage.

“Buck!” Steve skidded down to his knees, ignoring the ripping pain of his healing wounds. He ran his hands over Bucky, checking for a pulse, breathing, bleeding, trying to figure out how he could help. The sound of sirens, both from cop cars and fire trucks, came to the group. “Gotta get you to safety, Bucky . . .” Steve felt desperation welling up. He finally determined that Bucky was certainly breathing, so Steve stood and started looking for TJ, as well. “TJ!”

Catching sight of something out of place, colorwise, in the tall corn, Johnny broke into a sprint. He slid to a kneeling position next to the bloody, burned figure of TJ, laying face up in the mud. Johnny put a hand to the other man’s throat and breathed a sigh of relief. “TJ’s still breathing! Steve, go meet the EMTs and stuff and show them in! Stay away from the fire!”

With a desperate look down at Bucky, Steve nodded and ran off in what seemed like an endless maze. Finally bursting through the corn, Steve called, “I found them!” He knew there was nothing he could do to save the buildings the firemen were already trying to save. Fortunately a pair of ambulances sat there beside one of the cop cars while the firefighters tried to prevent the fire spreading. Steve hurried over to help lead the EMTs into the fields for their patients. It took precious minutes before they made it to the two separate victims and carefully loaded each man on the stretchers.

Winter whined and looked up at the stretcher with his master; he pawed at it.

Steve stepped back and took Winter by the collar. “Let them help him, boy,” he instructed softly, eyes wide and watchful.

“Smoke inhalation,” one of the EMTs reported to the other after checking Bucky, “he must have crawled out of the house after it caught on fire.”

Steve nodded. “Yeah, I think so.”

The other said, “appears this one’s got a broken leg and some burns.”

Looking at Steve for only a moment, the EMT said, “we got to get them to the hospital. Are you family?” The EMTs began to strap Bucky and TJ in the stretchers; the older brunet hadn’t moved at all since Steve had found him.

“I’m his boyfriend,” Steve answered promptly, touching Bucky’s stretcher. “What do you need me to do? Besides tell the cops what I know?”

“Just talk to the cops,” the EMT responded. “Unless you know his medical history?”

“No, but Momma will,” Johnny said, stepping up to TJ’s stretcher and brushing his damp, dirty curls from his forehead, not disturbing the oxygen mask or IV the EMTs were placing.

TJ’s eyes cracked open and it looked like he wanted to pull the mask off in his fear, hand slightly lifting, but the straps held his arms down.

“It’s okay, baby boy. Johnny’s here.” Johnny brushed his lover’s hair again. “I’m going with the guys, Steve. I’ll call Momma and Becca. You deal with the cops . . . and Peggy.”

Frowning, Steve wanted to protest but merely nodded. He reached over and carefully stroked down Bucky’s non-injured right arm. “Be with you as soon as they let me, Buck.” He watched the EMTs move the stretcher back out of the fields, followed by TJ’s stretcher and Johnny. Steve continued to hold Winter’s collar. He walked out of the field and up to the cop car, making a wide berth around the blaze and firefighters.

**************

Hours had passed while the Barnes brothers had been treated and the cops and firefighters worked on the case. Now, well past midnight, all three Rogers family members, as well as Becca and Peggy, were ensconced at the hospital, though most waited in the private waiting room, only Steve and Johnny in the two private rooms with the patients. Steve sat, holding Bucky’s right hand, watching his boyfriend intently while Johnny continually stroked TJ’s curls from his forehead in the next room over, the separating doors to the shared bathroom open so each brother could see the other if he looked.

Bucky groaned softly as he finally started to come to. His eyes opened and they immediately found his boyfriend, “Steve?”

“Right here, Buck,” Steve’s voice sounded relieved.

“TJ?” Bucky croaked, voice sounding rough due to the smoke inhalation.

“Look through that door,” Steve instructed gently, indicating the bathroom.

Bucky did as instructed, wincing as he moved his body in able to see through the door. Once he saw TJ lying in the hospital bed, the brunet lay back against the pillows and asked, “how is he? Got . . . separated in the barn.”

“His leg is broken and he’s a bit battered and burned,” Steve answered, glancing over, “but he’ll be fine. He woke up before the EMTs even got you guys in the ambulances.” Looking back at Bucky, Steve said, “Sean Reeves is here, too . . . something about a vicious dog attack.”

“He was one of the men that attacked us . . . I think he is the one that beat up TJ. Winter must’ve attacked him and then TJ sent Winter away . . .” Bucky’s pale eyes met Steve’s, and then he looked down at his injured arm, “I thought they were going to kill us.”

“They start the fires, too?” Steve asked, renewing his gentle grip on Bucky’s uninjured hand.

“Yeah,” Bucky answered with a small nod, “we ran into the barn to get the animals out.”

Nodding, Steve said, “how many goats and stuff were in the barn, Buck?”

“Five goats and the cow,” Bucky answered.

Smiling, Steve leaned closer to Bucky. “The cow was found in Mr. Smith’s pasture. Four goats were gathered by some of the cops after they got done taking statements. And there was a baby goat lying close to where we found TJ, in the mud and bleating her head off. Sounds like you guys saved your stock.” He refused to yell at Bucky for running into a burning building after his animals. Many farmers wouldn’t think of doing anything else. “Oh! And the barn cats seemed to have made it out, too. They were all over the fields. Someone said they counted twelve?”

“Sounds about right,” Bucky sighed and shifted on the bed, wincing again.

“And, Buck . . . Winter’s with Miss Peters and the baby goat. He wasn’t hurt.” Steve brought Bucky’s hand up to kiss his fingers.

“Good . . .” Bucky swallowed thickly and met Steve’s eyes again, “any . . . any of the other guys been arrested?” Bucky figured if TJ had been awake, he probably told the police the men who’d attacked them.

“Well, he mentioned Sean and Harold, but I don’t think TJ really caught the faces of everyone else in the front. Sean, however, gave up Larry?” Steve sighed. “He said it was only the three of them, but TJ insists there were more.”

“Lucas was there and Freddy,” Bucky confirmed, remembering how Harold had taunted him with TJ’s rape. “I also think a lot of these guys were the ones to . . . attack TJ, before.”

Nodding, Steve kissed Bucky’s knuckles. “Well, we’re going to press charges, right? Arson, harassment, attempted murder, assault with a deadly weapon, vandalism. You name it, throw the book at them, Buck!”

“Yeah . . . we’re pressing charges,” Bucky confirmed. He released a shaky sigh and said, “everything . . . everything’s gone. TJ . . . TJ and I could’ve died.”

“Yeah,” Steve nodded. “But you both lived and are relatively okay. You saved the livestock which has been gathered, except the cats, and is being tended for you. And you still have the land. Momma has some pictures of your folks, so you didn’t lose all of those, either.” He sighed. “I wish it was more.”

“What . . . what are we going to do, now?” Bucky asked softly, almost like he was asking himself.

Leaning over to carefully brush his lips over Bucky’s, Steve whispered, “move in with Momma and me and Johnny until you can rebuild?”

“You . . . you don’t think Sarah will mind? I . . . I know she’s sick, Steve,” Bucky chewed his bottom lip and shifted again.

Snorting, Steve shook his head, “with the amount of clothes and toiletries you two left over there? You practically live at our place, anyway. Momma wants to take Becca shopping to replace what you guys lost for clothes and such. She says she feels like she’s got three more kids to help and she’s delighted . . . not by the fire . . . but . . .” Steve flushed.

“No, it’s nice . . . tell her thank you for me? I . . . I can pay her for whatever clothes she buys for Becca,” Bucky insisted.

“She says it’s payback for all the work you’ve done on our place that you pretended wasn’t expensive and eating your savings.” Steve stroked Bucky’s cheek. “Momma’s in the waiting room with Becca.”

“How’s Becca doing? She . . . okay?” Bucky asked softly.

“Yeah,” Steve shook his head, looking bewildered, “she’s spitting mad and wishes she’d been there to show them _what for_. I assured her that you guys had it under control. She’s making plans for where to put a barn on Momma’s property to house the animals while you rebuild. Momma wants to paint the barn green.”

“Green’s fine,” Bucky said; he looked at his arm again and sighed, “don’t think I’ll be much help to you for a while . . .”

“That’s okay,” Steve smiled and kissed Bucky lightly once more. “I’ll have plenty of time to work around the place while you guys heal.”

“Is TJ’s leg a bad break? I . . . I don’t think it was broken before we got separated . . .” Bucky tried to think but the moments in the burning barn were a blur to him.

“Nope, he tripped in the mud and fell against that damn boulder that you guys still didn’t get outta the cornfield. The one your dad said was good luck?” Steve glanced towards the other room through the bathroom. “Hey, Teej . . . how’s the leg?” he called.

“Broken,” TJ answered honestly, looking towards the room with Steve and Bucky.

“Same as Bucky’s arm. You always have to just one up your big brother, don’t you?” Steve teased back.

“You know it,” TJ grinned lazily, obviously on some pain medicine. “Glad to see Sleeping Beauty finally woke up.”

Bucky snorted and rolled his eyes, “yeah, yeah.”

A nurse walked in and shook her head, looking at Bucky. “It’s after midnight, gentlemen. Let’s not shout back and forth, okay?” She smiled and checked Bucky’s IV and machines then went to check TJ’s.

TJ gave the nurse his charming smile as he looked up at her, “but, Sleeping Beauty jus’ woke up.”

Nodding, The nurse handed TJ the landline phone beside his bed and pushed a button, causing the phone to ring beside Bucky. Steve got it and handed it to his boyfriend, finally releasing Bucky’s good hand. The nurse grinned. “Now, you don’t have to shout.” She walked out.

Bucky put the phone to his ear and said, “Teej?”

“I called to say stop calling this number,” came TJ’s immediate reply before he hung up the phone, grinning at Johnny. 

Nodding, Johnny said, “that’s telling him.” He grinned wide.

“You know it,” TJ hummed, laying his head back on the pillows with a sigh.

Not hearing what his brother and TJ said to each other, Steve said, “Bucky? What'd he want?”

“Said he doesn’t want me calling that number,” Bucky snorted.

“Call it back and tell him you gave at the office?” Steve chuckled.

“Nah,” Bucky smiled at Steve, setting the phone on the bedside table, “I’m talkin’ with my best guy.”

Reaching over, Steve picked up the receiver and put it on the cradle and kissed Bucky again. “Damn straight. You’re _my_ best guy, Buck.”

“It’s cause I’m beautiful, I know,” Bucky teased, smiling up at his boyfriend.

“Well,” Steve chuckled, “we certainly didn’t call you .”

“How long was I out, any ways? Feels like I slept for a hundred years . . .” Bucky asked.

“More like ten hours,” Steve nodded, leaning so close he could brush the tips of their noses together.

“That’s too long to go without my best guy,” Bucky smiled, leaning forward to kiss Steve, “maximum time I can go without my Stevie is like . . . eight hours, tops.”

“I’ll have the doctor make note of that. Prescribe Steve every . . . four hours.” Steve kissed back.

“You do that. Gotta have my Stevie to heal, ya know?” Bucky kissed again, seeming so at ease and relaxed.

“That and a bit of codeine, right?” Steve chuckled.

“That helps, too,” Bucky nodded, giving his boyfriend a lopsided smile. He leaned closer and brought his tone done to a mock whisper, “hey, Stevie. Guess what?”

“What?” Steve smiled back, dropping to a similar stage whisper.

“I love you,” Bucky admitted, “I’ve loved you since we were kids, Stevie. You’re the best guy anyone could ask for.”

Stroking down Bucky’s cheek, Steve met his eyes and said, “I love you too, Bucky. Always have, always will. Not afraid to admit it any more.”

Grinning brightly, Bucky lay back on his pillows, “that’s good, Stevie. We can love each other now. We ain’t going anywhere.”

**************

“I _hate_ crutches!” TJ whined as he hobbled into the kitchen where Sarah and Johnny were quietly chatting. A few days had passed since the attack and both brothers had been released from the hospital the night before. Lucas and Freddie were still at large and until they were found, a police car had been stationed at the gate to the Rogers’ home twenty-four hours a day.

Johnny looked over and smiled at his boyfriend. “At least you’re mobile now,” he said, straightening from where he’d been leaning on the table. “Come, sit. Got a cushion on a box so you can put your foot up and everything.”

Nodding, TJ carefully sat down in the chair and propped up his casted ankle on the box; he looked up at Johnny, “I wish we woulda just removed that damn boulder,” TJ met his boyfriend’s eyes. The lean brunet’s face was a little bruised and he had some minor burns but it could’ve been a lot worse.

Leaning over, Johnny kissed TJ carefully, smiling at him. “Well, at least the boulder stopped you from rolling down into the river.”

“Yeah, I guess,” TJ shifted on the seat with a small wince; he looked over at Becca, “so, little sister, learn anything fun and exciting in school today?”

“Boston had a big flood in 1919 . . . of molasses. Twenty-one people died.” She licked off the spoon for the icing she had just put on a cake. Grinning at TJ, she said, “in hot summer months, some people say you can still smell the molasses. You probably won’t be able to smell it until next summer.”

“We should be home by next summer, Becca,” TJ laughed softly, “Sarah’s treatments are only gonna last for about six months.” TJ had a lot of mixed feelings about going with Johnny and Sarah to Boston for her treatments. He was excited to finally see the world outside of this little town, but, he’d never left the area before . . . he’d always stuck around to help Bucky.

Pouting, Becca said, “does that mean once I graduate I can’t go visit you guys there?”

“You’re gonna go off to college next Fall,” TJ grinned at his little sister, “have you picked a school yet? I’m sure the deadline for admissions is coming up.”

“Already applied while you were in the hospital,” Becca nodded. “Applied to ten universities so far.” She tilted her head, frowning, “should I go for more?”

“Ten’s a lot,” TJ chuckled, “but if there are more you are thinking about . . . it doesn’t hurt to apply. Any that you’re leaning more towards?”

“Yeah, I got some top choices.” Becca stood up and headed for the sink to wash the frosting dishes.

“That’s good,” TJ nodded, “so, we’re gonna hafta visit _you_. Unless, you don’t wanna see your crazy brothers.”

“I think it’d be great. And if I get my top choice, Peggy offered to help me out.” Becca grinned, turning towards TJ.

“Which one is your top choice? Somewhere in New York?” he asked, encouraging the conversation. It’d been awhile since he and Becca actually talked with one another.

“NYU,” the teen girl responded promptly. She walked back over and sank onto a chair. “For now, I’ll concentrate on . . .” her eyes opened wide, she went pale, and her mouth dropped open. “Hunting . . .” her voice dropped to a horrified whisper.

“Hunting? Since when do you hunt?” TJ’s brows furrowed in confusion. He shifted on his seat with another wince so he could lean closer to his sister. “Becca? Everything okay?”

Becca turned haunted pale eyes to TJ. “Hunting cabin . . . Freddie always wanted me to go with him to his family’s hunting cabin!”

Blinking, TJ looked at Becca and then up at Johnny, “do you know if the cops checked the Reeves’ hunting cabin? Freddie may be helping hide Lucas.”

Pulling out his phone, Johnny dialed the lead detective’s number. He quickly handed it over to Becca, who took the phone and darted into the other room with it, talking excitedly. Johnny frowned after the girl but didn’t ask her to come back. He looked at TJ. “Hope it’s a viable lead. They’ve torn the town apart.”

“Yeah, it’d be great once those assholes are caught,” TJ agreed with a sigh.

Stroking TJ’s curls from his forehead, Johnny leaned over to drop a kiss on the brunet’s head. “Does anyone know if Lucas has a hunting cabin, too?”

“I don’t know. Hopefully, if they haven’t checked the Reeves’ cabin, maybe Freddie is helping Lucas?” TJ said with a soft frown, “think they’d be stupid enough to stay that close to town?”

Johnny looked at TJ. “Hunting cabins are deep in the wilderness or they just forgo the expense and stay in town, TJ. If they’re at a cabin, the police will have to find out where that cabin is.”

“I’m sure one of the other guys that have been arrested had been there before,” TJ stated, “now that they are all facing jail time . . . they’re turning on one another.”

Steve walked into the kitchen, sniffing the air and looking hopeful. “Chocolate cake?”

“Yes,” Sarah smiled at her eldest son, “Becca just finished frosting it. She’s on the phone now with the detective. She remembered something about the Reeves’ hunting cabin?”

“Hunting cabin? You mean they kept that place?” Steve looked surprised. “Haven’t the police expanded their search out that way yet?”

“Do you know where it is?” TJ asked, looking over at the large blond.

“Yeah, I’ve been out that way a couple of times. The Reeves were always bragging about how they could get the most game. Didn’t think much of the fact that I’m not a hunter, but they’d take me out that way, along with a bunch of the guys from school, just to show off. It wasn’t that impressive.”

“What wasn’t that impressive?” Bucky asked, stepping into the kitchen, his left arm in a sling.

“The Reeves’ hunting cabin over in the preserve,” Steve answered. He pulled out a kitchen chair for Bucky so the brunet didn’t have to wrestle it one handed.

Giving his boyfriend a grateful smile, Bucky slid into the chair, “have the police checked it? Maybe they’re hiding out there?”

Johnny grinned, “Becca’s talking to the cops about it right now. Maybe Steve should butt in so he can tell them where to find it?”

“Save them the trouble of looking for it,” Bucky nodded, looking over at Steve, “I doubt anyone even thought of it.”

Nodding, Steve walked out to locate Becca and help out. Johnny turned to the others and looked hopeful. “Well, between your sister and my brother, we might locate those assholes yet.”

“I hope so,” TJ groaned softly, trying to get comfortable with the cast, “then we can put all this shit behind us.”

Johnny nodded and stroked TJ’s head again, kissing once more. “Hopefully they find those asses so things go back to normal real quick.”

“Maybe not . . . normal,” TJ gave Johnny a small smile, “hopefully without those jackasses running the whole town . . . we won’t be persecuted as bad. We’ll be able to live in peace.”

Johnny brushed his lips over TJ’s and nodded. “That’s what normal should be anyway, baby boy.”

Steve walked back in, Becca trailing behind with the borrowed phone. She took a deep breath then let it out. “They’re on their way over to the cabin, and we’ve been told not to go near the place. They don’t want us hurt.”

“What use would I have with going to the cabin? I’d probably just end up hurting myself worse,” TJ laughed, gesturing to his crutches.”

Steve shook his head, “they mean Johnny and me, actually. The officer was afraid we’d try to get some kind of revenge.” Steve slipped into a chair and offered his mother a smile then Bucky a look of hope. “They think it’s a really good chance Lucas is at the cabin with Freddie.”

“Thank God,” Bucky grinned, looking hopeful, “with those two in jail, the whole town will be safer.”

Becca handed back the borrowed phone with a reluctant sigh. “Bucky? My teacher in economics asked if we have insurance on the farm?”

Bucky gave his little sister a smile, “we have insurance, Becca, don’t worry. As soon as all the paperwork and what not goes through we’ll be able to start rebuilding the farm. It’s just . . . these things can take a while . . . especially since right now, it’s technically a crime scene for an ongoing police investigation. I’m hoping by next Fall the new farm should be up. Lucky for us, none of the land was damaged in the fire. So, all our crops will be okay.”

“But where will we store the crops?” Becca bit her lip. “We lost everything!”

“Well,” Steve looked up, “Johnny and I were already fixing up the old barn and canning shed on our property. You guys can use that for now.”

Bucky gave his each member of the Rogers family a grateful smile, “thanks, guys. I don’t know what we’d do without you.”

“Be homeless?” TJ quipped with a smile.

Johnny snorted. “Nah, we would never let you do that. You work too good on the house to get kicked out.” He winked.

Johnny’s phone rang and he flicked it on. “Johnny Rogers,” he said, watching the others as he listened. After a long moment, he said, “thank you, officer. I’ll let them know.” He brought his phone down to look at and flicked his thumb again, frowning.

TJ looked between Johnny and Bucky before finally settling on his boyfriend, “who was that? The police? Did they catch Freddie and Lucas?”

Looking up, Johnny slowly turned the phone around to face the others, saying, “gotta pack, TJ. We’re going to Boston.” The image on the phone showed both Freddie and Lucas handcuffed.

Blinking, TJ looked almost as if he didn’t believe it before he finally said, “it’s over? They’re finally gonna be put in jail?”

“Well, we’ve gotta go to court, but, yeah, baby. They’ve been caught.” He dropped a kiss on his boyfriend’s head.

Bucky looked to Steve, looking just as surprised, “we’re safe, Stevie. Finally.”

Slipping his hand over Bucky’s uninjured hand, Steve nodded, smiling and looking relieved. “Yeah. Finally safe. And you and me . . . we should talk about . . . us . . . the work we gotta do to get the farm viable.”

“Okay?” Bucky looked worried suddenly, “you wanna talk about us? I promise I’ll help as much as I can while my arm’s laid up.”

“Yeah, like . . .” Steve drew a breath and met Bucky’s eyes, “where you wanna go on our first date?”

A slow grin came to Bucky’s face and he leaned forward to brush his lips against Steve’s, “surprise me?”

“You got it, Buck,” Steve murmured, kissing back. He felt hope: his mother was going to find medical help, his brother had come back to the fold, and he was finally, really getting together with the man he’d loved for years. Until that moment, Steve hadn’t realized just how much he loved being a country boy.


End file.
